Resurrecting Life
by Bkane3
Summary: Set after the last battle in DH. Harry and Ginny have a massive misunderstanding, Hermione deals with her new relationship with Ron as well as her parents failing marriage, and what on earth is Sirius up to?  Harry/Ginny, some HP/GW/LL
1. A Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, and no financial gain comes from this.

This story was originally posted on SIYE, but it took a turn in later chapters that didn't really fit with the guidelines of that site. I've decided to repost over here, if there seems to be enough interest. Thanks for reading.

A Misunderstanding

Ginny sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts with her arm around her bereaved mother. The final battle was over, and Voldemort lay dead just meters away, but at a terrible price.

Fred. Stupid crazy beautiful infuriating joker Fred was dead, killed in a massive explosion. He died, she had been told, while laughing at a joke told by Percy, or more correctly laughing at the fact that Percy had attempted to even tell a joke.

The family was elated that Percy had come to his senses and joined the fight just in time to be useful, but there was nothing that could ease the pain of a lost brother. Fred Weasley would never laugh or joke again. Ginny's head spun when she tried to think what George would do without his other half!

This had definitely been the hardest night of Ginny's life, harder still than when she had been possessed by Voldemort himself in her first year at Hogwarts. The final, tumultuous battle of Hogwarts was over and Harry had won.

Fred was gone, along with Tonks, Remus, Colin Creevey and God knew how many others. Ginny had heard that Lavender Brown had been attacked by Greyback, and it was still unclear if she was infected with Lycanthropy.

Ginny herself had felt like giving up when Voldemort came strolling into the Great Hall, leading a tearful Hagrid who was carrying Harry's seemingly lifeless body. But then Neville Longbottom had caused such a huge distraction, and in so doing managed to lop off the head of that great dirty snake, the same one that had bitten Ginny's father two years ago! Neville's distraction gave Harry the chance he needed to make his move and finally defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Harry had survived the killing curse again and defeated Voldemort right there in front of everyone! Ginny knew that Harry had always shied away from publicity, but there was no denying now that Harry was the most powerful wizard alive. No one could survive the killing curse, but Harry seemed to make a habit of it.

Ginny hadn't seen Harry since before Luna started yelling about seeing a Blubbering Humdinger. Ginny hoped that he had found a quiet place to rest, of course she felt also that he would rest much better, as would she, if she were in his arms.

After a bit, Bill and Fleur came along, relieving Ginny of her duties of seeing to their mother. Ginny's first instinct was to find Harry. The first place that came to mind was the Room of Requirement, but she had heard that it had been damaged rather badly by fire, so Ginny set off for Gryffindor Tower.

She didn't make it out of the Great Hall, however, before she was stopped.

"Ginny, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Ginny turned. It was Dean Thomas. What on earth could Dean want?

"I heard about Fred. I'm really sorry" he said quietly.

"Oh, yes. Thanks" said Ginny sadly. "We all miss him terribly." She did miss Fred something awful, but she really needed to find Harry.

"I just... after everything that's happened this year... I really missed you, Ginny."

"That's sweet, Dean," replied Ginny. "It has been an awful year." She looked around, trying to catch sight of Harry or his two sidekicks.

"I just really hoped we could still be friends" Dean said. "I've had loads of time to think about things. I'd really like to be a part of your life again."

"That would be lovely Dean," Ginny said absently. About that time, Charlie came up behind her.

"Ginny, could you help me with George for a moment? He is in a right state."

"Sure Charlie. I'll see you later, Dean."

"Ok, Ginny, Thanks," Dean said, and pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

Ginny was a bit confused about her ex-boyfriends show of affection, but she realized that with everything that had happened over the last year, people were bound to be in a very emotional state.

Harry Potter had finally reached his dorm room. His four-poster had not been slept in this year, and he was greatly looking forward to changing that.

Harry stripped of his robes, shirt and trousers and after a few well placed cleaning charms on himself, he pulled on his pajamas and prepared to climb into bed. His plans were interrupted when the door to the dorm flew open and Ron Weasley came in, followed by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"Hiya, Harry" Ron said, heading toward his own bed.

"Good job tonight, Harry" Seamus said.

"Thanks," replied Harry absently, more tired than he had ever felt.

Dean came over to Harry's bed and spoke quietly. "Harry, could I talk to you privately?"

"Erm.. Sure." Harry wasn't too keen on having a conversation right now with anyone other than his pillow, but he followed Dean into the hallway.

"What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Harry," Dean began nervously. "You broke up with Ginny last spring, didn't you." He stated it as a fact, not a question.

"Well, yeah. Sort of."

"You know that she and I have a... well a history together."

Harry nodded, wondering where this was going. Had Ginny cheated on him with Dean? Had she given up and moved on?

"Well, I... I never really..." Dean stammered, this was obviously hard for him. "I don't want to have any hard feelings with you, but I never stopped caring about her."

Harry just glared at him.

"The truth is, we're getting back together," Dean spat out. "Ginny and I are going to give it another go."

"Does Ginny know about this?" Harry asked darkly.

"I just asked her to get back together a few minutes ago in the Great Hall" Dean said, looking Harry in the eyes. "She said yes."

"Well," Harry said, trying to restrain his temper. "I guess that's it then."

"No hard feelings?" Dean asked with a smile.

Harry shrugged and moved to return to his bed. Dean patted him on the shoulder and went to join Harry with his hand still on Harry=s shoulder.

Harry stopped and glared at Dean. "Don't touch me."

"Umm, Ok, Harry. Sure."

The two returned to the dorm room and Harry climbed into his bed. ARon, Harry said, AI=m going to put an imperturbable charm around my bed so I can sleep through the night.

"Ok, Harry g'night."

"Good night."

Ginny had helped Charlie get George up to the hospital wing, and managed to get him to down some dreamless sleep potion. Once George was snoring lightly, Ginny took off for Gryffindor Tower. Now that Harry was finished with the AThings he had to do alone Ginny was not going to waste any more time. She wanted her man back, and she wanted him tonight.

When she reached the common room, she bounded up the steps to the boy's dorm where she knew Harry would be sleeping. Her plan was to slip into the bed beside him and talk properly in the morning.

Her plans went awry, however, when she tried to climb into Harry's bed and hit a solid wall. She bounced off and landed in the floor with a thump.

"Ouch!"

"Oi, Ginny, is that you?" Ron's voice rung out.

"Of course it's me you prat! What's wrong with Harry's bed?"

"He imperturbed it, so he could sleep.

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

"I guess so he wouldn't have midgets climbing in his bed in the middle of the night."

"Very funny! Where's Hermione?"

"She is in the girl's dorm, where _you_ should be."

"Ok, just tell Harry I need to talk to him as soon as he wakes up."

"I'll tell him." Ron said as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Ginny moved to go to her own dorm when she heard another voice.

"Hey Ginny." It was Dean. "You can stay a while if you like," he said quietly.

"Erm... No. I'd better get to bed. It's been a long day. Good night Dean," she whispered, wondering why Dean was so eager to socialize at this time of night.

"Good night Ginny."

The next morning when Ginny came down the steps to the common room, she found most of the Weasley family already up. Molly and Arthur were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Percy was in the corner talking to George and Charlie. Bill was in the armchair across from the sofa with Fleur sitting on the arm of the chair beside him. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the floor beside Bill.

Ginny was met by several "Good Mornings," but she had only one thing to say. "Has anyone seen Harry?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other with a smile. Ron answered.

"He hasn't been up yet. His curtains are still closed."

Without another word, Ginny trotted up to the dorm. When she arrived, she strode over to Harry=s bed and reached for the curtains. Finding the imperturbable charm gone, she pulled the curtains back and found... nothing. Harry was gone.

"Hi Ginny." It was Dean again.

"Oh, hi Dean. Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah, he left before dawn, got all his stuff in a back pack and took off."

"What! Why on earth would he leave like that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I kind of felt like he was a bit disappointed, though, when I told him last night."

"Told him? Told him what?" Ginny asked with a confused look.

Dean smiled and stepped over to her, pulling her into a hug. "About us, of course!" Dean said, kissing her on the cheek.

Ginny pushed him away roughly. "Us?" What are you on about, Thomas?"

"Our conversation in the Great Hall last night! I asked you if we could get back together and you agreed. I thought it was only decent to tell Harry." The boy was smiling broadly.

Ginny turned beet red. AYou asked me if we could be friends, you idiot!

"Ginny, I thought you understood that I want-" SMACK! Ginny punched Dean in the nose, dropping him to the floor, and ran down the steps.

"Harry's gone!" She announced when she reached the common room. All the Weasley family got to their feet.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Ron.

"Stupid Dean told him that he and I were getting back together last night!"

"What!" Hermione cried. "Harry'll go over the edge!"

"Why ever would Dean think you were getting back together, dear?" Molly asked.

Ginny started to cry. "He told me last night that he missed me and he wanted to be friends." Ginny paused to wipe her nose. "I told him that'd be lovely and rushed off to help Charlie with George."

"So that's why Dean took Harry out in the hall, to tell him," Ron continued. "When they came back in, Harry looked angry, but I just thought he was bothered by Dean holding him up from bed."

Ginny sniffled again and continued. AApparently the prat went and told Harry about it, thinking he was being _decent_. I punched him in the nose just now.

George laughed. AThat=s my ickle sister!

Hearing laughter, from George of all people, lightened the mood for everyone.

Harry slowly awoke beneath a tree in the forbidden forest. He had wandered out here after he knew that the rest of his dorm mates had fallen asleep.

Ginny was back with Dean. Harry was shocked. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Ginny was supposed to be waiting for him, for Harry.

Harry had defeated the darkest wizard of all time, saved the world, and returned from death itself just to be with Ginny, and now she was with someone else.

He just couldn't get a break, and what was worse, he had no one to turn to. His parents, Godfather, Mentor and stand in godfather (Lupin) were all gone, beyond the veil.

Harry paused to look around at his surroundings. He was near a clearing, there were the remains of a campfire, this must be the clearing where Voldemort had killed him!

After a thought, Harry took out his wand. A_Accio Resurrection Stone_! A small black stone flew to him from somewhere in the leaves.

Harry looked at the stone, at the small triangular symbol scratched into it. He reached for his back pack and removed his invisibility cloak. He also removed the Elder Wand that he had not yet returned to Dumbledore's tomb. The Deathly Hallows. The Master of Death.

Meaningless. It was all meaningless. Sure, the world at large was excited to be out from under the thumb of Voldemort. People could live their lives without fear for the first time in decades. People could concentrate on living, raising their families. Ginny could raise her own family, with Dean.

This is my reward, Harry thought, for a lifetime of suffering and struggle. A stick, a piece of cloth and a rock.

Harry stuffed the cloak and the wand back in his back pack, and sat beneath his tree, thinking.

How could Ginny do this? Had she not just kissed him on his birthday? And what a kiss it had been! She said she wanted to give him something to remember her by and did she ever!

When Hagrid had carried Harry's body into the Great Hall and they all thought he was dead, Ginny's scream had been awful. It seemed as though she cared then, how could things change so quickly?

"I just wish I was dead." Harry said quietly.

"You've been dead Kiddo, it's time to live now."

Harry looked up in surprise, then to the stone in his hand and then back. "Sirius!"

"Looks like you wanted someone to talk to."

Tears fell down Harry's cheek. "It was all for nothing! Ginny's gone off with someone else."

Sirius looked shocked. "Ginny Weasley? Gone off with someone other than you? No way. I don't believe it." He sat down beside Harry.

"Well her ex-boyfriend told me last night that he asked her to get back together and she said yes. What else can that mean?"

Sirius laughed.

"What's so bloody funny?" Harry asked angrily.

"After everything you've been through for the last seventeen years, your biggest worry is whether or not Ginny Weasley fancies you." He laughed again. "I think that's bloody brilliant."

Harry looked intently at the patch of earth between his feet. "When he killed me, right over there, my last thought was of her," He said quietly.

"So she's more than just a girlfriend, then?" Sirius asked.

"I think so. I think she's the one," he said, looking up at Sirius.

"Then fight for her."

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, pretending to eat her lunch. The whole family was here, including the previously estranged Percy.

"Eat your lunch, dear. I know he'll turn up soon," Molly said to her.

Ginny smiled meekly. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ginny spun around with a wide smile.

"Hey Ginny. Could we talk?"

Ginny's smile quickly turned to a frown. "NO! Dean, I don't want to get back with you. I don't want to talk to you. If you don't leave now, I_ WILL_ hex you!

AUmm, Sorry. Dean stammered as he turned and left.

Ginny pushed her plate forward and dropped her head on the table. How had things gone so wrong? She had just thought she was being polite to Dean, and he had turned things around so badly and run Harry away.

Well Dean Bloody Thomas was certainly on her crap list now. No more Miss Nice Girl. Ginny wanted only one thing from the time she was a little girl, and now was her time to claim it. She knew that Harry had feelings for her, that he _loved_ her. Ginny knew how Harry felt and she felt the same.

Marriage, a home, children, these were the things that Ginny wanted and she only wanted one wizard there with her for... Her thoughts were interrupted by another hand on her bloody shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK WITH YOU NOW GET OVER IT!"

"Fine then."

It was not Dean's voice. It was Harry's voice. Ginny spun around to stop him. "Harry, wait!"

It was too late. Harry was gone. Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, hoping to catch him, to explain. She never caught sight of him.

Ron and Hermione followed her out. "Good job, Ginny. We'll probably never see him again, now," Ron said, his voice dripping with disdain.

Ron never saw the jet of yellow light that hit him square in the nose.

Hermione put her arms around Ginny as the redhead started to cry. Hermione wanted to help Ron, but she knew that the Bat Bogeys wouldn't go away for about ten minutes, and until then there was nothing to be done for him.

"We'll find him, Ginny," Hermione said quietly, trying to console her. "He can't stay gone forever. We'll work this out."


	2. Ginny Declares War and The Foolish Quest

Ginny Declares War and The Foolish Quest

Harry retreated to the Shrieking Shack. It's reputation as the most haunted structure in Britain, as well as the fact that people knew that this was where Voldemort had murdered Severus Snape meant that Harry could stay here for a bit with very little chance of being disturbed.

Harry sat down against a dirty wall and took out the resurrection stone. He looked at it for a moment before turning it over in his hand three times.

"So how did it go?" Sirius asked him.

"Her exact words were; I don't want to go back with you, now leave me alone. Doesn't leave much room for misinterpretation, " Harry said without looking up from his trainers.

"Oh, Harry. This is where I wish I was still alive, so I could try to sort all this out."

Harry looked at his godfather. "I thought you could see anything from the other side."

"Only to an extent," Sirius said. "We can watch you, because we have a close connection to you, but we can't watch events indiscriminately."

"You'd think being the Master of Death would have more perks," Harry said in his depressed voice. "I'm sorry, by the way."

Sirius laughed. "Any specific reason for this apology, Or is it just habit by now?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. You're supposed to be resting in peace and I keep disturbing your rest."

"It's no bother," Sirius said morosely. "To be perfectly honest, my rest isn't all that peaceful."

Harry looked over to Sirius, who had a thoughtful look. "What is it?"

"Since I've been on this side," said Sirius quietly. "I've found that the rules are a bit different for me, than for others."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I seem more... substantial, I guess would be the word."

"Substantial?"

"Mm. Lily reckons that because I crossed over with my body intact, through the veil itself, that I'm different than most over here."

Harry looked at Sirius, weighing his words. He took out the Elder Wand, regarded it and the resurrection stone, and smiled.

"Harry, don't do anything foolish!" Sirius cried with a worried voice.

Harry smiled again. "I'll see you soon." With that he slipped the stone in his pocket, and Sirius vanished.

The Weasley family had opted to stay at Hogwarts for a few days, to assist with the clean up effort. The ministry was making preparations for many funerals at the same time, but it would take a few days.

This had the effect of making Ginny Weasley quite angry. Dean Thomas hadn't said anything else to her yet, but he was following her around, and smiling sickeningly every time she looked his way.

Ginny had resorted to outright violence once, and it hadn't done the trick. She decided that it was time for a more subtle approach, something that would have made Fred proud. She did a little research, and with a little sweet talking to Professor Slughorn, she acquired the ingredients she needed to put her plan in motion.

That night in the common room, she didn't give Dean her regular menacing glare, as she usually did when he stared and smiled at her. She simply gave him a reluctant nod and retired to her dorm room. The next morning when she went to breakfast, she made sure there was an empty seat beside her, as if on cue, Dean showed up and sat beside her.

Meanwhile...

Harry sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, sipping the tea that Kreacher had brought him. He quietly slipped the resurrection stone out of his pocket and turned it over three times.

"There you are!" Sirius said angrily. "Lily and James reckon that you"re up to no good!"

Harry smiled. "I solemnly swear that I am up to some good!" said Harry with a smirk.

Sirius gave him an accusatory look. "You are much too much like James."

Harry held his glare for a moment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Sirius just shook his head. "At least tell me you've spoken to Ginny."

"Nope," Harry said as he pulled out the Marauders Map. "Let's see what she's up to."

Harry unfolded the map and with a tap of his wand and the right phrase, he activated it.

He and Sirius both looked for a moment before Harry found Ginny's dot. She was in the Great Hall. Deans dot was right beside her. "There she is," Harry said. "Having breakfast with her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I would never have believed it."

Harry watched the dots. After a few moments, Deans dot moved back from the table and started moving back and forth. Was he pacing? Perhaps, but it looked too bouncy, more like he was dancing...

Ginny sat, eating her breakfast, waiting for Dean to make his move. She looked across the table at George. Poor George was having a dreadful time trying to come to terms with the death of Fred. Ginny hoped this mornings' show would help him a bit.

She felt Dean bump his leg against hers for the third time. She knew he was testing the waters and she was allowing him to build up his nerve. Feeling that he was just about to make his move, Ginny turned and spoke. "Dean," she said sweetly. "Could you pass me those eggs down there?" She pointed to a platter of eggs on his far side.

"Sure Ginny," he said, reaching for the eggs.

George saw Ginny pour the contents of a phial into Dean's pumpkin juice.

Ginny dipped out some eggs, and gave the platter back to Dean who deposited it on the table. He took a long drink from his juice and turned to Ginny.

"I think we need to talk."

Ginny spoke a little too loudly. "What is the weather like today, Dean?"

Dean looked at her as if she had two heads. Who cared what the weather was like? Dean tried to speak, but something caught in his throat. When the words came out, they were not the words he had planned on.

"The humidity is rising..." His bum started scooting back and forth on his chair, almost as if it were moving to a beat.

"Barometer's getting low..." Dean tried to stop, but found that he couldn't.

"According to our sources, the streets the place to go..." Dean's shoulders started moving back and forth.

Ginny smiled. "Really? Do go on!"

"Cause tonight for the first time, just about half past ten..." Dean stood up completely involuntarily and started dancing.

George sniggered, Ginny tried, poorly, to suppress her laugh.

"For the first time in history, it's gonna start..."

Dean tried with all his might to will his mouth to shut.

"RAINING MEN!" He danced and spun down the aisle in the Great Hall.

"IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH!"

Ginny rolled on the ground laughing. George laughed so hard he cried. Everyone in the Great Hall started laughing as well.

"IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN!" Dean danced and spun around, all the while trying to regain some control of his body.

"I'M GONNA GO OUT, GONNA LET MYSELF GET, ABSOLUTELY SOAKING WET!"

George Weasley got up and tried to dance along with Dean, laughing the whole time.

"IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH!" When Dean finished another chorus, he regained enough control to make a run for it.

Later that night, Harry Potter slipped quietly into the phone booth on the deserted London street. He dialed 62442, and when the voice asked him his name and purpose at the Ministry he said "Harry Potter, Foolish Quest."

The Telephone dropped out a badge that read; _Harry Potter Foolish Quest._

"Hermione will love this," he laughed .

He pinned on the badge and rode the lift down to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry wondered if his foolish quest was anything more than that. He had no one to go to for advice anymore. He couldn=t go to the Weasley family, that would mean seeing Ginny, and he did NOT want to see Dean Thomas' new girlfriend.

Harry's mind was still reeling from that bombshell. When Dean had told him about it outside the dorm room, Harry had hoped that it was some kind of misunderstanding. Dean was playing a really mean prank or something, but when Ginny told him point blank that she didn't want to get back together, then seeing Dean and Ginny's dots on the map together, it all added up to one unavoidable truth. Ginny was lost to him.

Harry made his way through the Atrium, and to the elevators. The normal flock of flying memos was absent, as it was nearly two in the morning, but Harry, with his invisibility cloak in place, boarded the elevator and pressed the button for level nine, Department of Mysteries.

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room on the sofa, staring into the fire. George's head was in her lap, and he was fast asleep. He had followed her all day long, singing her praises for 'A prank that would've done Fred proud'. It made Ginny's heart warm to think that her prank had brought some relief to George.

Ginny wondered where Harry was at that moment. Damn Dean Thomas for fouling things up with Harry! If it weren't for that stupid prat Harry would be here with her right now. Instead, he was out there, Merlin knows where. Who knew if he even had decent food or a place to sleep?

She knew that Dean would give it at least one more try. After tomorrow, they would all be returning home. Tomorrow was the Memorial Service, where everyone would pay their respects to the fallen.

She wondered if Harry would show up. It would be disrespectful, Ginny thought, for him to not show. She doubted that he would stay away, because if there was one thing Harry held in high regard, it was those who had lost their lives in this war.

Ginny patted the small phial in her robe pocket. She would prank Dean in the morning if he dared to sit next to her, and later at the Memorial Service, she would corner Harry and set things right. Satisfied that her plan was fool proof, Ginny drifted off to sleep.

Harry stepped through the door into the Death chamber. He looked up on the raised dais in the center, and saw the great stone archway.

On the other side of that arch is Sirius, Harry thought.

Harry walked up the steps and approached the arch. He could see the veil floating inside the arch as if there were a gentle breeze pushing it along. He heard the whispered voices that he knew were the echoes of souls that no longer walked this Earth.

Harry took out the Elder Wand, as well as the resurrection stone. He turned the stone over in his hand once, twice, and a third time.

He saw an image start to form inside the veil as he concentrated.

It was Sirius. He was trying to say something. He looked frightened, as if he were trying to warn Harry, but Harry was having none of it. He had come here for one purpose and would not be deterred.

As Sirius' image became more clear in the veil, Harry raised the Elder Wand. He didn't say any spell aloud, he just concentrated on the one thing he wanted.

He wanted Sirius.

Here.

Now.

The room began to shake as the magic Harry called forth fought against the natural purpose of the veil. It was never intended to allow passage into this realm from the other.

_I'm the Master of Death,_ Harry thought. _This is what Dumbledore wanted to achieve with his sister_. Harry was calling forth Sirius Black from beyond the veil of death.

The entire building seemed to quake. Dust floated down from unseen rafters far above Harry=s head but he didn=t waver.

Soon stones fell from great heights as Harry concentrated harder. The entire world seemed to shudder as Harry's will coupled with the power of the Elder Wand overpowered the magic of the veil. As the very ceiling began to fall, Harry felt something large and cold fly into his outstretched arms.

Knowing that the entire chamber was about to collapse, Harry Disapparated out.


	3. The Memorial Service & Dean's Last Stand

The Memorial Service and Dean's Last Stand

AN: Let me preface by saying that, regardless of the mistakes in the OOTP movie, Bellatrix knocked Sirius through the viel with a red spell, not the killing curse. Once again, I do not own Harry Poter, and thank ou alll for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Ginny sat down for breakfast the next morning feeling rather satisfied. For the first time since Harry disappeared, she had a concrete plan to get him back, and she was well prepared to hand out a little payback to Dean.

She saw George enter the Great Hall with Charlie, Bill and Fleur. On his way to his seat, George stopped and hugged Ginny. This made her smile. She really felt as though she was helping George deal with the loss of Fred.

Before long, Dean appeared and took his favoured place beside Ginny. The boy just wouldn't learn. Almost immediately, he brushed his leg against hers. Her first instinct was to hex him, but she held her temper.

On his third time brushing her leg, Ginny took out her hair clip and pretended to drop it. Dean immediately reached to get it and while he was bent over, Ginny emptied her phial into his juice.

She saw George's eyes go wide in anticipation. She gave him a wry smile and continued her breakfast, waiting for Dean to make his move. She was not disappointed.

"Ginny," Dean said. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about, Dean," She said as sweetly as she could manage.

"I'd like to talk about us," he said quietly.

"What sort of an _us_ do you see in our future?" she asked.

"I can see us together, we were good together once. I can see us married eventually," he said. She could sense his growing confidence.

Ginny raised her glass of juice. "To the future." She downed her glass.

Dean picked up his juice. "To the future," he said with a smile, and downed his own.

"SO DEAN," Ginny said much too loudly. "HOW DO YOU PLAN TO SUPPORT ME?"

Dean felt something familiar grip his body. "I..." His words caught in his throat. He knew what was coming.

He stood from his seat quite involuntarily and began to dance.

"I CAN BRING HOME THE BACON...

FRY IT UP IN THE PAN..."

People at the Gryffindor table began to laugh.

"AND NEVER, NEVER LET YOU FORGET YOU'RE A MAN!"

He danced and twirled. "CAUSE I'M A WOMAN! W-O-M-A-N!"

"ILL SAY IT AGAIN..."

Dean once again had George as a back up dancer, Charlie joined him.

"IF YOU COME TO ME SICKLY,

YOU KNOW I=M GONNA MAKE YOU WELL."

Fleur and Bill were failing miserably at stifling their laughter.

"IF YOU COME TO ME HEXED,

YOU KNOW I=M GONNA BREAK THE SPELL."

Molly Weasley laughed out loud, Arthur was having giggling fits.

"IF YOU COME TO ME HUNGRY,

I'LL FILL YA FULL OF GRITS."

Even Percy couldn't stop his laughter.

"AND IF IT'S LOVING YOU LIKE,

THEN I'LL KISS YA AND GIVE YOU THE SHIVERING FITS. 'CAUSE I'M A WOMAN...

W-O-M-A-N."

Dean felt the spell release him. He looked around in fear and then he ran.

George stumbled over to Ginny and pulled her up in a massive hug, laughing all the while. "Here's to Ginny!" he exclaimed. "High Queen Empress of Pranks!"

Harry came to lying on his back, with something large and cold on top of him. He was certain that the ceiling from the Department of Mysteries was crushing him. After a moment, he screwed up his courage and opened his eyes. He saw a dingy ceiling.

He felt on his chest and found something covered in cloth... with long hair?

He rolled over and flipped the hairy thing off of him. He took one look and recognized the beast.

It was Sirius Black. In the flesh. Harry looked around and realized that he had Apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius was breathing, but he was not conscious. Harry felt for a pulse, it was there, but Sirius was cold. Harry dashed off and returned with a blanket. He covered Sirius up and took out his wand.

"_Ennervate_," he cast. Sirius' eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake up.

Harry got scared. He had no medical training to speak of, and he had no one to whom he could go for help. He looked at his wand, he had used the holly wand to try to wake Sirius up. He pocketed the holly wand and took out the Elder Wand.

"_Ennervate_." Harry cast the spell and watched intently. Sirius' eyes fluttered again, and he stirred.

"Harry," said Sirius raggedly. "Where am I?"

"Grimmauld Place," replied Harry. "I Apparated us here." Tears were running down Harry's face.

Sirius looked at Harry through weary eyes. "Lily said you'd do something like this."

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, sipping hot chocolate and waiting for the rest of the family to come down for the Memorial Service. She felt in her pocket for her latest phial, just in case Dean Thomas tried anything last minute.

She was trying not to think about Harry, and the fact that she should be seeing him in just an hour or so. She thought of George. She had tried her best to be here for him, and she really felt that she was doing him some good.

He hadn't been moping as much, and he actually laughed and danced when she pranked Dean. She didn't want to take Fred's place in his life, but she did want him to realize that life had to go on.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Percy. The family had not really warmed up to Percy just yet. Of course Mum had hugged the stuffing out of him, and she was excited to have him back, but everyone else was weary of him.

Percy gave her a small smile, and she returned it, if only half-heartedly. For a moment, she felt sorry for Percy, but she knew that he had brought it on himself. In time, she thought that she could mend her bridges with her overly proper brother, but George was her priority now.

Ginny was spared a long awkward silence with Percy as Charlie and George came down next, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. No one seemed to think it odd that Hermione stayed more in the boys dorm with Ron than she did in the girls dorm.

"Good afternoon, your Highness!" George said, as Ginny sipped her hot chocolate. She just smiled as George and Charlie sat down across from her. She heard more footfalls and turned to see Seamus and Dean coming down the steps. Dean was wearing his familiar hopeful look on his face. Ginny turned back around, rolled her eyes at George and poured her last phial into her own chocolate.

Dean sat down beside her, much too close for her tastes. He looked into her eyes and spoke.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry about that prank this morning, someone is really being cruel to me."

She heard Seamus grunt at that comment.

"But I really felt like we were getting somewhere this morning." He took her hand. "Could we go somewhere and talk, alone?"

Ginny knew that her plan would work perfectly, the boy had no clue. "Sure, Dean. Just let me finish my hot chocolate." She started to take a sip, but paused.. "Would you like some?"

It was too intimate of a gesture for him to pass up. No one but people who really fancied each other drank from the same cup. Ginny knew that he could not resist. She was right.

"Erm... Sure." Dean took the mug and drained it, hoping to expedite their getaway, just as Ginny knew he would.

Ginny looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I don't think we can be together," she said. "I don't usually date women."

"But I'm not a..." Ginny saw in his eyes that he knew what she had done. He knew now for sure that she was the one doing it. She flashed him an evil smile.

Dean stood to run, but he was stopped in the middle of the common room and once again began to dance.

"I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR, IN NUMBERS TO BIG TO IGNORE..."

"_STUPEFY!"_ A red jet of light hit Dean in the back and he fell to the ground.

"He made me promise to do that if he broke into song again," Seamus said. "Go easy on him, Ginny. The boy is really in love with you." Seamus didn't wait for a reply as he hauled Dean"s unconscious form back up the steps.

Harry stood by an oak tree on the grounds of Hogwarts. He really didn't want to be there, but he couldn't miss the Memorial Service. He did wear his invisibility cloak, however, to fend any uncomfortable questions from redheads.

He saw the Weasley family, including Ginny, make their way to their seats. Ginny seemed to be sticking very close to George, and Ron was almost inseparable from Molly. Harry was a bit surprised to see that Ginny wasn't on Deans arm.

A few minutes later he saw Dean show up. The boy looked a little worse for wear, and his best friend Seamus almost seemed to be holding him up. Harry was very curious about the fearful glances that Dean kept giving Ginny.

For her part, Ginny seemed completely oblivious to Deans presence. She seemed to be splitting her focus between George and the stage, as though she were looking for something.

Harry had hated to leave Sirius, but his godfather had been improving steadily and eating well, so they decided it would be okay for Harry to go for a bit.

Soon the service began, and various family members were called to the stage to speak in memory of their loved ones. When it came time for the Weasleys to go up, Bill and Fleur escorted Arthur, Ron and Hermione escorted Molly, Charlie and Ginny escorted George and Percy walked alone.

Harry felt it was wrong of them to leave Percy all alone, as he had risked his life to return and fight beside his family. Without another thought, Harry pulled off his cloak and put his arm around Percy's shoulder.

Percy looked at Harry with a bit of surprise, but then merely smiled and walked with Harry up to the stage. When everyone took their place, Harry noticed Ginny look at him with shock, but she stayed with George.

Each of the family in turn spoke about their fallen son or brother, and Harry found himself comforting a sobbing Percy. Once everyone had spoken, Harry stepped forward.

"Fred Weasley was like a brother to me. He rescued me more than once over the years, and without him and his sacrifice, I wouldn't be here today. If there was any way... any way that I could trade my life for his, I would. Thank you." Harry returned to Percy as the Weasley family filed off the stage. He helped Percy back to his seat and then stood off to the side.

He noticed that as soon as Ginny got George back to his seat, she started making her way over to him. Before he could react, he saw that the next person going to the stage was Andromeda Tonks. Harry took off walking behind Mrs. Tonks and returned to the stage. He held little Teddy while Mrs. Tonks said her words, and then he stepped forward again.

"Remus and Tonks... were almost like parents to me. Remus was my last link to my father, and Tonks was like a quirky big sister. I loved them, and they trusted me to be the godfather of their son. I promise today before all of you that I will make sure their son is always loved, and that he knows just how heroic his parents were." Harry stepped back to Mrs. Tonks and whispered a few words to her, handed Teddy to her and then Disapparated.

Ginny was furious! She wanted to hex someone, but didn't know who to get. She stormed back to the common room fit to be tied.


	4. The Secret Betrayed

AUTHORS NOTE: There have been a good number of alerts and favourites for this story, so I'll keep posting chapters, despite very few reviews. So long as people are reading.

To reiterate, I do not own Harry Potter nor his related world.

The Secret Betrayed.

That evening the Weasleys returned to the Burrow, and everyone settled in for a good nights sleep. During the night, Ron and Hermione met in the kitchen to discuss the developments of the day.

"Where do you think he's staying?" asked Ron.

"No idea," Hermione began. "I feel like I _should_ know, but I don't."

"You reckon Harry's using the Fidelius to hide his safe house?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked at him with admiration. "Yes." She paused a moment while she stared at him. "That's exactly what I think."

Ron smiled. He knew that Hermione was inferring that she thought he was smart, but he didn't feel it. It was however, a nice moment between them, and he chose now to ask what had really been on his mind.

"Hermione, why haven't you mentioned going to find your parents yet?"

Hermione's gaze dropped to the floor. "Well... I really haven't..."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I know better," said Ron, cutting her off. He had seen her looking anxious lately and he knew why.

She looked him in the eyes. She knew she was busted. "Honestly?" she began. "I felt as though they might be better off where they are."

"Better off? They're in Australia and they don't even know they have a daughter!"

Hermione hesitated. She had wanted to discuss this with both Ron and Harry for a while and since their other worries were behind them now seemed as good a time as any.

"To tell you the truth, my parents haven't been getting along all that well the last few years," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"There has been so much going on, I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems."

Ron scoffed. He knew that she was right to an extent, but he also knew that anything that bothered her would never be a burden to him. Of course to make her understand this he would need to tell her the true extent of his feelings.

He stood and walked over to where she was and took her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and he kissed her on top of her head.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about the other night," he said quietly.

"Ron, it was just a kiss," she said in a shy voice. "It doesn't have to mean anything."

He took her chin between his finger and thumb, and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "What if I want it to mean something?"

Hermione smiled.

"I want you to know that your problems will never be a burden to me, and I want you to know why." Ron didn't hesitate to press his lips to hers. She met his kiss with years of pent up passion. Ron took her cue to deepen the kiss.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'

Harry sat at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place, eating breakfast with Sirius Black. Just a few days ago, he would have thought it impossible, as Sirius had been dead for two years. Harry mused for not the first time that he loved magic.

"More eggs?" asked Harry.

"No, thanks," replied Sirius. "I never knew Kreacher could cook so well."

"After the truth about Regulus came out, he had a fantastic change in attitude," Harry laughed.

Sirius had been gobsmacked to learn that his own little brother Regulus had played an important role in the defeat of Voldemort, even if it was posthumous.

Harry read over the headlines on the Daily Prophet. "They're still trying to figure out what happened at the Department of Mysteries," he said.

"Well, at least we told Kingsley. He was quite adamant about you showing up at that Ceremony on Friday."

"Well," began Harry. "He has a point. The people need to see their heroes rewarded in order to have closure and move on."

Sirius laughed. "Like you didn't have an ulterior motive!"

Harry tried to look innocent. "All I did was make a request!"

"Blackmailed the man is more like it!" Sirius exclaimed. He gave Harry a sly look and elbowed him in the ribs. "You know, Ginny will be there Friday." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So will her new boyfriend."

Sirius scoffed. "I won't believe this new boyfriend business until I hear it from her."

Ginny sat down to breakfast and scanned over the headlines of the Daily Prophet, looking for clues to the whereabouts of her lost boyfriend. Finding clues in the newspaper was a slim hope, but right now it was all she had.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed as she saw the headline. "The Department of Mysteries has been completely destroyed!"

The whole family gasped and Ron snatched away the paper.

"They don't know what caused it, but two whole floors of the Ministry were destroyed two nights ago."

Hermione gave him a knowing look. It didn't take a lot to figure out who Hermione thought was responsible.

"You reckon it had something to do with Harry?" Ron asked.

"Most likely," Ginny began. "If something weird happens, he's bound to be in the middle of it."

"Could've been rogue a Death Eater," said George.

"Maybe," Ron speculated, "But I don't think so. There was no dark mark, surely they would've taken credit."

"I think Ron is right," said Arthur. "It doesn't feel like a Death Eater attack." He took the paper from Ron and scanned the article. "It says there was no evidence of destructive spells, something caused it to crash from the inside."

"Could've been anything," said Bill, filling his plate with food. "There's no telling what they actually had in there."

The rest of the week passed without incident and soon it was time the awards Ceremony at the Ministry. While the top floors were still being repaired, the atrium was still sound enough for the proceedings.

Ginny strode into the Ministry atrium with a purpose. She had seen Harry at Fred's memorial, and let him get away, she would not make the same mistake again.

She took her seat and observed everything that was going on. There were many different witches and wizards mulling about, making small talk. She quickly picked up on the fact that there was one door off to the side of the large dais that had been erected for the ceremony that was heavily guarded.

That had to be where the Minister was, and probably where Harry would be. Ginny tried to discreetly move herself closer to the door, finding an empty seat and staying there.

When the rest of the Weasley family arrived, they waved Ginny over to come and sit with them. Ginny's refusal earned her a hard glare from her mother, but Ginny thought that she would deal with that later. Her priority right now was finding Harry. She had to get him to listen to reason, to tell him the truth about the whole Dean Fiasco.

After what seemed like forever, the actual award presentations began. First were the Orders of Merlin, Third Class, awarded to most everyone who had fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Then were the Orders of Merlin, Second Class, a group that included Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred (posthumously), George and Ginny herself.

Finally, there was only one award left to give. Minister Shacklebolt gave a speech (a bit too long, in Ginny's opinion), and finally introduced their final award recipient.

"Our last honoree needs no introduction. He has been a hero to our world since he was only a year old. Witches and Wizards, it is my great honour to award the Order of Merlin, First Class to the saviour of our society. For services to the Ministry and the people of Britain, I hereby award the Order of Merlin, First Class to Harry James Potter!"

The room burst into fanatical applause as the door that Ginny had been watching opened, and Harry stepped out and onto the stage. She thought that he glanced at her for a moment, but she wasn't sure.

As the guards followed Harry to the stage, Ginny stealthily left her chair and made her way over to the door. She knew that once Harry got his award, he would go back through the door and Ginny intended to be waiting for him. Taking advantage of the fact that everyone's attention was on Harry's speech, she slipped through the door into the room. Before she could even get her bearings, she ran headlong into something soft and fell on her bum. She looked up to see what she had hit and looked right into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"Ginny! What a pleasant surprise," said Sirius with a rather charming smile.

"Buh...you're..." Ginny was shocked! Sirius was dead! Suddenly Ginny's mind flew back to Christmas of her fourth year at Hogwarts, when her family was at Grimmauld Place, with her father recuperating from the snake attack.

Ginny had been raiding the kitchen in the middle of the night, her heartbreak over Harry's new relationship with Cho Chang causing her to require vast amounts of ice cream.

Sirius had walked in on her feast and quickly realized what it was about.

"_It's only temporary." Sirius had told her. "He won't stay with that girl."_

"_Who?" Ginny had asked indignantly, trying not to let him know that he had figured her out so easily. "What girl? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Sirius laughed. "Don't deny it. I see how you look at him."_

"_You mean Harry?" Ginny said. "I don't look at him any kind of way. I have a boyfriend."_

"_That won't last either," he said with a smile. "And Harry is noticing you as well, though he doesn't realize what it is he's feeling. Another year or so and he'll wrapped around your little finger."_

"_You're barmy!" Ginny said, dropping her bowl in the sink and going for the door._

"_And why should that mean that I'm not right?" Sirius smiled and pulled her into a hug._

"_Are you sure?" She asked in a small voice._

"_Without question," Sirius said, as he kissed her on top of her head. _

"Dead?" Sirius finished for her. "Yes, I was, but that's a story for another time. You need to get out of sight."

Sirius pulled her to her feet and stashed her behind a tapestry near the door. "Stay there and be quiet." Sirius told her. "And be sure to listen very carefully."

Ginny nodded as she heard Sirius' name called. He disappeared from the room and Ginny stood where she had been told to in stunned silence.

"Harry James Potter!" Shacklebolt called, and Harry stepped forward.

"Thank you." Harry said when the applause died down. "I'd like to thank all of you, and especially all the other people who have been honoured tonight. Without them, I'd never have been able to do what I did, and finish all this. Thanks."

Harry stepped aside and the Minister once again stepped forward. "We have two more things to cover before we are finished."

The crowd looked to one another, curious.

"When our Aurors searched the site of a former hide out of the Death Eaters, the remains of a man named Peter Pettigrew were found." Harry had asked him to leave out the fact that Peter's body had been found at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had saved Harry's life, and he wouldn't forget it.

"This fact, added to the testimony of Mr. Potter and several others, has led me to the following decision." Kingsley paused. "At the request of Harry Potter, as of this date, I hereby pardon Mr. Sirius Black of all charges against him."

The crowd erupted in activity. Most didn't know that Sirius had fought for the Order of the Phoenix, quite a lot of them didn't even know the Order existed.

Harry stepped forward. "As some of you may know, Sirius is my godfather. What you don't know is that Sirius was innocent from the beginning. Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort…" The room collectively gasped, even in death they feared his name. "Pettigrew betrayed my parents and framed Sirius for it. Sirius Black fought alongside Dumbledore and myself against Voldemort!"

This quieted the crowd a bit, until Kingsley stepped forward again. "With that in mind, I would like to award the Order of Merlin, Second Class, to Mr. Sirius Orion Black!"

The announcement was met with a smattering of applause, until the door beside the dais opened, and Sirius stepped out onto the stage. His hair was neat, his beard perfectly trimmed, and his robes were neatly pressed. Sirius stepped over to Kingsley and accepted his award with a firm handshake. He then turned to Harry and the two hugged as if they had never seen each other before.

The crowd was aghast. No one could believe that Sirius Black was actually on the stage. He had been almost as feared as Voldemort himself.

No one was more shocked than the Weasley family. All Weasley eyes turned to Ron and Hermione.

"We didn't know!" Ron stammered. He turned to Hermione. "Did you know?"

She shook her head, with tears in her eyes. She knew that he was dead, but for Harry to be right there, holding onto him as if for dear life, it had to really be Sirius.

Ginny stood behind her tapestry, trying very hard to be still and quiet. She had heard muffled voices from behind the closed door, assuming it was Harry and Sirius addressing the crowd.

Sirius! How could Sirius possibly be here? She knew that he had been dead, Harry had been devastated. Could it be possible that Harry had found a way to restore Sirius to life? Could it be related to the massive destruction that ripped through the Department of Mysteries that had been reported in the Daily Prophet?

as Ginny's mind spun with so many questions, she heard the door open and some people entered the room.

"Well that went well," she heard Sirius' voice say.

"The general public will be easy, they didn't even know you had died," Harry said. "The Order members, on the other hand, will need an explanation."

"Well I wouldn't have believed it if it had been anyone else," she heard Kingsley say. "But with you, Harry, anything seems to be possible."

"Harry," it was Sirius. "I've been thinking. I believe we should let Kingsley in on our current address."

"Sirius, I wanted it to stay secret," Harry said shortly.

"I know, but Kingsley is trustworthy and he might need to contact us in the event of an emergency."

"I don't know," she heard Harry say with a worried voice.

"Besides..." Sirius began, "With the Fidelius charm in place, he can't tell anyone."

"Ok," Harry said finally. "Kingsley, we're staying at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London."

Of course! He was staying at headquarters!

Ginny should have known. Of course she probably would have if he hadn't done the Fidelius. He couldn't hide now, however, as Ginny meant to find him and set this all straight.

"Thanks, Harry," she heard Kingsley say. "It means a lot that you would trust me with this, and I won't be in touch unless it's an emergency."

"Well, let's get going then Sirius," Harry said.

"You go on, I seem to have a smudge on my new boots!" she heard Sirius say.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" she heard Harry ask with a laugh before Disapparating.

as soon as she heard the crack of Harry's Disapparation, the tapestry was pulled back. "Did you get all that?" Sirius asked her.

Ginny nodded.

"I'm trusting that this has all been some kind of misunderstanding, and that you didn't throw my godson over for some other boy, am I right?"

Ginny nodded again.

"Good, now fix this soon, his constant moping about is driving me batty!" Sirius said.

Ginny stepped out and pulled him into a huge hug

"I told you he'd be yours one day." Sirius smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head before Disapparating. Ginny was certain that this was really Sirius. No one else could have known of their conversation.

Ginny walked absently towards the apparition point, to join her family. When she arrived, she found them all in an uproar.

"Ginny! There you are! Did you know anything about Sirius still being alive?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny wore an innocent look as she shook her head.

"Well do you reckon it was really Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, it was really him," Ginny replied.

"How can you be sure, dear?" Molly asked her.

"I talked to him," Ginny said. "There's no doubt, Sirius really is back."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'

Sirius returned to Grimmauld place moments after Harry. He found his godson sitting on the sofa looking very depressed.

"You saw her, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "For a moment, when I stepped out of the door I saw her in the crowd. I never caught sight of her again."

Sirius sat down beside him and sighed heavily. "I really think you should talk to her, get her side of the story."

Harry shook his head. "No. It's too late. She probably left the ceremony early to run back to Dean."

BANG BANG BANG

Someone was knocking on the door. Harry gave Sirius a confused look. "Kingsley wouldn't have come so soon, would he?"

"No idea," replied Sirius innocently.

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Don't look at me, you're the secret keeper!"

BANG BANG BANG

Harry strode over to the door, and with his wand drawn, pulled it open.

It was Ginny Weasley.

She stepped in the door and snatched away his wand. "Give me that before I stuff it up your stupid arse, Potter!" she snapped.

Harry looked at Sirius accusingly. Sirius simply smiled and walked up the steps.

"Kreacher!" he called. "I'll be needing my bath drawn!"

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Good evening Ginny, Harry," Sirius said with a sly grin.

"You mangy old..."

"Potter!" Ginny said sharply. "We need to talk."


	5. Australia & the First Time

Australia, and The First Time

AUTHORS NOTE:Still pretty sparse on reviews, but that's okay. Plenty of alerts and favourites. Re-editing and reposting is giving me new ideas on the direction, even though the chapters are done through nineteen! Thanks to all who read!

Despite a very equitable 90/10 split offer, JK Rowling still refuses to go in partners with me, so I still do not own Harry Potter.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked as he sat down on the sofa.

The Burrow was unusually quiet. Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage, and taken George with them. Charlie had returned to Romania, as there had been a storm that damaged the dragon pens and he was desperately needed. Percy had returned to his flat.

"No. I haven't seen her since breakfast," Hermione said, sipping her tea.

Ron hoped that his sister had found some luck in her quest to locate Harry. He knew that once they talked, everything would back to normal, one way or the other. Either Harry would listen to reason, or Ginny would hex him, and then he would listen to reason.

He looked over at Hermione. She had been jumpy ever since the final battle had ended. He hoped that she was still nervous about finding her parents, and that he hadn't mucked things up with her already. They hadn't really talked about anything of substance since he kissed her. She had reacted well to the kiss, Ron had been very pleased with her enthusiasm, but they hadn't really talked about their new status.

"Hermione, would you like to go and speak with Kingsley? To see if we can get your parents back from Australia?" Ron asked quietly, hoping that she wouldn't be offended.

Hermione sighed and sat her cup down on the table. "I suppose we should, but I can't help feeling like they'll be happier where they are. They may not remember me, but they're together and they're happy."

Ron budged over next her and put his arm around her. "Honestly, don't you think it should be their choice?"

"Is it really so selfish of me to want them to be happy?" she asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Of course not," Ron said, wiping away her tear. "But their happiness isn't real. Would you want to live a life based on a false memory? Something forced on you by someone else?"

Ron leaned back on the sofa and pulled her into his chest. She went willingly and sobbed quietly for a few moments.

"It really is unfair to make them live a life they didn't choose," she finally said. "We should go get them."

Later that day, thanks to some red-tape wrangling by the Minister of Magic, Hermione and Ron found themselves sitting in the offices of Monica and Wendell Wilkins, Dentists, in Queensland, Australia.

"Harry's daft about this fame thing," Ron said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Well, if we hadn't pulled some strings with Kingsley, we wouldn't be sitting here, would we?"

Hermione sighed and continued to browse her magazine. Ron reckoned that there was not much he could to fix things between Hermione's parents, but he could be there to support her as best he could.

After about twenty minutes, the receptionist called. "Mr. And Mrs. Weasley!"

Hermione and Ron stood and followed the receptionist into an office.

"Dr. Wilkins will be with you shortly."

Ron sat in the examination chair, while Hermione took the seat by the door.

"Remember the plan, when he starts looking over my teeth, you hit him from behind with the memory restorative charm."

Hermione nodded as the door opened.

"Hello, Mr. ahh Weasley!" Dr. Wilkins said, looking over the chart. "Here for a check up I. see."

"Yes, sir," Ron said.

"Very well, then," the Doctor said as he stepped over to Ron. "Open wide."

Hermione watched her father, whom she hadn't seen in almost a year, examine Ron's teeth. She knew that she needed to perform the charm to restore his memory, but a part of her was reluctant. Shouldn't her parents stay together? Didn't they deserve to be happy?

Finally, reason won out and she performed the charm. She knew deep down that they should make their own choice.

Mr. Granger stopped looking through Ron's teeth and turned to see his daughter. "Hermione!"

Hermione grabbed her father in a massive hug. Tears flowed from her eyes. "Daddy!"

"Does this mean that it's all over then? That the danger has passed?"

"Yes, Daddy. Harry's finished it. We're all safe again." Hermione refused to let go of her father.

"How have you and Mum been?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

Mr. Granger hesitated. "Honestly? About as usual."

Ron could see the disappointment in Hermione's face. Apparently her parents hadn't gotten along as Wendell and Monica Wilkins any better than they had as Oliver and Jessica Granger.

Sometimes people just weren't meant to be together.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Hermione sobbed. "I wish I knew a spell to fix it all."

"It's alright, pumpkin, some things just aren't meant to be."

Soon Mr. Granger asked Mrs. Wilkins to come in under the pretence of consulting on a case. Hermione quickly performed her memory charm and Mrs. Granger was restored. Ron could sense the tension between Hermione's parents, but he tried to ignore it. By the end of the evening, they were back in England, at the Grangers home.

Sirius Black sat back in the tub and allowed the hot water to envelop him. It had been quite too long since his last long, luxurious bath.

Sirius let his mind wander to the time he had spent dead. It had been quite a wrench to have to leave Harry alone, but being reunited with Lily and James had been glorious.

They had been sad to see Moony join them in death, but at the same time they were happy to all be together. Tonks and Lily had gotten on famously.

Lily had regaled Tonks for hours on end with stories about their Hogwarts days, the more embarrassing the better. Lily had even stooped to telling the story of the first time she had used the Bat Bogey Hex.

Sirius and James had been goofing off down by the lake, and had transfigured Snape's trousers into a pink tutu. Sirius had thought it quite witty, but Lily disagreed. She had tried to hex them both, but Sirius had ducked out of the way and James took the full blast of it. He ran around fighting the bogeys until he fell in the lake. Tonks laughed like a madwoman when she heard it.

Of course all the reunions on the other side weren't so pleasant. Wormtail sought them out after his passing and tried to apologize for his actions.

Lily and Remus had been willing to talk to him, as he had sacrificed his life for Harry. James and Sirius, while they appreciated the act, were less forgiving.

Sirius thought of Harry. The poor boy had seen nothing but abuse and violence all his life. He hoped the boy could make peace with Ginny and get on with some living.

He vaguely wondered what was going on downstairs when a scream broke the silence.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHRRRGGGG!"

Sirius smiled.

"GERROFF ME! GETTTUMOFFAME!" It was Harry's voice.

Sirius laughed. "Just like James," he mused, sipping his brandy.

Ron Weasley sat on the chair in front of the desk in Hermione Granger's bedroom. He wondered exactly how many books she had read at this desk over the years, and knew that most all of the letters she had written him had been written right here.

Hermione lay on the bed nearby, with her face in her pillow. He knew that she was feeling very stressed over the poor state of her parents' relationship, but he also knew that there was nothing to be done. If Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not want to stay together, which they apparently didn't, no one could or should force them.

Soon the bedroom door opened. It was Jessica Granger. "Hermione, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure mum," Hermione said, getting up from her bed. She followed her mother into the kitchen. She hoped that her mother would confide in her about what was going on.

"What did you want to talk about, mum?" Hermione asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was just wondering," began Jessica, pouring them both some tea. "About your boyfriend."

Hermione managed a weak smile as she sat at the table. Her mother placed a cup of tea in front of her as she sat as well. This certainly wasn't the conversation she expected.

"How long have you been together?"

Hermione maintained her little smile. "Actually only since yesterday," she said with a humourless laugh. "But it seems like forever."

"I know you've been friends for years." Jessica smiled. "To be honest, I always thought you would go for the other one."

"Harry?" Hermione laughed earnestly. "Harry has always been like a brother to me. There was never anything else there." She paused and sipped her tea. "It's always been Ron for me."

Jessica Granger sipped her tea, and refused to look her daughter in the eye. "And you've only been together for a day?"

"Well, fighting a war doesn't leave much time for other concerns," Hermione said sadly.

"So I guess you two haven't been..." She paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Been what?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Intimate."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Mother!"

"Well, we are both grown women. You can talk to me about these things!" Jessica said, trying to sound bright.

"Well the answer is no. I've never... I mean we've never..." Hermione blushed some more.

"I'm sorry dear. I wouldn't ask except..." She fidgeted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable with the questions she was asking.

"I don't know why you would possibly need to know _that,"_ Hermione said shyly.

"I've been sleeping in the guest room lately. I was hoping that you and Ron could stay together, so I wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa," Jessica said quickly, as though she was anxious about saying it.

"You're really not going to stay together, are you?" Hermione whispered, hoping not to get the answer that she knew was coming.

Jessica looked at her daughter sadly. She knew that her heart was breaking, but there was no other way. "I'm sorry dear, but no."

"Was it any better when you were in Australia?" Hermione was beginning to regret her decision to restore their memories.

"At first, but we soon went right back to arguing." She sipped her tea. "I had already started to think about finding a solicitor and filing for divorce."

Hermione dropped her head to the table, and wanted to cry. She didn't however, as she knew at least that her decision to restore them had been the right one.

"Mum," Hermione began quietly. "What is the real problem between you and dad?"

Jessica sighed deeply and refused to meet Hermione's gaze. "We just seem to disagree about most everything dear," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "It's just hard to accept."

"I'm sorry, love," Jessica said. "I'm afraid that, deep down, your father and I just aren't a good match."

Hermione stepped back into her room and saw Ron sitting just where she had left him.

"Is everything ok?" asked Ron.

"Not really," she said absently. She stepped over to her wardrobe and took out her pyjamas. She dropped them on the bed and pulled her jumper over her head. "Mum and dad are splitting up. They didn't even get along with their memories changed."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Changing into my bed things, do you mind?"

Ron blushed furiously. "Your parents will kill me if they catch you!"

Hermione dropped her jeans to the floor and stepped out of them. She sauntered over to Ron and put her arms around his neck. "Actually," she began, teasingly. "Mum asked me if I could keep you in here tonight."

Ron's eyes got very big. "Really?" he squeaked.

"Mmhmm..." Hermione nodded. "So what am I to do with you all night long?"

Ron's blush intensified. His ears were blood red. "I'm sure we'll think of something," he said quietly.

Standing there in only her bra and knickers, Hermione pressed her lips to his.


	6. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

"Potter!" Ginny said sharply. "We need to talk."

"All right then," said Harry, motioning her into the house. He closed the door and followed her into the sitting room. He didn't want to have this conversation, it was painful just to look at her.

"How's Dean?" Harry asked sarcastically. He wasn't going to let her get the upper hand.

Ginny spun around to face him, with her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him since we left Hogwarts," Ginny replied, anger in her voice. "We weren't together by the way. That was just a fantasy of his."

Harry backed up a step. He knew it was a bad thing to do, to show fear, but he couldn't help it.

"Well you certainly seemed to like having breakfast together. Don't deny it, I saw you on the map!"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him, twirling her wand in her hand. "Spying on me then? Didn't you have the guts to ask me face to face?" she spat.

"I did," Harry said shortly. "You told me to bugger off!"

Ginny gave him a cold look and he saw her wand hand twitch. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that she still had his wand, and the Elder Wand was in his bag upstairs.

"I thought- I was talking- to _Dean_," Ginny said with cold fury in her voice.

"Well.. Erm, how was I supposed to know that?" he sputtered.

"You might have asked me," she said coolly. Ginny was barely containing her anger with him.

Harry shuddered. This was insane! Here he stood, Saviour of the Wizarding world, frightened out of his wits by a sixteen-year-old girl! Damn Sirius for having set him up like this!

"Why would Dean tell me you were back together then?"

Ginny's steely glare never faltered. "He asked me if we could be friends, and I agreed. He dreamt up the rest."

Harry managed to look angry, even though he felt rather foolish. He breifly thought of showing her the badge from the Department of Mysteries. "Are you sure there isn't more to it than that? He seemed very sure!" Harry smirked at her. "Are you sure there were no _friendly kisses_?"

The yellow light hit Harry right in the face. Ginny didn't like the inference.

"AAAAAAHHHHHRRRGGGG!" He cried, running about, fighting the growing bogeys.

"GERROFF ME! GETTTUMOFFAME!" Harry screamed as he fought the bat-shaped balls of mucus.

Ginny let him fight a bit, before casting _Finite Incantatum_.

Harry collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. "Did you I _have_ to do that?" he panted.

"It made _me_ feel much better," Ginny said, sitting on the sofa and crossing her legs.

"So if you didn't get back with Dean," Harry asked from the floor, "why were you having breakfast with him?"

"Oh he tried," Ginny said, "but he was less than successful." Ginny laughed a small laugh.

"Did you do this to him, too?" He still lay flat on his back.

Ginny laughed. "Worse."

Harry raised himself on his elbow and looked at her. "Worse than Bat Bogeys?"

Ginny smiled at him innocently. "Would you call singing _It's Raining Men _in front of the Great Hall worse?"

Harry laughed, "You didn't!"

Ginny smiled sweetly. "For starters. He was very persistent."

"Starters? It got worse?" Harry got up from the floor and sat down beside her. The hex had put him in a much friendlier mood.

Ginny nodded. "The next morning it was _I'm a Woman_. "

Harry laughed some more.

"And later on, before the Memorial Service it was _I Am Woman, Hear Me Roar_."

Harry was doubled over laughing. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"He didn't finish the last one however."

He finally managed to get himself under control. "Why not?"

"He had made Seamus promise to stun him if he broke out in song again," she sighed.

Harry laughed harder, "I wish I had seen that!" The sight of Seamus dragging off an unconscious Dean was very appealing.

Ginny frowned. "Had you been there to sort all this out it wouldn't have been necessary!"

Harry stopped laughing and became very interested in his trainers.

"So what about you then?" she asked.

"What _about_ me?" he replied indignantly.

"What about those _dating opportunities on the ground_ we discussed at my birthday?" Ginny asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Seems I was right about that," he said quietly. "No time for romance when you're on the run."

After an awkward silence, Harry spoke. "How's George holding up?" he asked quietly.

"Not too bad," Ginny said, "the pranks helped him a lot."

After another awkward moment, Ginny spoke. "Thanks for what you did with Percy," she said. "The family had been sort of reluctant to welcome him home," she added almost in a whisper. "It meant a lot to him."

"It's ok. He really was brave that night."

"It's sort of odd now," she began. "Since the service, George has started getting closer to Percy. It's sort of like a joker and a straight man now, instead of two jokers."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Everything," he said quietly. "Leaving the other day, leaving last year."

"You did what you had to last year," she said, "As for the other day..." She grinned and evil grin. "That's what the Bat Bogeys were for."

Harry laughed a little. "Yeah, Guess I deserved that."

Harry sat on his side of the sofa while Ginny was on hers. After another uncomfortable silence, Harry spoke. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said shyly, "we can't just automatically be a couple again, can we?"

"I don't see why not," Ginny said.

"Because I broke up with you. We can't just pretend that I didn't do that."

"You tried to break up, I never agreed," she said angrily.

"You don't have to agree. It was just done!" Harry was sounding a little hysterical.

Ginny laughed. "Are you barmy? Nothing is _just done_ without my permission, Harry!"

Harry looked at her in disbelief. Her permission? Who did she think she was?

"I waited six years for you to notice me, and then I waited another year for you to _do what had to be done_," she said angrily. "I will not wait another day! You are mine! End of discussion!"

Harry gulped. "I don't get a say in it?"

"No, you don't," she said, fingering her wand. "Any complaints?"

"Nope, I'm good!" One Bat Bogey hex was quite enough, for a lifetime.

"All right then. Now tell me about Sirius."

Harry spent the next hour retelling his experience in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny hung on his every word, and hugged him fiercely when he recounted escaping from the falling ceiling.

"So it was a one off kind of thing?" She asked.

He knew what she meant. She was asking if there was any chance of bringing Fred back as well.

"I'm afraid so," he said apologetically. "I was only able to do it because Sirius went through the veil with his body, and the archway is gone now anyways."

"But you still have the stone, you could still talk to him."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess we could."

"Right now?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded and went to get the Resurrection Stone. When he returned, he handed it to her. "Just turn it over in your hand three times and think of Fred. I don't know if I'll be able to see him or not if you call him."

Ginny nodded and took the stone. Harry watched a tear fall as she turned it over three times.

"So then I took the chicken and..." Fred turned and looked at them "Harry? Ginny? What's going on?"

Ginny opened her eyes and saw her brother. She grinned and ran towards him holding out her arms. She ran right through him.

"What?" She was shocked.

"He's like a ghost," Harry said. "He'll only be here as long as you hold the stone."

"Can you see him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's the perk of being the _Master of Death_."

"Ginny," Fred said, "I saw what you did to Dean, that was masterful!"

Ginny smiled. "Did you really like it?"

"Of course! Couldn't have done better myself!" Fred smiled.

"Are you all right?" Ginny said, "is it dreadful where you are?"

Fred laughed. "It's brilliant over here! In fact, I was just talking with Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian, those two have some incredible stories!"

Ginny smiled. "Mum will be glad."

"Tell them all to lighten up, Ginny. I'm fine."

"I will. I wish I could hug you," Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah, me too. Now let me go on, I know you two have some snogging to catch up on."

"I love you," Ginny said, fighting back tears.

"I love you too, Sis. And Harry!"

"Yeah."

"Don't go blaming yourself on my account. I knew what I was doing," Fred said with a smile.

Harry nodded, failing to hold back his tears.

Ginny placed the stone on the table. Fred waved as he faded from view. Ginny threw her arms around Harry and hugged him. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime."

When Ginny had gone home, Harry marched up the stairs and threw open the bathroom door.

"You set me up, didn't you?" he said to a very naked Sirius.

"Of course! Isn't that why you brought me back? To help solve your problems?"

Harry looked furious. "I brought you back because I missed you!" He picked up a towel and threw it at his godfather. "She hexed me! Did you know that?"

Sirius laughed. "I heard you screaming, bat bogeys?"

"Yes!"

"If I had a sickle for every time Lily hexed James like that!" he laughed. "Serves you right." Sirius stood up and Harry swiftly turned around.

"Remind me why I brought you back again?"

"Because you just couldn't go on without my irreplaceable wit and my devilish charm!" Sirius said with a grin as he dried himself off and dressed.

"Is that it? I thought I just needed a partner to play fetch!" He glared at Sirius, who glared back at him.

"She obviously didn't kiss you," Sirius said grimly.

"What makes you so sure?" Harry shot back angrily.

"If she had, you'd be in a much better mood!"

Harry maintained his angry facade, but inside, her reckoned Sirius was right.

The next morning, Ginny climbed down the steps at the Burrow to breakfast. She had come home through the floo last night only after making Harry promise to bring Sirius over for breakfast. She knew that she needed to have a talk with her Mum before they arrived.

She regretted the fact that the reunion with Harry hadn't been more... I _physical_, but she had to admit that after talking with her dead brother, she hadn't felt very randy. Besides, she knew there would be time for those concerns soon enough.

"Good morning, mum," she said, finding her mother the only one up so early.

"Good morning, dear. You came in rather late last night didn't you?" Molly gave her a questioning glare.

Ginny smiled. "I found him last night."

"You found Harry?" Molly said, taking a seat at the table beside her daughter.

"Yes. Sirius helped me beat the Fidelius Charm that Harry was using and we had a long talk."

Molly gasped. "Oh my, is he alright? You didn't go too hard on him, did you?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Are you certain it was really Sirius?" asked Molly. "How could it be?

Ginny smiled and poured some tea. "Harry told me the whole story. It has to do with the Department of Mysteries."

"The Death Chamber?" Molly asked, with a touch of trepidation.

Ginny nodded. "Harry was able to summon him back, because he originally went through the veil with his body and all." Ginny hoped that Molly would get the message. That it wasn't possible to bring back her lost son. She noticed a defeated look on her mother's face. She got the message.

"I talked to Fred, though," Ginny said quietly.

Molly's eyes shot open. "How?"

"Harry has... a way to talk to people who've crossed over," Ginny said, not knowing if Harry would want to advertise about the Hallows. "We used it to call him back for a moment."

Tears started falling down Molly's cheeks. "Is he all right?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "He's fine. When we got him, he had been with Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian, trading stories about pranks!"

Molly laughed. Ginny could tell she was at least a little bit relieved.

"Those three together will be making mischief for years to come!" Molly said, sounding happier than she had in ages. Ginny reckoned that she felt safer knowing her brothers were taking care of Fred.

Molly resumed her place in front of the stove. Ginny felt as though things might get a little better now. "Fred said to tell you all to lighten up, he's fine and he's happy."

"So I take it you and Harry cleared the air last night?" Molly said, sounding happier than Ginny remembered her sounding in a while.

"Yes. In fact, I made him promise to pop over for breakfast with Sirius."

Ron awoke that morning to loud voices arguing downstairs. He looked around and remembered the night before. Hermione had been very aggressive with him, taking their relationship to a level that he hadn't expected to see for months.

He never would have believed that his first time would be in Hermione's bed. After a moment, the voices woke her as well.

She sat up with a sigh. "We'd better get dressed. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

Ron pulled her back down and kissed her. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

She returned his smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He laughed a little. "After last night, how could I not?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "It was rather brilliant, wasn't it?"

After a rather intense snog, they arose, dressed, and Ron waited while Hermione went down to test the waters.

When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her father storm out the front door.

"Are you all right, Mum?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear."

"Ok then," she said meekly. "Ron and I are going to be leaving soon." She really wanted to talk to her mother, find out why she was fighting so much with her father. If she knew what the root of the problem was she might be able to fix it.

"Hermione," Jessica said. "can I... oh never mind."

"What is it Mum?"

"Your father told me to be gone when he gets home," she said quietly. "I was wondering if I could go with you."

"Oh," Was all Hermione could manage. Having her along would give them a chance to talk, but it would be awkward for a muggle to carry on in the magical world. Hermione wasn't even sure if muggles could use the floo network.

"I understand, though, if you don't want me to. I can find a hotel, or something," she said with a disappointed tone.

"No, Mother, I won't hear of it. Of course you can come with us!" She said brightly. Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of things.


	7. Starting Over

7 Starting Over

Harry Potter found himself sitting at the breakfast table of the Burrow, eating with Sirius and Arthur Weasley. Molly and Ginny were over at the sink, doing dishes. The wireless was playing, and Ginny was swaying back and forth to a song she liked.

This was the scene when Ron stepped in the back door. "Harry!" he said brightly, "Good to see you!"

Harry nodded and cast a fearful glance at Ginny. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind.

"Bat Bogeys?" Ron asked, assuming that Ginny would not have let Harry by without any punishment whatsoever.

Harry nodded again.

"Figured that," Ron said with a smile, clapping Harry on the back as he passed.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, taking a seat beside Harry. He shot her a fearful glance that she ignored.

"She'll be along in a minute, but she's bringing her mum. It's good to see you, Sirius."

"You as well, Ron, I trust everything is going well?" said Sirius.

"Not exactly, Hermione's parents sort of split up, that's why her mum is coming with us. She needs a place to stay for a while."

Everyone looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well she's certainly welcome to stay here," Molly said brightly. Her mood had improved drastically since she found out that her son was with her two brothers.

When Ron sat down beside Ginny, she quickly took his hand. "I talked to Fred last night."

Ron shot milk out his nose. "Fred?" he asked. "How?"

"Resurrection Stone," Harry said.

"Oh," said Ron. "Is that how we got old Snuffles back as well?"

Sirius grinned.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I had to use all three of the Hallows and the Archway." Harry knew he would recount the whole story later, in private.

"I thought that looked like your handiwork at the Department of Mysteries," Ron said, filling his plate with eggs and toast.

Just then Hermione came in the back door with a woman who looked to be a more mature version of herself.

"Hello, everyone. This is my mother, Jessica Granger."

Jessica was greeted with a warm chorus of hellos.

"Ronald, take Mrs. Granger's bag up to Percy's old room," Molly said. "Come sit down, dear, and have some breakfast."

Before Jessica could sit down, she was faced with a dashingly handsome man with long hair and a perfectly trimmed beard, wearing an expensive looking suit. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Sirius Black," the man said.

"Jessica Granger," she replied.

Hermione jumped between them. "Sirius is Harry's godfather," she said. She turned to Sirius and whispered, "Down, doggy!"

"I see beauty runs in the family," Sirius said with a smile, before taking his seat.

Ginny bumped Harry's leg, and gave him a knowing look before finishing her breakfast. Sirius was obviously smitten.

They all sat breakfasting, and Jessica was the first to speak. "So, Mr. Black, what is it that you do?"

Sirius smiled. "It seems to be my lot in life to make mischief," Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed. "Harry's father and I perfected the practice, long ago."

"Does mischief-making pay very well?" she asked with a grin.

"Molly's son George seems to think so, but my family was quite wealthy, so money has never been a concern."

Molly sighed. "George runs a joke shop in a magical community near London. He's been very successful."

"I thought that there were twins that ran the store?" Jessica said to Hermione.

"Oh, yes," answered Hermione nervously. "Fred died, during the war."

"Oh Molly," said Jessica. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite all right," Molly replied. "I have it on good authority that my Fred is in a better place."

Hermione tuned out the rest of the breakfast conversation. She idly looked over at Ron. He was having a pleasant conversation with Harry and Ginny, talking and smiling as if nothing at all had happened between them last night.

She hadn't meant to actually sleep with him, sleeping perhaps, but not the rest. It was much too soon in their budding relationship for her to have attacked him like that.

Hermione thought back to how furious she had been when her mother suggested that she keep Ron in her room with her. It wasn't that she didn't love Ron, or that they wouldn't have eventually arrived there on their own. But Hermione could not believe that her mother, of all people, would ask her to stay in her room overnight with her boyfriend!

It was scandalous. Hermione's mother should have insisted that they sleep apart, no matter what. Molly Weasley would never hear of allowing Harry and Ginny to sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed! That was the reason that Hermione had taken things so far with Ron last night, her anger at her mother.

Hermione wished that she knew exactly why her parents had so much trouble getting along. They had never rowed in front of her, and had been very careful not to let her know the exact nature of their problems.

And Sirius! Sniffing about her mum like an animal! Of course Sirius had been without a woman of his own since Hermione had known him, it was only natural that he would test the waters with an attractive woman of similar age who was on the verge of being single again.

But her mother was a married woman! It was completely inappropriate for her to be accepting his advances knowing that she had a husband and a family! She was shamelessly flirting with him! Without excusing herself, Hermione rose from the table and stomped up the stairs to Ron's room.

After breakfast, Harry took Ginny outside for a walk. They had not yet properly gotten back together, regardless of Ginny's protests the night before.

"It's comfortable out today," Harry said casually.

"Did you bring me out here to discuss the weather?" Ginny asked with a chuckle.

Harry laughed. "No, I don't suppose I did."

"Hermione is acting weird; I wonder how she's feeling about her parents splitting up?" she said.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Do you reckon we should ask her?" Harry thought it ironic; Hermione was usually the one to press him about his feelings. It might be nice to turn the tables for once.

Ginny shrugged. "I think we should let Ron try to help her first. He is her boyfriend after all."

Harry laughed again. "So when he mucks it all up, we'll step in and save the day?"

Ginny just looked up at him and smiled. She thought of a flip remark about Harry saving people, but thought better of it.

They held hands and walked in a companionable silence for a few minutes until they reached the pond.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Harry asked in a small voice, pulling Ginny in to hold her close.

"Which bit?" Ginny asked smartly.

"You said that we could just be a couple again." He looked out over the pond. "It just seems like it's too easy," he said, never looking away from the horizon, "nothing is ever easy for me."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "You've earned a little easy, Harry," said Ginny, and then she reached up and pressed her lips to his.

Her kiss was soft, _luxurious_, Harry thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. _This is it_, he thought, _this is what I fought for. This is what I died and came back for, and it's so worth it._

Harry felt his hands sliding over her back, and soon he slipped them under her blouse. He caressed the silky skin of her back for a few minutes, letting their kiss linger. Before long, Harry got bold and ran his thumbs over the strap of her bra, and then he moved his hands around towards the front.

"Wait a minute, Harry," she said, breaking the kiss. "Let's take this slow."

Harry found himself a bit breathless after the kiss. "Of course, I'm sorry." He had assumed too much, now he knew that he had offended her.

"No! Don't be sorry," she said, stroking his cheek. "I'm not angry. It's just that..."

"What?" he asked. "I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for."

Ginny buried her face in his chest. "I know you probably think I'm _experienced_ because I've had two other boyfriends," Ginny paused to find the right words. "I mean, I've kissed boys before, but no one has ever touched me... under my clothes like that."

Harry felt a wave of happiness wash over him. "That's great," Harry stammered, "I mean, that's okay." He felt himself trembling. "I'm not very experienced, either."

"Really?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. "I thought for sure that Cho, or someone... I mean, lots of girls fancied you in school, Harry."

"Well," he stammered. "Cho kissed me once, and it wasn't very good, but other than that I really have no experience at all." He held her tight so that she couldn't see his blush. He found it odd that they were having such an open discussion when they had never touched this topic in the weeks they had dated last year.

Harry could feel Ginny trembling. "What is it?"

"Romilda told a story about you," she said quietly. "She told all the girls in Gryffindor that she gave you a love potion, and the two of you had... had a _romantic interlude _in the Astronomy Tower."

Harry took her by the arms and pushed her back to look her in the eyes. "Ginny! I..."

"It's all right Harry," she said quickly. "I'm not angry. You don't have to pretend."

"Why did you never ask me about this before?" he asked quietly.

"I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen," she answered. "We were only together for a few weeks and I had wanted you for so long, I didn't want to muck it up." Ginny avoided his gaze, but she had to know the truth if this was going to work.

"It never happened," he said sternly. "I've never been with any girl that way."

She looked into his eyes to find the truth. It wasn't hard to find. "You're not lying."

He shook his head. "I don't want that with anyone... but you."

Hermione lay on Ron's bed, curled up in a ball with his pillow. She wanted to cry over the problems between her parents, but she was too angry.

How dare her mother sit there like nothing was wrong? How could she even stand to talk to Sirius with that flirtatious tone? Like a common tart!

Hermione thought about the night before. She and Ron had made love for the very first time, and why not? She certainly had her mother's permission! The tart had even insisted on it!

She heard Ron enter the room, but she feigned sleep. She didn't really want to talk right now. She felt the bed give as he sat beside her. He gently rubbed her shoulder. She supposed he was trying to figure out if she was awake. She didn't move.

"Hermione, do you want to talk?" he whispered. Hermione ignored him. Ron lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione rolled over to face him and buried her face in his chest.

"It'll be ok," Ron said, though he didn't believe it. "It'll all work out." He knew he was rubbish at this comforting business, but he tried anyway.

Hermione moved up to look Ron in the eyes. She knew what she wanted to do to forget about things. Without another word, she kissed him.

Harry and Ginny stepped back into the house after a refreshing walk. When they got to the sitting room, they found Sirius talking animatedly with Molly and Jessica.

"Hello, everyone!" Harry said with an infectious grin.

Sirius smiled. "I see you two had a productive walk!" He gave Harry a sly grin. "Your mood is much improved from last night!"

Harry blushed. "Fresh air will do that." He realized that Sirius knew what they had been up to.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"They're upstairs," answered Molly.

"We need to get going, Harry," Sirius said with his perpetual grin.

Harry thought to himself that Sirius looked much too happy. Something must be up. He made a mental note to get to the bottom of it.

"Let's go see Ron first," Ginny said. "Just a few more minutes and I'll give him back," she said to Sirius. Sirius nodded and returned to his conversation.

Ginny, with Harry in tow, headed up the steps. When they reached the proper landing, she opened Ron's door and barged in.

And then she regretted it. Ron and Hermione were completely naked, doing things that they had no business doing.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ginny exclaimed.

"My eyes!" Harry cried, throwing his hands up over his face and laughing.

"Blimey!" Ron said, scampering off the bed. Hermione pulled the blankets over herself, leaving Ron to cover himself with pillows. "What are you two doing up here?"

"What are WE doing? What are YOU doing?" Ginny said indignantly, closing the door. "Be glad Mum didn't catch you!"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered from under the covers. "Hand me my clothes!"

"Listen," began Harry, hands still over his eyes. "Sirius and I are staying at Number 12, Grimmauld Place in London. I'm heading over there now. If you three want to, you could come over tonight and we could hang out."

"That would be lovely, Harry," Hermione said from under the blankets.

"Ok, then. I think Sirius is up to something and he needs a good prank," added Harry.

Upon hearing of a prank, Ginny perked up. "That will be brilliant!"

When Harry and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place, Sirius leapt into action.

"Kreacher!" he called. "I need you to ready my best suit!"

Harry gave his godfather a quizzical look. "What are you up to?"

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Jessica and I are going out tonight!"

_This is bad_, Harry thought. _Hermione will be livid_. "Hermione's going to hex you, you know that."

Sirius whipped out his wand. "I'll duel her for it! Jessica is an attractive woman." Sirius started dancing around, wielding his wand as though he were fencing.

"If you get yourself killed, I'm not bringing you back again!" Harry said, on the verge of laughing at his behaviour.

Sirius gave Harry a hurt look. "How could you possibly go on without my guidance?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "If I wanted good guidance, I should have brought Remus back."

"You wound me, Harry," Sirius said morosely. "You wound me."

Later that afternoon, Ron, Ginny and Hermione arrived. The foursome headed up to Harry's room to relax. As they passed the bathroom, they heard Sirius singing loudly in the shower.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked as they went into Harry's room.

"He seems awfully happy today," Ginny said as she plunked down on Harry's bed.

Hermione sat down on the chair as Ron pulled himself up to sit on the desk. "My mum is the same way," Hermione said. "She's been smiling and humming all day."

"Sirius let it slip that they are going out to dinner tonight," Harry said, watching Hermione for her reaction. He was disappointed.

"Good," Hermione said absently. "We will have the house to ourselves tonight."

Harry budged over and wrapped his arm around Ginny, realizing the positive aspect of what Hermione had said. Ron smiled as well. Ginny took his hand in hers as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Hermione needed to talk to Ginny, without the boys. That should be easy, she thought. "Do you want some tea and biscuits?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Of course I do!" he answered.

Hermione got up to go downstairs. "Come on Ginny," she said, giving the other girl a look that told her she wanted to talk. "Let's go bake some."

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and left with Hermione.

When the girls were gone, Harry turned to Ron. "So what's up with you and Hermione?"

Ron went over, looked out in the hallway and closed the door. "She just attacked me last night," he whispered. "Her mum told her to let me sleep in her room, and she attacked me!"

Harry took a moment to let that sink in. It was totally unlike Hermione to jump into something so rashly. "Is she ok? That doesn't seem like her."

"I know," Ron sighed. "I think she's doing it to spite her mum, but I can't refuse her! What do I do?"

Harry laughed. "The only option you have, even though it's a chore, is going along with it."

Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen, and began looking for ingredients for biscuits.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking at the other girl as though she had two heads.

"I'm making biscuits?"

"I thought you knew I wanted you to come with me to talk!" Hermione said shortly.

Ginny plunked down in the kitchen chair with her biscuit ingredients, she was a Weasley after all. "So how do you feel about Sirius dating your mum?"

Hermione dropped her head on the table. "I'm furious. She's acting like a common tart!"

"It's not that bad," Ginny said. "She could do worse than Sirius."

"But she's still married!" Hermione exclaimed. "She shouldn't be dating at all!"

"Well I can understand that," Ginny said with a sigh, stirring her batter.

Just then, Sirius bounced into the room. He happily came over and hugged both girls. "How are you two lovely ladies?" he said brightly. His hair was perfectly combed and he was wearing an expensive-looking suit.

"We're fine," Ginny said. Hermione didn't speak. Ginny looked her in the eye and gave her an evil grin. She had an idea.

Sirius dipped his finger into Ginny's batter, and licked it off. "Well I'm off!" Sirius said happily. He stopped at the door and said with a wink, "Don't wait up!"

When he turned to leave, Hermione watched as Ginny pointed her wand at him. With a little spin of the wand, Ginny said _"Flatulus."_


	8. Love, Guilt & Bat Bogeys

8 Love, Guilt and Bat Bogeys

Harry and Ginny sat on the love seat in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, talking. Ron and Hermione had retired to an upstairs room, and Harry didn't want to think about what they were up to.

Sirius had been gone on his date for about two hours, and Harry had taken the opportunity to catch up with Ginny on the events of the last year.

"So you watched my dot on the map all year?" Ginny asked, smiling and holding his hand.

Harry nodded. "It was the only way I could feel close to you." He picked up her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "The idea of having a future with you is the only thing that kept me going. It gave me something to fight for."

"I still don't understand why You-Know-Who thought you were dead though; even Hagrid was convinced."

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "He's dead now. You don't have to call him _You-Know-Who_ any longer."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

Harry gave her a mischievous grin. How do you tell your almost-new girlfriend that she is the most important person in your world? He had tried to avoid the question, but he knew that Ginny wasn't going for it. "He used the Killing Curse on me, there in the woods."

Ginny hugged him tightly. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Are you all right?"

Harry laughed. "Of course! It's been a couple of weeks, Ginny! I'm fine."

Ginny reluctantly let go. "Does the Killing Curse just not work on you or something?"

Harry laughed again. "No, actually it worked quite well."

Ginny gasped. "You mean you... died?"

Harry nodded. "I did, and I talked with Dumbledore."

"What did he tell you?"

Harry sighed. If this was anyone but Ginny, he would not talk about this. "He gave me a choice."

Ginny was lightly pushing his hair down and rubbing her hands over his shoulders. Harry thought it was a very motherly response, she was worried about him and wanted to make sure he was all right. He decided that he liked it.

"What kind of choice did he give you?" she asked quietly.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out. This was it. It was time to tell her everything. "I had the choice of staying there or coming back." He paused, trying to find the words. "I could have stayed dead, and rejoined my parents and Sirius and everyone, or I could come back to you. I chose you."

"Me?" Ginny said, fighting not to cry.

Harry took her hands and nodded. "I came back from death to be with you," he said, looking her in her tear-filled eyes.

He saw one tear slide down her cheek just as she pounced.

Ginny threw herself into his lap and kissed him, hard. Harry reckoned it made his birthday kiss last year seem like a peck on the cheek.

Ginny straddled Harry's lap and took his face in her hands. She kissed him for all she was worth. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, and when they had finally gotten together last year, it had been her deepest fear that it was just a passing fancy for him.

But that was over. He had come back from the dead for her. He had left Sirius and his parents for her. He loved her. She knew it.

In that moment, Ginny realized that this was not just a passing fancy. This was the real thing. _Love, rings, marriage and kids. For as long as we both shall live,_ Ginny thought. She was his, she had been for a long time, and he was hers, wholly and completely hers.

Ginny moaned into their kiss as he pushed his hands beneath her shirt along the smooth skin of her back. She knew that she would never refuse him anything he wanted. Anything.

Ginny heard a door open and close but paid it no mind. She was busy.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Ginny and Harry spun their heads to see an irate Sirius Black.

"I always knew you were like James," he growled. "But until tonight I never knew just how much!" Sirius said in a rage.

Ginny and Harry jumped off the love seat, and Ginny pushed her blouse back down. Sirius went after Harry, who jumped over the love seat to get away.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked**.**

Ginny backed up over by the chair as Sirius chased Harry around the love seat. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! I have to give you credit though, you've got much finer control over it than James ever had."

"Control over what?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice.

"The bloody Farting Curse!" Sirius raged. "Every five minutes for more than two hours! Explosive, uncontrollable flatulence!"

Ginny roared with laughter so hard that she fell on the chair and overturned it. Harry and Sirius both stopped to look and saw only the overturned chair and Ginny's feet sticking up in the air as she laughed.

Sirius caught Harry's head turned and leapt over the love seat. He wasn't fast enough, however, as Harry deftly avoided him and ran to the other side.

"I just want to know one thing," Sirius said darkly.

"I think there's a lot more than one thing you need to know!" Harry snapped.

"Very funny, just tell me how you controlled it so well. It took thirty minutes before it hit, and every five minutes thereafter."

"It's all in the wand movement, EEEP!"

Sirius and Harry turned to see Ginny's head looking over the upturned chair. Her eyes were wide as galleons, and her hand was clamped over her mouth.

"You..." Sirius turned and started to move towards Ginny. "It was YOU!"

Ginny shot out the door and up the steps. Sirius took off after her.

"Sirius, NO!" Harry took off after Sirius. He caught his godfather at the bottom of the steps.

"You can't protect her this time, Harry!" Sirius growled as he tried to wrench his way out of Harry's grip.

"She's not the one that I'm protecting!" Harry answered.

Sirius managed to break free and ran up the steps.

"You don't want to do..." BANG! "..that."

Sirius' body flew back down the steps and hit the landing with a thud. Harry saw Sirius' nose swell and a green, slimy bat emerged, then another, and another. Sirius watched in terror until there were about ten little bats, circling his head like vultures, then they all swooped in and attacked.

"NOO! MAKE THEM STOP!" Sirius screamed as he flailed his arms around uselessly.

Harry looked to the top of the steps and saw Ginny, arms crossed, standing victoriously.

"I tried to warn you," Harry said to Sirius, who didn't hear the comment.

Sirius changed to his dog form and ran down the rest of the steps trying to avoid the little attacking bats. It was useless, however, as the constant stream of new ones from his nose kept attacking. His escape was foiled by a closed door. He ran into it, head first, and knocked himself out cold.

Ron rolled off of Hermione and collapsed. His hair was matted to his head with sweat. He looked over at the woman he loved. She was in a similar state. He tried to think of a word to describe their newly physical relationship. Athletic? No, that wasn't strong enough. Vigorous? No, that still wasn't descriptive enough. Brilliant was the only word that seemed to work.

It certainly hadn't been this way with Lavender. Ron had dated her for several weeks, and they had never gotten beyond snogging. Ron fondly remembered running his hands beneath her robes, but they had never taken the step that he and Hermione had. They had never gone all the way.

Ron wanted to think that the relationship had moved so fast with Hermione because of her love for him, but he knew it was more than that. The only time she wasn't sad or depressed about her parents was when they were making love. He felt guilty knowing that she was doing it to forget her other problems, but it was just so brilliant that he couldn't stop.

Ron rolled onto his side so he could look at Hermione. She looked so peaceful, lying there naked. "You know I love you, right?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to him. "Of course I do. I love you, too."

He reached over and rubbed his hand across her bare, smooth stomach. "You know if there's anything on your mind, I'm here for you."

She smiled. "I know," she said quietly. "When I'm ready to talk, we will."

They heard shouting downstairs, and then a scream and a loud thump.

"I think we should go and check on them," Ron said. "It's probably nothing, but still."

Hermione swung her legs onto the floor and scooped up her clothes. Ron stayed in bed for a moment to watch her get dressed. Hermione noticed.

"Are you enjoying the show?" she asked Ron with a smile.

"Damn right I am!" Ron said as he got up and found his own clothes. "I've been dreaming of that sight for years!"

When they were both dressed, they hurried downstairs to find Harry and Ginny standing over what appeared to be a dead dog.

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sure, he's fine," Ginny said nodding. "He just knocked himself out on the door."

"We heard shouting, and a scream," Ron said.

"Sirius was angry with Ginny," Harry began. "Apparently she cursed him before he went out, and then when he confronted her about it..." Harry just motioned to the unconcious dog.

"She cursed him?" Ron asked. "Why would you curse Sirius?" he asked, turning to Ginny.

"That would be my fault," Hermione said reluctantly.

Ron gave Hermione a glare. "What sort of curse was it?"

Harry snickered. "Apparently it was the Farting Curse."

Ron experienced an uncontrollable fit of laughter. After he regained control, he went on with the questions. "Where did you learn a curse like that?"

Ginny smiled. "Fred taught it to me," she said. "Remember that year Auntie Muriel came for Christmas and you passed gas for three days?"

Ron's expression turned to anger.

"Don't look at me! It was Fred," Ginny said, "but after that I made him teach me."

Ron turned to Hermione. "What did Sirius do that earned him a curse then?"

Hermione blushed. She felt petty for having been a part of it now. "He went out with my mum tonight."

That would do it. "Ok, then." Ron thought to himself that Sirius had gotten off lucky for that one. "Are there any biscuits left?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "In the kitchen," she said. "Why don't you and Harry go have some? Ginny and I can pop over to the Burrow and see what Mum says about her date."

"Sounds good!" said Ron as he stepped over Sirius into the kitchen.

Jessica Granger knocked on the back door of the Burrow. She had been invited to stay by Molly Weasley, but she didn't presume to walk in without knocking.

Her date tonight with Sirius Black had been the most hilarious experience of her life. Before they **had** even arrived at the restaurant, Sirius had been inflicted with the worst case of gas she had ever known of a human being to have.

He had been very sweet about it, though. At first, he had tried to distract her, making loud noises and so on, but she could tell what he was hiding. When it hadn't stopped, he explained that someone, probably Harry, had used a flatulence curse on him.

He'd apologized profusely and had been terribly embarrassed. She thought it was hilarious. She had timed his attacks, and when she had determined that they were coming five minutes apart, she'd waited until she had known one was about to hit to reach over and pull his finger hard. He had looked at her in shock until he'd felt the pressure on his backside and then exploded again. Once he had figured out what she was doing, they both laughed uproariously.

It had ended up being one of the best dates of her life.

Molly quickly answered the door and hurried her in for tea. Jessica told Molly every detail of the evening over tea, and the two laughed like schoolgirls.

"He was trying so hard to be dashing!" Jessica laughed, "And every five minutes his eyes would bulge and then the smell would return!"

"He must have placed a silencing charm on his bum," Molly said, "else it would have drawn quite a bit of attention!"

"At one point," Jessica said with a laugh, "his eyes got all big and he passed one, and then he sniffed the air and gave the couple at the table next to us a horrid look!" She sipped her tea. "When they left, the lady was giving the gentleman quite a scolding!"

The two women laughed and drank their tea. When Molly sensed a lull in the conversation, she screwed up her nerve and asked the question she was dying to ask.

"Jessica, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Certainly."

"What went so wrong with you and your husband that you can't stay together?" Molly had been wondering since she heard that they had split. Molly couldn't imagine anything that could keep her apart from Arthur.

Jessica sighed and took a large swallow of her tea. "Hermione."

Molly was shocked! Hermione had always been such a sweet girl! "I don't understand. She seems like a lovely girl. She's like one of my own!"

Jessica nodded. "I think she's wonderful as well. She's bright and strong and independent." Jessica spoke of her daughter with admiration in her voice. "When Hermione went off to Hogwarts, Oliver thought it would be a passing thing. He thought she would grow out of it and return to our world."

"But she loves Hogwarts, and she's so talented," Molly said.

"I know. I have always been so proud of her. She has found her place in a world that Oliver and I don't understand, but she loves it and I've always been happy for her." She paused to sip her tea. "Oliver wanted her to come home and go to a normal' university and have a normal' career. I would never allow him to bring her home."

"Oh my goodness! Hermione would be heartbroken if she knew."

"That's why I never told her," Jessica said. "That isn't all of it, though. It started with that, but as the years went on, he became more and more narrow minded about everything, and we drifted apart."

"And now it's too late."

"Exactly. Tonight, Sirius showed me that I can live my life with laughter and fun, I don't have to fight all the time," Jessica said. "I'm going to the solicitor tomorrow to begin the paperwork for the divorce."

"Are you in love with Sirius?" Molly asked carefully.

Jessica wore a thoughtful look. "It's too soon to say, is he a decent bloke?"

"He's decent enough, for a convicted mass-murderer, but he's much more likeable when he's a dog."

Hermione and Ginny returned to the Burrow to find Molly and Jessica having an animated discussion over tea. Arthur was nowhere to be seen**;** Ginny assumed he was out in his shed toying with some Muggle contraption.

They heard Jessica let loose with a peal of laughter.

"It doesn't sound like she's too upset about her horrible date," Hermione noted absently. Surely her mother would be more distressed about her disastrous night out, unless perhaps she had decided that she didn't fancy Sirius after all and was laughing at him.

Ginny shrugged and the two headed for the kitchen. When they arrived, Ginny stepped over and hugged Molly. "Hello, Mrs. Granger!" she said sweetly. "Did you have a nice time tonight?"

Jessica looked at Molly and both women broke out in laughter. "It was... eventful," Jessica said once she regained her composure.

Hermione gave her mother and amused look. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Molly was the one who answered. "I'm quite sure that you lot have heard most of the details already, with the cheeky looks on your faces!"

"Well, we heard a bit," Ginny said, "but we wanted to get the rest of the story." Ginny poured some tea for Hermione and herself.

"All I'm going to say is that Sirius was a perfect gentleman and we had a lovely evening," Jessica said, "despite the efforts of _someone..."_ she gave Hermione an accusing look, "to sabotage our date."

Hermione tried to look innocent.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Molly said. "That prank smacks of a very Weasley-like sense of humour!"

Ginny tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"I thought as much!" Molly said. "You just trot off and fetch your brother, young lady, it's almost your bedtime."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, "we wanted to spend some time catching up!"

"You've got all summer for that," Molly said.

"It's all right, Molly, I can chaperone them for a bit," Jessica said.

Hermione gave her mother a suspicious look. It was a nice excuse to spend more time with Sirius.

Harry and Ron sat in the kitchen enjoying the biscuits. Ron wanted to talk to Harry about his situation with Hermione but he was finding it difficult to say _your best friend is shagging me senseless_. What kind of bloke complained about something like that?

The easiest thing to do would be to go along with it, enjoy the benefits of Hermione's response to her parents' situation, but Ron felt as though he were using her. He loved her, and he believed that she loved him, but it was too soon. She was doing it for the wrong reason.

Ron broke off another piece of biscuit and popped it into his mouth. Perhaps if he kept his mouth full, Harry wouldn't want to talk. It wasn't a good plan, and of course, it was doomed to failure.

"Is Hermione ok?" Harry asked**.** "About her parents**,** I mean."

Ron swallowed his biscuit with a sip of milk before speaking. "I don't think so," he said. "I think she's kind of messed up about it."

"She didn't seem too broke up earlier," Harry said with a smirk. "The two of you seemed quite happy."

Ron sighed deeply. "That's the problem. She's TOO happy."

Harry gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."

Ron swallowed the last of his biscuit, and turned to his friend. "Any time we spend more than ten minutes alone she starts pulling at my trousers."

Harry sniggered.

"I mean, I guess I shouldn't complain, but I think she's doing it to get back at her mum, I'm afraid she's going to regret it later."

Harry sighed. Ron felt guilty. That was an emotion Harry could understand, but Harry had never even been with a girl like that, much less have her want to do it all the time. He was clueless as to how to deal with it.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said dejectedly. "Ordinarily I'd ask Hermione how to deal with things like this."

The door swung open and Sirius staggered in to the kitchen. "Where did she go?" he asked.

Ron and Harry laughed. "She went to the Burrow," Harry said.

Sirius grabbed a dish towel, put some ice in it and held it to his head as he plopped down in a chair.

"Bloody hell."

"You are the one who helped her find the house," Harry said in an amused voice.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "The things I go through for you," he said in a weary voice.

They heard the floo roar to life, and then the sound of female voices.

"The girls are back," Ron said.

They heard the voices get clearer. "Sounds like Mrs. Granger came as well," Harry added.

"How did she manage that?" asked Sirius.

Harry gave him an annoyed look. "Well since _someone_ helped Ginny to find us, and your name was finally cleared, I just went ahead and lifted the _Fidelius_.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said, turning to Harry. "Do I look pitiful?"

"Very," Harry said with a laugh, "Why?"

Sirius grinned. "This night is about to get interesting!"


	9. To the Future and Forgotten Charms

9 To The Future, and Forgotten Charms

Very special thanks to all who have reviewed and are following my story. Especially Ollie the Keeper, my most faithful reviewer!

I still do not own Harry Potter.

"Haven't you been hexed enough for one day?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius looked offended. "Here we are, three virile wizards, in our _primes_," Sirius said very seriously. "It is our duty to try to seduce those girls!"

_"But she's Hermione's mum!" _Ron whinged.

"This from the one who has already shagged Hermione under this roof once today!" Sirius said condescendingly.

"She's my girlfriend," said Ron in a defeated voice. I have to at least pretend to object."

"Well you fulfilled your obligation," said Sirius, clapping Ron on the shoulder. "Now let's get to the seduction!"

Harry thought that despite the age difference between them, Sirius was much more like a friend than a father_. Mum and Dad really should have made Remus my godfather._

Ron blushed with guilt and kept his mouth shut.

Harry watched Sirius muss his own hair and try to look pitiful. Surely Mrs Granger wouldn't fall for that! Although Harry did admit to himself the appeal of spending some alone time with Ginny.

There had been far too little time since the war ended for them to really reconnect. Besides, Sirius and Mrs Granger were adults, if they chose to partake in some recreational snogging, it was no one's business but their own.

As the girls came closer to the kitchen, Harry reflected that all he really wanted was to spend a few days alone with Ginny, and a few nights. For a moment, he regretted that she wanted to take the relationship so slowly.

Harry saw Ginny walk into the room and his eyes were drawn to the curve of her hips. He allowed his eyes to slowly drift upward along her body, and when he reached her eyes, he saw that she was smirking at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, Sirius!" Jessica exclaimed, "are you all right?" She rushed over to him and took his towel, wiping the tiny trickle of blood from his nose.

Harry rolled his eyes and Sirius suppressed a grin. She fell for it!

"It's nothing," he said in a cavalier voice. "I've had much worse."

"Tis but a flesh wound!" Harry said with a laugh as he stood from the table and took Ginny in his arms.

"You kids stay here and have some tea," Jessica said as she hauled Sirius to his feet. "I'm going to take this one upstairs and put him to rights."

Ron and Hermione watched wordlessly as Jessica took Sirius up the steps. Harry leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Ginny's lips.

Once they were out of sight, Hermione took Ron by the hand. "Let's go," she said curtly.

Ron gave Harry a pitiful look as he was dragged off. Harry just shrugged and returned to Ginny's lips.

Ginny pushed him back against the counter as she deepened the kiss. Harry moved to kiss Ginny's ear, and then ventured down her neck.

"Harry," she whispered, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Harry backed off to look her in the eyes. "Sure," he said breathlessly. "Ok, yeah."

Ginny stepped over and quickly prepared two mugs of hot chocolate, and Harry followed her up to his room, to talk.

When they entered his room, Harry sat down on the bed, and Ginny plunked down on the chair by the desk. They sat in silence for a moment as they sipped the chocolate.

Finally, Ginny broke the silence. "What are you going to do now, Harry?"

"What do you mean?" He had definite ideas about what he wanted to do in the immediate future, and he presumed she knew where his thoughts were.

Harry looked at Ginny as she rose and paced around the room. He could tell that this was something that had been seriously on her mind. If it was important to her, he decided it was important to him.

"I know that we are going to be together, no matter what we do," she said thoughtfully. "But I'm wondering what you want to do, for a job, I mean."

"Oh," Harry said. This was easy. "Kingsley offered me a job as an Auror, I guess I'll do that."

Ginny sat back down in the chair, and looked at him intently. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

It was Harry's turn to be thoughtful. "I know Voldemort is gone, but there are still a lot of bad people out there. I want to make our world a safe place to live."

"Ok," Ginny said, standing and walking to the window. "That's good. You have a plan." Ginny paced around the room.

"What about you?" Harry asked. "Do you have a plan?"

Ginny paced back and forth, appearing very agitated. "Sure, I mean... No. I don't really know!"

That's what this was about, Harry thought, she is confused about what she wants to do now.

"I suppose that Mum will want me to finish school, if Hogwarts even reopens this year," she said in a hurried voice. "But if it doesn't..."

"If it doesn't, you don't really know what you want to do?" Harry said quietly.

Ginny stopped pacing and looked Harry in the eyes. He could see the fear, and it wasn't something he was used to seeing in her eyes. He quickly strode across the room and took her in his arms.

"Don't worry about it, love," Harry whispered. "You are an amazing witch and you can do anything you want. The only thing that matters is that we are together."

"But it's the rest of my life, Harry. What if I get out there and bollocks it all up?"

Harry smiled and rubbed his hands over her back. "It won't matter. I will always support you in whatever you do, and I will be there to catch you if you fall."

Ginny hugged him tightly.

"You know that I have loads of money. I'll always take care of you, of us."

She tilted her head to look him in the eye. "You sound like my husband."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"You know I love you, right?" Ginny said quietly.

She expected a smile. Harry wore an expression of fear. "Harry... I didn't mean..."

"No!" He said quickly. "I'm ok. It's just that, well no one has ever said that to me."

Ginny looked confused. "No one? Not ever?" Harry's life before Hogwarts, except for the fact that he lived with Muggles and they weren't especially nice, was pretty much still a mystery to Ginny.

"No," Harry pulled her tight again so that she couldn't look at him. "You're the first person to ever say that to me."

"I'm sorry..." she muttered, wondering how bad it must have been, if no had ever said something as simple as _I love you_. Even though she felt as though she knew him quite well, she realized that there was a whole world of things she didn't know about him.

"Don't be. I'm glad it was you," he said brightly. "Because I love you, too."

Ginny pulled him down into a searing kiss. She pushed him backwards until he fell over the bed and then she backed off. "Wait a minute."

She opened the bedroom door and looked out into the corridor. She closed the door back and looked around as if she were confused.

"Ginny, what is it?"

All of a sudden, she looked as though she had a brilliant idea. She dashed over to the closet and went inside, pulling the door closed behind her. _She's gone barmy,_ Harry thought.

After a moment, Ginny stepped out of the closet and sauntered over to him. She climbed up on the bed and straddled Harry. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

And then she kissed him hard. Soon Harry was slipping his hands up the back of her top, and when he reached her shoulders he realized why she had went in the closet.

She was not wearing her bra.

Harry gasped audibly. Ginny broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Ginny," he panted, "you're not wearing a..."

"I know."

"Does that mean that..."

"Yes."

Harry grinned. "What happened to the slow-down plan?"

"Plan's changed," Ginny said, leaning in for another kiss.

Ron followed Hermione up to one of the unused bedrooms. Once they were inside, she pushed him against the door and began kissing him soundly.

As Hermione began tugging at his shirt, Ron spoke up. "Hermione, can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk," she said, nibbling his ear.

"Please!" he said, pulling away from her. "We need to talk." Ron realized that he was in love with her, for real. He didn't want to muck it all up over a quick shag.

Hermione gave him a very cross look. She didn't want to talk about things, she didn't want to think, she just wanted it all to go away.

"I don't want to make you mad, but I think we should talk about us," Ron said reluctantly.

"Are you not happy with me?" she said angrily.

"No," he said, "I mean yes, of course I'm happy with you!" he stammered, stepping over and sitting on the bed. "I'm just afraid we're moving too fast."

Hermione regarded him with a wary eye. It was obviously hard for him to talk to her about this. She knew he was right, and she understood perfectly his concern. She had to admit to herself that he must love her, or else he would have just gone along with things, enjoying the benefits.

For him to turn down sex, in order to protect _her _feelings? Hermione was certain that she chose the right man.

"You think I'm just sleeping with you to get back at Mum, don't you?"

Ron nodded. "Please don't be angry. I just don't want you to regret it later."

Hermione smiled. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "I love you, Ron."

She saw him grin, and watched his ears turn bright red.

"Love you, too," he muttered.

He may not be the most emotionally mature man in the world, but he had definitely surpassed the teaspoon.

Sirius sat on the toilet, allowing the woman he had only met this morning to clean the blood from his face. _It's a good thing she's so pretty_, he thought to himself, _I wouldn't let just anyone mother me like this_.

"I still don't understand how you got knocked out," Jessica said.

"Well," he began. "It turns out that Miss Weasley was responsible for the colourful curse that I was inflicted with tonight."

Jessica giggled at the thought of his wild flatulence.

"So when I confronted her, she responded in a decidedly combative manner, hexing me again."

"And what type of hex did she use this time?" Jessica asked, wringing the blood from the dish towel.

"It's called the Bat Bogey Hex."

"Bat Bogey? Doesn't sound very pleasant," she said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"It isn't. The hex does just as the name implies," Sirius explained with his head still tilted back. "It transfigures the contents of ones nose into little bat-shaped monsters that proceed to attack the person being hexed."

Jessica discarded the dirty dish towel, took Sirius by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "And this knocked you out how, exactly?"

"I thought I could outrun them if I transformed myself into a dog," Sirius explained as he led her out of the bathroom and back to the downstairs study. "I didn't count on this door being closed," he said as he opened it. "I ran into it at full speed, knocking myself out cold."

Jessica could no longer hold in her laughter. "This is quite a world my daughter lives in!"

Sirius smiled as he led her to the love seat. "It does have its perks."

Jessica sat on the love seat, and Sirius sat beside her.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, or perhaps some brandy?" he asked.

"Brandy would be nice,Jessica said with a charming smile.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called. "Two brandies please!"

Jessica gave him an odd look, but when she saw the little gray elf appear holding two snifters of brandy, she understood.

"Quite a world indeed!"

Sirius raised his glass, "To the future!"

"To the future," Jessica said, touching her glass to his.

Harry lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ginny lay beside him, snuggled tightly into his body. He had been excited when he found her lack of an undergarment, but he never dreamed they would take things this far.

He reckoned that now he needed to get her an engagement ring.

Harry was more frightened than he had ever been. Voldemort had nothing on this. He lay in his bed, naked, with his naked girlfriend snoring gently beside him under his blankets.

He never dreamed that tonight would be the night that they went all the way.

Ron Weasley lay on the bed in an unused bedroom at Grimmauld Place, with his fully clothed girlfriend asleep by his side. They hadn't talked much more after he voiced his concerns, but they had lain together and held each other as Hermione fell asleep. Ron felt that it was much more intimate than the sex.

At least now she knew how he felt, and he knew that she loved him.

Ron felt an uncontrollable grin cross his face. She loved him. He was the most important person in her world. This was better than the Quidditch Cup!

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming up the steps.

"Hermione! Ginny! Ron! We need to get going!" It was Mrs Granger.

Ron shook Hermione awake. "C'mon, love," he said. "Your mum's calling, it's time to go."

A sleepy Hermione stood and followed him out of the room and down the corridor. He heard a commotion as he passed Harry's room, but he thought better of opening the door and checking it out.

When they got to the study, Sirius and Jessica looked very happy. They had obviously had a good night.

"Where's Ginny?" Jessica asked.

"She'll be right down," Ron said.

Jessica gave them a suspicious look.

"Don't worry, Mum," Hermione said with a yawn. "Harry would never take advantage of Ginny."

"It would be the other way around, more likely!" Ron said with a laugh.

Sirius laughed as well. "My godson is perfectly trustworthy, I assure you," he lied.

Just then a very tussled looking Ginny came down the steps, with a guilty looking Harry following close behind.

"Are we leaving already?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gave her a knowing glare. The look in her eyes told Ginny that they would be talking soon.

"Say Harry," Ron said. "How did you get rid of Sirius' mum?"

Harry laughed. "The day we got back here, Sirius took my wand and blasted the whole wall out, painting and all."

"Then we rebuilt that section," Sirius added, "and dear old Mum was gone!"

"It's quite late," Jessica said. "Molly will be worried."

Ginny turned to Harry and hugged him. "You'll be over for breakfast?"

"Erm... no, actually," he said. "Sirius and I need to go shopping in the morning. We'll be there for lunch, though."

Sirius gave him a questioning look. He knew Harry was up to something, but Harry's look told him that they would discuss it later.

"Yes," Sirius said. "We have shopping to do." Sirius was always up for a little mischief.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss, and Jessica gave Sirius a hug before they flooed to the Burrow.

When they came out of the floo, they found Molly Weasley dozing on the sofa. Ginny tucked a throw over her and headed upstairs followed by Hermione.

When the girls got to Ginny's room, Hermione wasted no time. "What happened with you and Harry tonight? He was looking very guilty."

Ginny didn't speak. She was still on a high from losing her virginity, as well as having Harry tell her that he loved her. She just wanted to get to sleep and have sweet dreams about it all before sharing it with anyone else.

"Can we talk in the morning?" Ginny said with a yawn. "I'm really knackered."

"Ok, then," Hermione said. "But I want details!" Ginny nodded in agreement as they both changed and went to bed.

When Ginny awoke, she felt more rested than ever before. Harry was in love with her. Harry liked the idea of being her husband. Harry and Ginny had made love.

Ginny stretched lazily in her bed as a silly grin crossed her face.

It had hurt a little, but other than that it had been the most... oh crap!

_No, _she thought. _It couldn't be possible. We couldn't have forgotten something that important!_

But they had. She knew it.

Ginny looked over to Hermione's bed. Her bushy haired friend was already up and gone.

Ginny got up and dashed over to her bedroom door.

"HERMIONE!" she shouted, "I NEED YOU!"

Hermione ran up the steps and into Ginny's room. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"That contraceptive spell you gave me?" she asked, "How long afterwards can I use it?"

"No more than eight hours, why?" Hermione said calmly.

How could she be so calm at a time like this? "It won't work after eight hours?" Ginny asked frantically.

Hermione smiled at her. "No, why?"

"What will?" Ginny asked, bordering on hysterics.

"Nothing."

Ginny sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

"You slept with Harry last night, didn't you?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny nodded.

"You didn't use the charm, did you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Oh crap," Hermione said, taking a seat beside her.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny sobbed.

"It's ok, Ginny, you might not be pregnant," Hermione said, putting her arm around her friend.

"Oh, please! This is Harry we're talking about! His little sperm has already charged my gates, climbed my walls and set up a big red and gold four-poster in my womb. It's probably sitting there, right now, running its tiny little fingers through its messy black hair, feeling guilty about all the pain it'll put me through in nine months!"

Hermione was rolling on the bed laughing.

"It's not funny!"


	10. Gifts, Dreams and Curses

10 Gifts, Dreams and Curses

"Get up!" Harry said, tossing a pair of trousers at Sirius' head. "We need to get a move on!"

Sirius groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. "What's so bloody important that you wake me up at the crack of dawn?"

"It's not the crack of dawn," Harry said, "It's nine thirty, and I have some shopping to do."

Sirius tossed a pillow at him. "So go shopping, why do you need me?"

"All right, then, I'll just go find a new broom by myself."

"New broom?" Sirius said, his head poking out from the covers. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Sirius dragged himself out of bed and trudged through the shower. Soon he and Harry were walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley.

Harry wanted to look around at the chaser's gloves and pads for Ginny, but Sirius went straight for the brooms.

"We could replace your Firebolt," Sirius said excitedly, "and get one for me as well, we'll crush the Weasleys at two-a-side Quidditch!"

Upon seeing Sirius' excitement, the shopkeeper came over. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "We need two Firebolts!"

"Sirius, would you calm down!" Harry said.

Upon hearing the name _Sirius_, the shopkeeper's eyes went wide. Harry could tell the man was frightened of Sirius. His name may have been cleared officially, but people had been quite accustomed to thinking of Sirius as a murderous lunatic.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said quickly, shaking the merchant's hand. "My godfather and I would like to buy some brooms."

Harry saw the man predictably look up to his scar, and then calm a bit.

There was another man in the store, up by the checkout counter. When he heard Harry's name, he turned and hurried over. "Mr. Potter," he said nervously. "it's an honour!"

Harry shook the man's hand.

"Mr Potter, my name is Flavian Frapp, and I work for the Firebolt Corporation. If you're serious about your brooms, I have something you might be interested in!"

"We are definitely interested," Sirius said greedily.

The man took Sirius and Harry over to his trunk, opened it and took out a very sleek looking broom. "This is the Firebolt Elite," he said reverently. "It's our newest product, much faster than the old Firebolt, it has twice the handling and braking capabilities," the man said. "It's the finest broom ever produced!"

Harry looked on in awe.

"How much?" Sirius asked with a grin. "It doesn't matter. We want two!"

"There are only five in existence. They don't go on the market until next season, and then only to the professional teams," Mr Frapp told them. "But I can make an exception for Mr Potter."

"Can I have three?" Harry asked.

"They are not cheap," Mr Frapp said, "but yes, I can get you three."

"The cost doesn't matter," Sirius added. "We'll take them!"

"Absolutely not!" Bill said angrily. "I will not allow it!"

Ginny snorted. "Allow it? It's not bloody well up to you to allow anything!"

"I think that we, as your elder brothers, speak on our parent's behalf," said Percy. "It's out of the question."

Ginny was furious. "I'll be seventeen in a month. I'll make my own decisions!"

"Come on, Ginny!" Ron laughed, "You can't be serious!"

"Think it's funny do you?" she asked with fury in her voice.

Ron laughed. "Well, I mean really, you? You've got to be joking!"

BANG! Bat bogeys, right in the kisser.

"Oh that's really mature, Ginny," said Bill shortly. "We're just looking out for you."

"I don't need looking out for!" she snarled. "If this is what I want, you sorry lot should be supporting me!"

"How do you expect us to do that? I mean honestly! You're still a baby!" Charlie said pleadingly.

BANG! More bat bogeys. Charlie started flailing around just as Ron was, fighting the little mucus-monsters.

"Do NOT call me a baby!" Ginny shrieked.

"Just calm down, Sis," Bill said, trying to soothe her temper. "No one thinks you're a baby, but you should really think about this." Bill paused, waiting for a hex, it didn't come. "This family has lost enough and what you want to do is very dangerous. At least have a little consideration for Mum."

"Bill's right. You're being very selfish. You need to forget this silly idea right now!" Percy said with an air of command.

BANG! Percy got hit with the yellow hex, sending his own bogeys into attack mode. He dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball to try to avoid them.

Ron ran past Ginny, almost knocking her over. "_Levicorpus!"_ she called, and Ron was strung up by his ankle, arms flying about madly against his attackers.

Charlie had managed to stop the flow of bat bogeys, this infuriated Ginny even more. "_Furnunculous!"_ she cast, and large boils broke out all over Charlie's body.

"Real mature, baby sis!" Charlie said sarcastically.

_"Densaugeo_!" she shot back, and Charlie's front teeth grew to almost two feet long, stopping him from making any more comments.

Arthur Weasley stepped into the room. "What are you lot doing in here?"

"They're treating me like a baby, Daddy!" Ginny said quickly. She knew that she needed to act fast to get Dad on her side.

"She's acting like one!" Bill said sourly. "Your daughter wants to play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies!"

Arthur turned to Ginny. "Do you now?"

Ginny dropped her head. "Yes, Daddy."

"Well then, I think that's wonderful. You boys need to realize that your sister is almost a grown woman, and she'll be making up her own mind from now on. Judging by the looks of three of you," he looked at Charlie, Ron and finally Percy who was by now in the fetal position in the corner. "It's a lesson best learned sooner rather than later."

"But Dad," began Bill.

"No buts. Ginny has a right to follow her own dreams, just as all of you." Arthur gave Charlie and Bill a stern look. "How do you think you Mother felt about Curse-Breaking? Or Dragon taming?"

Bill looked guilty, and Charlie looked as guilty as one can look with front teeth hanging down to his waist..

Ginny stepped forward and hugged her father. "Thanks Daddy," she said quietly. Arthur hugged his daughter as he saw her boyfriend enter the room.

Harry looked at Ron, Charlie and finally Percy before speaking. "Hey Charlie, nice tie. What did I miss?"

"Before we explain, Harry, I think Ginny should set her brothers right," Arthur said, letting Ginny know it was not a request.

"Ok, then." She cast _Finite Incantatum _on Percy and Charlie and turned to Ron.

"Gently," Arthur said.

Ginny gave him a disappointed look. "Okay." She set Ron down gently and stopped the bat bogeys.

"Now fix Charlie's teeth," Arthur said.

Ginny blushed. "I can't."

Charlie's eyes grew very wide.

"You can't?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I don't know the counter curse," she said quietly.

"It's ok." Ron interjected. "I'll get Hermione to do it. She knows the counter curse."

Percy scrambled out the door as Ron led Charlie upstairs. Bill stormed out in disgust.

Arthur turned to his daughter and Harry. "I'll let you fill Harry in, Princess." He kissed his daughter on the cheek and left.

"Ok, then. What did I miss?"

Ginny looked at him and blushed, then pulled a pamphlet out of her pocket and handed it to him. "They were telling me I couldn't do it."

Harry read the pamphlet and handed it back to her. It seemed the present he bought for Ginny today would come in handy. "I think it's a brilliant idea!" he said happily, "you'll be great!"

She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Really?"

"Of course, Ginny, you're a brilliant chaser, they'd be lucky to get you," Harry said. "I told you that I would support whatever career choice you made."

Hermione had spent the whole day in quiet solitude. She had camped out in Ron's room since breakfast, staring out the window and thinking.

She was still very upset about her parent's decision to divorce. Her mother had gone off into London this morning to speak with a barrister about arranging the divorce.

Hermione was undecided about her mother's budding relationship with Sirius. Sirius was childish, irresponsible and arrogant, but deep down Hermione knew that he was also loyal and good-hearted. Her mother really could do much worse.

But it was all wrong! Mum already had someone, a husband, Hermione's father! She didn't need a new romantic relationship in her life. Once someone was married, that was supposed to be it!

She idly wished that Ron would come back up so she could make love to him and forget all about these things. She concluded that her parents must not love her anymore, because they had no desire to be a family. They had chosen to pursue their own lives and forsake the family unit, therefore they didn't love her. Ron loved her, and when they were together she felt it, and she liked that feeling.

She thought back to the night before, when Ron had been so concerned about using her and hurting her, he was so selfless and noble. It was like something she would expect Harry to do.

Did her parents really not love her? Hermione didn't want to believe it, but it was apparent that being a family wasn't enough motivation to keep them together. They had loved each other enough to get married and have a child, what could possibly have happened to change things? They had a child, Hermione, that was the biggest difference in their lives now. What else could it be?

Perhaps if she hadn't gone off to Hogwarts, if she had stayed in the Muggle world with them, if Hermione had tried harder to be a part of their family instead of dashing off to the Burrow every summer to be with Ron and Harry, things would be different now.

Ron came in and interrupted her musings. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

Ginny had hit Charlie with the _Densaugeo_ Curse, and Ron wanted her to reverse it. Hermione cast the counter curse and sent them on their way. She thought back to the time that she had learned the counter to that particular curse.

She had asked her parents time and again to allow her to reduce her buck teeth with magic, but they had refused flatly. Being dentists, they firmly believed that there was only one natural way to realign her teeth, and it was decidedly not magical.

Hermione briefly thought that it was a bit hypocritical for her mother to take up residence in the magical world now when she had been so fervently against allowing Hermione to use magic to fix her teeth.

Now that Hermione thought of it, her mother had been rather quiet during that particular discussion. It had actually been her father that had forbidden her from using magic to fix her teeth, Jessica had sat there, silent, throughout the conversation. Hermione had thought that to be odd.

She decided to try again, to find out the root of the problem between her parents. She would ask her mother to dinner, a private dinner, so they could talk about things.

Harry and Ginny sat down to lunch at the Burrow with Sirius, Molly, Jessica, Charlie, and Ron. Ron eventually persuaded Hermione to join them.

"So did you and Sirius get your shopping done this morning?" Ginny asked, pouring pumpkin juice for Harry and herself.

"Indeed we did," Sirius said. "We had a very productive morning once I coaxed Harry out of his bed."

"_You_ coaxed _me_? Harry asked indignantly. "I thought I was going to have to tie Buckbeak to your foot and drag you out of bed!"

Molly, Ginny and Jessica laughed. Hermione smirked at her mother.

"Speaking of our shopping trip," Harry said, turning to Ginny. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh! Gifts!" Ginny exclaimed, practically bouncing. "I love gifts!"

"Well you can have yours tonight after dinner at Grimmauld Place," Harry said teasingly.

Ginny pouted, and Hermione spoke up. "Mum," said the bushy haired girl. "I was hoping you and I could have a mother/daughter dinner tonight."

"Of course, dear," Jessica said, a bit dejectedly. "That'll be lovely." She had hoped to spend a bit more time with Sirius, but she knew that there were issues to discuss with Hermione.

The rest of the meal was spent with good food and friendly conversation, after which Sirius and Harry excused themselves to prepare for the evening's festivities.

After lunch, Ginny excused herself to her room under the excuse of not feeling well. She had told no one except Hermione of her fears of being pregnant, and Hermione was sworn to secrecy. She hadn't felt sick, or anything else that would indicate pregnancy, it was much too early for that. But she _had_ forgotten the charm.

When Harry had mentioned a gift this evening, she secretly hoped that it was an engagement ring, which would be followed by a whirlwind wedding, and then she needn't be overly concerned about an impending baby. She could claim that in the excitement of the wedding night, she had forgotten the charm.

Of course, even that chain of events would put a damper on her career choice of playing Quidditch for the Harpies. She couldn't very well play Quidditch whilst carrying a baby.

But she could always wait a year and then try out. Once the baby was a bit bigger, Mum could watch him or her during the days while Ginny went to practice, and Harry would keep the baby during games.

Unless of course Harry was off on some Auror assignment, and then Mum could stand in again. She knew that Molly wouldn't mind, once all her own babies were off and married, she would adore a grandchild.

Ginny pushed her hand beneath her shirt and rubbed it across her stomach. She wondered idly what her child might look like. Being that it was half Weasley, red hair was very likely. Adding the fact that Harry's mother was supposed to have been a redhead made it almost a certainty.

Of course Ginny hoped that it would have its father's dark locks, and his piercing green eyes, but she admitted to herself that she might be prejudiced. Any combination would be just fine as long is it was healthy and happy.

She thought of Harry. Would he be angry? Probably not. The boy had been without a proper family for most all of his life, the chance to be a father would probably send him over the moon, if it didn't scare the daylights out of him.

No, that wasn't likely. Ginny had watched the man she loved square off with Voldemort himself and come out victorious. Nothing could possibly scare him after that.

Of course it was all just dreams, Ginny didn't even know for sure if there was a baby, and Harry's gift for her? It would probably just be some chocolate frogs.

Ginny decided that she wouldn't worry about things that she couldn't change. Hermione was supposed to be looking up the spell that would determine whether or not she was pregnant, and until she knew for sure she would continue on like nothing was wrong. Thinking optimistically, Ginny got some parchment and her quill and wrote off her request to schedule a tryout with the Holyhead Harpies.

"So are you giving her_ both _ gifts tonight?" Sirius asked, placing the plates on the table.

"No," said Harry, following with the silverware. "Only the first, the other will have to wait until just the right time."

"What's wrong with tonight?"

Harry smiled. "That's the beauty of life now, I've got all the time in the world," said Harry happily. "I don't need to rush anything at all."

"I just wish that James and Lily could be here to see it," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I know they will be so proud."

"It's odd," Harry said quietly. "To think that even though they're dead, they are right here with us."

"Having been on the other side, I know that they're watching us all the time," added Sirius. "It's their favourite pastime."

"Too bad you can't give your gift tonight," Harry said with a smile.

"I'll be seeing her later tonight," said Sirius. "And I'll thank you to keep that to yourself."

As they finished setting the table, Harry heard the floo blaze to life. Ginny was the first one out.

"Gifts!" she said excitedly. "I want my gift!" She rushed over and hugged Harry.

"Can't it wait until after dinner?" Harry asked breathlessly as she squeezed him for all she was worth.

"No!" she said sharply. "It's been driving me barmy all day, I need my gift now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and took her by the hand into the sitting room as the rest of the Weasleys sat down at the table.

"Ok," said Harry reluctantly. "It's not much, but I think you'll find it useful, especially with your new career."

He handed her the long wrapped package. Ginny took it and ripped off the paper hastily. It was a broom case. A very nice broom case but it was useless without a broom.

She gave Harry a disappointed look. She saw the anticipation in his eyes and then it hit her. _Open the thing_.

She did. And what she found inside left her speechless.

"It's the new Firebolt Elite," Harry said quietly. "It's a professional model broom, the pros won't even get them until next year. It'll be the fastest broom in the league."

Ginny picked up the broom and looked at it reverently. He had to be he best boyfriend ever. For a moment she hoped that she _was_ carrying his child, it would be a small repayment for his thoughtfulness.

Harry didn't know how to interpret her silence. Surely she would like an incredible broom like this. AGinny, he said shyly. "Do you like it?"

Ginny gently placed the broom on the sofa, turned to Harry with tears in her eyes, and leapt.

She threw herself onto Harry so hard that he fell backwards into the floor.

"You.. *mwah* are.. *mwah* the best.. *mwah* boyfriend.. *mwah* ever!"

Harry could only laugh under the assault of kisses. As quickly as she hit him, she jumped off of him, grabbed her new broom and raced into the kitchen to show it off.


	11. Dinners and Discussions

Author's Note: The bit about Terry Boot is homage to a story called _This Means War_!" by Jeconais on another site, It's the funniest thing I've ever read. If you haven't read it, do so, it's worth it.

11 Dinners and Discussions

Hermione wanted to find a comfortable setting for her dinner with her mother, some place where she would feel secure and have a home field advantage. She needed to get answers, and she needed to be somewhere she could feel strong and self-assured.

The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade seemed the perfect choice. Hermione Apparated there with her mother, and hurried in to find a table.

Once their orders were taken, they sat in uncomfortable silence until the food came.

"This seems like a lovely place," Jessica said, toying with her chicken salad.

Hermione forced a smile. "This is where we came on weekends when I was in school."

Jessica matched her daughter's forced smile. They both knew there were things they needed to discuss, and neither was anxious to begin.

Hermione broke first. "Mum," she began. "I want to ask you some questions about you and Dad."

"Very well," said Jessica. "I'll try to tell you whatever you want to know." She knew that she intended to keep her larger secrets, but she wanted to give Hermione some relief.

Hermione screwed up her courage. This was her chance to get answers. The first question that popped out of her mouth surprised even her. "Did you agree with Dad about using magic to fix my teeth?"

Jessica was taken aback. She had expected many questions, but this was not one of them. It hit the truth of the matter closer than she hoped Hermione could know. "No, actually I didn't.""

"Why not?" asked Hermione, pushing around her kidney pie with her fork. "Why didn't you say anything at the time?"

_Because Oliver was so determined to bring you back to our world,_ she thought. "It was important to your father," she said. "We always tried to support each other in decisions like that."

_She's not making this easy,_ Hermione thought to herself. _I'll just go to the heart of it._ "Why do you and Daddy fight so much?"

Jessica sighed. She couldn't lie, but she couldn't answer truthfully. "We just don't see eye to eye on things," she said carefully. "It's gotten worse over the years while you've been away."

"Is it because of me?" asked Hermione, staring at her food.

"No.." answered Jessica, her words trailing. "It's not exactly because of you."

"Not exactly?" Hermione said quickly. "What does that mean?"

"It means nothing," said Jessica shortly. "Your father is a narrow-minded, selfish fool. Now let it be."

"I will NOT let it be! I want to know why you are divorcing Dad!"

"Because he wants you to give up magic!" said Jessica. "Are you happy now? He wants you to go to a normal university and be a dentist or a doctor or some such."

Hermione was stunned. She had no idea that her father felt that way. How could he possibly expect her to give up magic? It was such a huge part of who she was! "Mum... I didn't..."

"I didn't want to have to burden you with it, but it's not your fault," explained Jessica. "He has no right to ask that of you."

"This is why you're divorcing? Because of me?"

"Yes," Jessica stopped herself, "I mean no, it started with that. He's wanted for years to pull you out of Hogwarts and send you to a normal school, but you seemed so happy that I wouldn't allow it."

Jessica could see tears forming in her daughter's eyes. "I wanted you to be happy, to make your own way," she reached over and stroked her daughter's cheek. "I'm so proud of the woman, the witch you've become!"

Hermione lost control of her tears and hugged her mother.

Dinner at Grimmauld Place was a lively affair. Ginny was in an incredible mood, her happiness over her new broom seemingly infecting everyone. George and his new business partner Percy had joined them as well.

"So how's the shop going?" asked Harry.

"Quite well," answered Percy. "In fact, we're expanding."

"Who knew old Perce would be a business genius!" George said. "He's opening a whole new branch."

"Really?" asked Ginny "Where?"

"In Muggle London," Percy said. "I've already secured premises."

"Muggle London?" Harry asked, confused. "How can you do that?"

"That's the beauty of it," George said. "It's an all-Muggle shop. Dad's going barmy over it!"

"It's going to be called Weasley's Whimsical Wheezes', so we can maintain the WWW' logo,"

Percy said. "It will have all Muggle novelty items. It's quite promising!"

"Oh, and Harry," George said. "We brought something for you."

"Something for me?" asked Harry, looking over to Ginny. "What is it?"

Ginny shrugged, and George produced a big canvas bag. "It's mail," George announced. "Seems some people made the connection from you to Ron to the shop, and decided to write letters to you through us."

"I don't know why people would want to write to me," said Harry. "But Ginny and I can go through them later tonight."

When dinner was over, everyone retired to the sitting room for tea and conversation. Molly stayed back to clear the table.

"You really shouldn't bother," said Sirius, "Kreacher will be offended."

"It's no bother," said Molly. "I don't feel right about leaving a dirty table."

"It's just as well. I wanted to speak to you about something, privately." Sirius said.

"Oh, well by all means." Molly said, bustling about with the dirty dishes.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you."

"For looking after Harry? It's no trouble at all. He's such a dear boy."

"Well, yes," Sirius said, Abut not for that." He gave her a very serious look. "I wanted to thank you for avenging me. You killed Bellatrix, and I thank you for that."

Molly stopped and set the dishes back on the table. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said softly. "I didn't mean to offend."

"No, I generally try not to think about it, but... _I killed a woman!_ How does one live with that?" Molly was now weeping.

Sirius stepped over and wrapped an arm around her. "You did _not_ kill a woman. You killed a monster!"

Molly wiped her nose and looked at him through teary eyes.

"She was Voldemort's right hand. None of us would be safe if she were still alive," he said sternly. "You were protecting your children and you have nothing to be ashamed of. I thought you fought admirably."

"You were there?"

"Oh yes, James, Lily and I went pretty much everywhere Harry did."

Molly looked at him, _He's been there,_ she thought. _He's been where my Freddie is_. "What is it like... to be dead?"

Sirius smiled. "It doesn't hurt, and it's peaceful," he said thoughtfully. "You're reunited with your loved ones," he said. "It's rather lovely."

Molly smiled in relief. It had been hard to accept Fred's death, but all signs pointed to the fact that he was safe and happy. While she would prefer to have him with her, at least she knew that he was all right.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'

Harry spied Arthur Weasley standing by the window, watching the cars go by outside. Now was his chance to speak with Ginny's father alone.

"Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "Could we talk, alone?"

"Why certainly, Harry," Arthur said happily. They stepped into the next room.

"What can I do for you, son?"

"Well, sir, I really wanted to..." Harry felt himself getting tongue-tied. This was harder than he thought it would be. "I just needed to..."

"Is this about Ginny?" Arthur asked

Harry nodded. He took the small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur opened the box and inspected its contents. He closed it back and smiled. "Are you very certain about this?"

"Yes, sir," stammered Harry. "I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"Marriage is a very serious thing, son," Arthur said. "Ginny has harboured feelings for you for a very long time, she would be crushed if you were less than completely committed to this."

Harry mustered all his courage. "I'm in love with her, sir. She is all I've thought about for the last year," he said. "She's what gave me the strength to beat him."

Arthur regarded the boy, the man before him. He would be proud to call him _son._ "You have my blessings, Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged him. Arthur was a bit surprised, as Harry had never done that before, but he returned the hug to his future son-in-law.

Molly and Sirius stepped back into the sitting room with the rest of the family.

"There you are, Molly. We need to get going," Arthur said, getting up from the sofa. "It's getting late."

"I think Ginny and I will stay," Ron said. "We can go through Harry's fan mail."

"Actually," interrupted Harry, "I was hoping that Ginny and I could take a walk."

"I'd love to," Ginny replied.

Arthur gave Harry a knowing smile. Harry returned a blush.

"Ron, you can stay here with me for a bit," said Sirius. "We can catch up!"

Hermione sat in her booth at the Three Broomsticks, toying with her kidney pie. She had finally managed to find out what the problem was between her parents, and she was the problem.

They disagreed over Hermione's involvement in the world of magic. How could her father possibly expect her to give up magic? Hermione was happy that her mother supported her, but her father's disapproval devastated her.

Should she consider giving up magic and becoming a dentist? She didn't know how it would be possible. She couldn't go on without Ron. She couldn't possibly turn her back on the Wizarding community. It was too much a part of who she was.

She had told her parents that she would change their memories and send them to Australia, temporarily, in order to keep them safe during the war. That had been only partially true. She actually had meant to leave them there permanently. She had tried to give them a second chance, a chance to relive their relationship and possibly rekindle their lost love for each other.

It had failed. Hermione had felt too guilty to let them stay, and they had fought anyway. It turned out that they had grown so far apart that nothing could save the relationship.

She didn't intend to confess this fact to them, especially now that it didn't matter. That secret she would keep to herself. The revelation about her father, however, was a game changer. Hermione found that she couldn't begrudge her mother her happiness any longer, it just didn't seem right. Not after she had suffered this long on Hermione's account.

"I'm sorry, Mum." she said quietly.

"For what?" Jessica asked.

_For sending you to Australia under somewhat-false pretences. _"For causing you and Daddy to break up," she whispered.

"You did no such thing!" Jessica said sharply. "That was just a symptom of a much bigger problem." Jessica took a swallow of her butterbeer. "Your father and I are just too different to be together."

"If it weren't for me...and my magic, you would have been fine."

"No, we wouldn't," said Jessica. "I'm much more open-minded and adventurous than he is, I love trying new things and he likes his routine. We would have separated whether you had been magical or not. We were destined to fail!"

Hermione believed her. "I still think you're moving too fast with Sirius."

"Really?" Jessica asked. "I've only been to dinner with him, I haven't even kissed him."

Hermione looked frustrated. She didn't feel comfortable with her mother dating anyone, especially Sirius, he was... dangerous? Not really. Hermione knew that her mother deserved her own happiness, but it was just difficult to believe that she could find it so quickly, and with someone so immature. "It's just too soon."

"I can see that, from your point of view," Jessica said carefully. "But from mine, my marriage has been over for almost two years. Your father and I have slept apart for a long time now."

Hermione gave her mother a silencing look, she was bordering on too much information. "But why _Sirius?"_

Jessica laughed. "He's so much fun!" She looked at her daughter who clearly wanted an explanation for her attraction to this man. "He makes me laugh and he seems so spontaneous."

Hermione didn't say anything but she clearly wasn't buying it.

"Oliver never wanted to do anything that was fun. Our vacations were planned months in advance and we always had an itinerary that covered every waking moment. I want to just get up and go," she said wistfully. "To not know where I'm going, to not have such an elaborate plan!"

"Are you in love with him?" Hermione asked quietly, a little afraid of the answer.

"It's too soon for that, but he has potential," she said with a sly smile. "Besides, he's terribly handsome!"

Hermione gave her a disapproving look. "I still don't like it."

"I'm sorry," Jessica said. "But I want to at least get to know him."

Hermione sighed. "Just take it slow, please?"

"I'll make you a promise," said Jessica carefully. "I promise not to do anything inappropriate while I'm still married."

Hermione gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Are you finished? I'm sure Ron and Sirius are waiting for us," she added.

"Sure," Jessica said with a grin. "Let's go."

Ron lifted his head off the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place and tried to stop the spinning. Why couldn't this damn room stop spinning?

"I still can't believe that old Snivelly was on our side," Sirius slurred, refilling his glass with Firewhiskey.

"What I can't figure out," Ron said, taking another swallow from his glass, "is if Snape was such a fair hand at potions, why couldn't he brew up a decent bottle of shampoo?"

Sirius laughed so hard that he fell off his chair. "He was a greasy git, wasn't he?"

They heard the roar of the floo, and soon Hermione and Jessica were standing in front of them.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said. "You two are incorrigible!"

Ron smiled. "Hiya Hermy!"

"That is not my name, Ronald!" She looked to her mother.

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked towards the cupboard. "Do you have any black coffee in here?"

"That's ok, Mum," Hermione said. "I'll brew up a quick Sobering Potion."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'

Ginny walked through the park near Grimmauld Place with Harry's hand in hers. He was acting very nervous, so she knew that something was up. She had seen him take off and have a private conversation with her father earlier tonight, but she didn't know what they had discussed.

He was acting so nervous; perhaps he was going to dump her! No, that couldn't be it. Surely Harry Potter wouldn't knock a girl up and then leave her, but of course he didn't _know_ about the chance that she was pregnant, and why would he tell her father first if he were going to dump her?

_Maybe I should tell him,_ she wondered. IBut I don't want him to feel trapped. I want him to _want to be with me_. Ginny sighed in frustration and looked back up at Harry. He was definitely struggling with something, but she couldn't fathom what it might be.

The only thing she could think of to do was to start talking. Perhaps if she could get a conversation going, it would just spill out of him and, for better or worse, it would be in the open.

Harry felt like he had a herd of Hippogriffs running around inside his stomach. He had intended to wait before proposing to Ginny, but that darn ring was burning a hole in his pocket.

He desperately wanted to be with her, day and night. It was torture to be apart from her. She had become his rock. He didn't think that she would turn him down, but it was such a huge step! What if she decided she wasn't yet ready?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ginny spoke.

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?"

"Erm...sure, of course," he said. _Maybe she'll just propose to me_, he thought. _That would solve everything._

"Could you tell me about your life with the Muggles?" she asked quietly. "Before Hogwarts, I mean."

Wow, that was one heavy question. He had never discussed the details of his life before Hogwarts with anyone, not even Hermione or Ron.

The most information that had ever gotten out about that was when the twins rescued his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs the summer before second year.

Harry screwed up his nerve. _If I want to share my life with this woman, I need to share it all. It will hurt, but I'll tell her, and hold nothing back._

So Harry found a park bench, sat her down and started talking. For the next hour, he told her everything he could remember, good and bad. Though he had to admit that the bad far outweighed the good.

He told her about the cupboard, he told her about the cat flap and the locks, and he told her about cooking very large meals and eating very small ones. He even told her about Dudley's tail.

When the hour was over, he had touched on all of the highlights of his prior life. The only other time he had ever seen her cry like this was when Fred died.

"So then my aunt and uncle took me to Kings Cross and I met you," Harry said. "You pretty much know the rest."

Ginny wiped her tears and laughed. "No I don't," she corrected him. "I know bits and pieces, but I don't know it all."

Harry smiled and hugged her. "Well you know more than anyone else. I've never told anyone the things I just told you."

Ginny smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers. "Why tell me?" she asked.

"Well for one thing, you asked," he said, leaning forward so that his forehead touched hers. "Also because I want to share my life with you.. all of it. I want to marry you, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes grew very wide. "You... me? I... sweet Merlin!" Her breaths were coming in ragged gasps.

"Ginny!" cried Harry. "Breathe, Ginny, you've got to breathe!" He held her close to him. "Deep breaths Ginny, come on now!"

After a few minutes of Harry's coaching, Ginny regained the ability to breathe.

"Whew! I'm sorry, Harry, for a minute there I thought you were proposing!"

Harry smiled. "I was, I've got a ring and everything," he said, taking the little velvet box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"You really want to marry me?" she squeaked. "For real?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Harry. "You're perfect."

"Well I'm stubborn, foul mouthed and I have a horrible temper," she said quickly. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"And you're thoughtful and smart and amazingly pretty," Harry continued for her.

She gave him a disapproving glare, he wasn't being very helpful! "I'm a tomboy! I'm trying to be a professional Quidditch player!"

"Like I said, perfect!"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Harry. "I got a ring and everything, I even asked your dad."

"You asked my dad for my hand in marriage? What did he say?"

"He gave me his blessings."

"Then how can I say no?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'

Harry and Ginny went into the sitting room to find Hermione and Ron sitting on the sofa. Hermione was leafing through a book and Ron had a washcloth over his eyes.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine," said Hermione. "Ron's a bit under the weather."

Harry saw Hermione smirk as Ron slowly peeked from under his towel. "Hiya, Harry, Ginny," he croaked.

"He and Sirius dipped into the firewhiskey while we were all out," Hermione said with a smirk. "I gave him a Sobering Potion that should have him back to rights any time now."

Ginny tossed a cushion at Ron as she plunked down on the love seat. Harry dumped the mail from the bag that George had brought on the coffee table.

"Are we ready to read some mail?" he said happily.

"Why are you two so cheerful?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with giddy smiles. Ginny turned and held out her hand so Hermione could see the ring. "Harry asked me to marry him!"

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said brightly.

"Well done, mate!" added Ron from under his wash cloth.

Harry wore a silly grin as he tossed some letters at Ron.

Hermione admired Ginny's ring for a moment before they all picked up letters.

"This one's from Cho," Ginny said, looking to Harry.

"Open it," he said.

Ginny tore open the envelope and read aloud;

"My Dearest Harry, I've missed you terribly, and I'm so pleased that you survived your fight with You-Know-Who. Blah Blah Blah... I'm deeply sorry about how things ended between us, and if you feel the same, I'd like to try again. Blah Blah Blah... My Deepest Regards, Cho."

Harry stuck his finger in his mouth and made a retching noise, as Ginny tore up the letter.

"Here's a good one," Hermione said. "It's from Romilda!"

She handed the letter to Harry, who put the tip of his wand up to it. _Incendio!"_

"So much for Romilda!" said Hermione with a laugh as the letter quickly burned.

"This one's from Terry Boot," said Ron curiously. "I wonder what he could want."

"Well open it and see," said Harry impatiently.

Ron ripped open the envelope and removed the letter.

"Dear Harry, I wanted to let you know how pleased I was that you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I've always thought you were very brave, and now the world can see it too. I don't know if you feel the same, but I wanted to find out, so here goes; I fancy you and..." Ron's eyes got very big when he realized what Terry was suggesting. "BLOODY BUGGERING HELL!"

Hermione fell over on the sofa laughing.

Ginny gave Harry a suspicious look. "I don't have to worry about Terry Boot stealing you away now, do I?"

Harry was shocked. "Terry fancies... but I barely know him! And he's a bloke!"

"Didn't you know, Harry?" asked Hermione. "Terry has always been a bit, well... feminine."

"No I bloody well didn't know... Eeeww!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"You've already said that, Ron," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I know but... Bloody hell!" Ron shook his head, "_ I never knew he was like that!"_

"Burn them," Harry said, shaking his head and staring at his trainers. "Burn them all."

Ginny looked at Harry and then to Hermione. "I think he's scarred for life!"

Just then Sirius and Jessica strolled in, laughing. "What on earth is going on in here?" asked Sirius. "We heard yelling."

"Harry got a disturbing letter," said Hermione.

"I think it disturbed Ron more than it did Harry!" Ginny said, laughing.

Jessica walked over and sat down on the sofa beside Hermione. "Sirius has asked us to stay the night!"

Hermione didn't speak but gave her mother a furious look.

Jessica knew what her daughter was thinking. "He says there are plenty of rooms and _you and I_ can stay in whichever room _we_ choose."

"Yeah, I think Ginny and I will get on home," said Ron with a yawn. "I'm knackered."

Hermione gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Pleasant dreams, Ron. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll just show these two ladies up," Sirius said, leading Hermione and her mother upstairs.

"Let's go, Ginny," Ron said, heading for the floo.

"You go on," she replied. "We're going to...look through some more letters."

Ron gave her a knowing grin. "Don't look through _too many_ letters, Mum'll have kittens."

Ginny gave him a hug and sent him on home.

Harry Apparated Ginny to the paddock behind the Burrow. She didn't want to risk the floo alerting her mother to her early-morning arrival. It was late at seven fifteen, but she might be able to slip past Molly without detection.

"I love you," Harry said, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"I love you, too," she said, giving him one last hug. "Wish me luck!"

Harry smiled and Apparated out. Ginny turned and walked home.

When she stepped in the kitchen door, she met Molly Weasley standing at the stove.

"Ginevra," she said sternly.

_She used my full name, this is not good. I've got to distract her_. "Good morning, Mum."

"Where have you been all night young lady?" She was being remarkably calm under the circumstances.

"I was at Harry's," Ginny said quietly, holding her mother's gaze. Ginny had visions of being locked in the attic with the ghoul.

Molly turned red, or redder than usual.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled. "That was completely inappropriate!"

"WE GOT ENGAGED!" Ginny shouted, holding out her ring hand.

Molly stopped. She stared at Ginny for a moment, a moment that felt like a day to Ginny. Finally, she looked at Ginny's hand, and then took it in her own. She stared at the huge ring for a moment, and then pulled Ginny into her arms.

"Oh my baby!" she cried. "This is wonderful!"

Ginny let out a relieved sigh. She didn't really have a choice about letting out her breath, as she was trapped in a bone-crushing hug. After a moment of constriction, Molly spoke to her.

"Were you... careful... last night, dear?" she whispered.

"Yes, Mum." It wasn't a lie. She had done the charm _last night_, but she wouldn't mention that she had forgotten it _the other time._

With bulging eyes, Ginny saw her father enter the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Is everything alright, Molly?"

"Oh, Arthur! Our baby is engaged!"

"I see Harry found his nerve," Arthur said, not at all surprised.

Molly finally let Ginny go and turned to her husband. "You knew about this?"

"Of course," he said, pouring his tea. "Harry asked me for Ginny's hand last night, and showed me the ring."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Molly said shrilly. Ginny was scared, Arthur didn't seem to notice.

"And miss your reaction?" Arthur laughed. "Molly dear, you've been a Weasley long enough to know that an opportunity like this is not to be wasted!"

Molly put her hands on her hips and glared at him, Arthur sipped his tea with a mischievous grin.


	12. Quidditch Practice

12 Quidditch Practice

Harry Apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place in a fantastic mood. He had spent his first entire night with Ginny, and they were going to be married. She now knew many of the details of his life with the Dursleys, and he felt as if there was a load off his shoulders.

Those were things that he had never shared with anyone before, he had always carried them like a large stone around his neck, and now they were gone. Ginny knew it all and still loved him! She even wanted to marry him!

Harry dropped some bangers in the pan and started breakfast. By the time it was all ready, Sirius came lumbering down the steps.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Harry said brightly.

Sirius replied with an unintelligible grunt.

Harry placed a plate full of breakfast in front of Sirius and set out more plates for Jessica and Hermione. "Did you sleep well?"

Sirius eyed him through his tangled hair and kept on eating.

Harry laughed. "You had better liven up before our guests get down here."

Harry sat down beside Sirius with his own plate. "Did you at least give her your gift last night?"

Sirius shook his head and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "I didn't find the right moment," he grumbled.

"Well I did, and it went swimmingly!" said Harry happily.

Sirius' eyes brightened. "You actually asked her?"

Harry nodded, "and she said yes!"

"How could she not say yes to _my godson_?" asked Sirius.

Harry shot him an affronted look. "So I guess inheriting my Dad's good looks had nothing to do with it then?"

"Don't bring James into this!" Sirius said sharply. "It's an established fact that_ I_ was the best looking Marauder.

"You?" Harry said indignantly. "You were just the sidekick!"

"SIDEKICK!" Sirius screamed as he slammed down his pumpkin juice.

"Peter was the pitiful one, Remus was the smart one, you were the sidekick and Dad was the leader," Harry said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Everyone knows it!"

Sirius was quickly turning a deep shade of puce. Harry reckoned he could give Uncle Vernon a run for his money right about now.

Soon Sirius found his words. AI'll have you to know that if anything, James was the sidekick and I was the leader! he proclaimed, standing imperiously over Harry with his thumb in his chest.

Just then, Hermione and Jessica walked into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Who was the leader of the Marauders?"

"Your dad was, wasn't he?"

"See?" he said, turning to Sirius. "It's a well-known fact."

Sirius dropped into his chair. "Die off for two measly years and they rewrite the history books, he lamented. AWho is responsible for these malicious lies?"

Harry took a bite of his egg and replied. "I would think Snape, since I'm going by his memories."

"HA!" shouted Sirius. "I should have known that greasy git would torment me from beyond the grave!"

"Who are the Marauders?" Jessica asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"A group of pranksters from Hogwarts several years back," said Hermione. "Harry's dad, James, was the leader."

"Sirius was his sidekick," Harry said looking over at his godfather, who leered back at him angrily. "There was another bloke named Remus Lupin, who died recently, and Peter Pettigrew, who's also dead. He turned out to be a traitor."

"Well you shouldn't feel too bad, Sirius," Jessica said in a pleasant voice. "Since the rest have passed on, you're the leader now by default," she said, patting his hand.

This caused Harry to shoot pumpkin juice out his nose as he laughed. He clapped Sirius on the back. "Congratulations, Padfoot, you are officially your own boss now!"

"Well you're a junior Marauder, does that mean I'm your boss as well?" asked Sirius.

"I'm the Hero-Who-Vanquished-The-Dark-Lord," said Harry, scooping up a fork-full of eggs. "I can't be a sidekick."

"Maybe Ron will be my sidekick," Sirius said dejectedly.

"No," Hermione said thoughtfully. "He's already Harry's sidekick."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We do have one opening in our little group, though," said Harry. "I'm the leader, Ron's the sidekick and Hermione's the smart one, we need a pitiful one."

Sirius shot him an angry look. "Never!"

"Ok, then," Harry shrugged. "The offer stands if you change your mind."

"Besides," Sirius said with a grin, "you've got Ginny. She can be the pitiful one!" Sirius started to laugh.

"Do you really want me to tell her you said that?" Harry said.

Sirius stopped laughing. "Perhaps not."

"Ginny isn't the pitiful one, she's the leader's girl, like Lily was," Hermione added.

"Well damn," said Sirius. "I guess I'll just have to be the wizened mentor, since Dumbledore's gone."

Harry and Hermione both burst out laughing.

Ginny sat at the breakfast table at the Burrow, enjoying another fabulous meal prepared by her mother. This morning had marked the first time Ginny had ever spent the entire night out with a boy and she had been busted red-handed.

Thankfully, she had been able to deflect her mother's anger by telling her of her engagement to Harry. It was the only thing that could possibly have saved her. Ginny thought for a moment that it was too bad that it was a one-time-only excuse, but since she would be married soon, it wouldn't matter.

Ginny saw her brother Ron come shuffling into the kitchen. He gave her a questioning look, wondering how she had avoided a monstrous row. Ginny flashed her ring and smiled, and saw understanding cross Ron's face.

Just as Ginny finished her breakfast, an owl flew in the window.

"Oh, said Molly. "It's the morning post." She took the letters and leafed through them. "There's one for you, Ginny."

Ginny took the letter and looked at it. It was from the Holyhead Harpies!

"Oh sweet Merlin!" She yelled as she dropped it.

"What is it?" asked Ron, picking up the letter. "Oh, I see. You need to read it, Gin."

"I can't," she said nervously. "You open it."

Ron shrugged and tore open the envelope. She watched his eyes scan the letter for a moment before he closed it and dropped it back on the table.

"Well?"

"You've got a try out on the thirty first," he said calmly, scooping up some eggs and shoving them in his mouth.

Ginny felt a brief wave of relief wash over her. Then she got nervous. AI have to get Harry! she said frantically, raising from her seat and pacing around the kitchen. AI've got to practice! She grabbed her broom. ARon! Get your broom and get ready, I'll go get Harry and Sirius so we can practice!

Ron rolled his eyes and refilled his plate. He would need plenty of energy, he could see it was going to be a long day.

Hermione sat eating her breakfast, listening to the conversation. She really didn't care who the leader of the Marauders had been. She was still reeling from her mother's revelation last night.

Hermione herself was the reason for her parent's separation.

Her father wanted her to go to a Muggle school, to quit Hogwarts and abandon her friends. He wanted her to give up magic and be a dentist.

Hermione couldn't imagine anything worse. The magical world was IThe World/I to her. It was the only world. Giving up magic would be like giving up breathing.

She admitted to herself that her anger with her mother had evaporated. Apparently her mum had been her champion, even if Hermione had never known it. She still couldn't buy into her mother's assertion that she was not the cause of their problems, but knowing that her mum had been on her side made her more sympathetic.

She knew that the process of the actual divorce had begun, and she was willing to admit that her mum may be right about moving on, seeing as how she had been unhappy in her marriage for so long.

It certainly seemed as though she was fitting in. This little breakfast felt to Hermione almost like a family affair.

But it wasn't. Hermione was here, as was her mother, but her father was not. They didn't have the right to make these decisions without her. They were a family and they should have sat down and discussed the matter like a family.

Did they not recognize Hermione as a legitimate member of the family? Surely they realized that the decisions they made affected her as well?

It might not be e real family affair, not yet, but maybe it could be…

Hermione was derailed from her train of thought, however, when the kitchen door flew open and a berserk-looking Ginny came bursting in.

"Get your brooms!" she cried. "You've got to hurry!" Ginny was frantic.

"What is it?" Harry asked, jumping from his seat.

"Has there been an attack?" Sirius asked, running for the brooms in the cupboard.

"Worse!" she cried. "I've got a tryout with the Harpies in two weeks! We have to practice! Now!" Ginny dashed back into the sitting room and disappeared in the floo.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Looks like we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Yes it does," said Harry, grabbing his broom. "At least we'll get to break these in."

With that, they all headed over to the Burrow.

The rest of the day was spent playing two-a-side Quidditch. It started with Harry and Sirius against Ginny and Ron. Since Sirius had played chaser with James in school, Harry decided to play keeper.

In the beginning they had thought the teams fair. After an hour of playing without scoring a goal, Sirius was less than convinced.

"You're cheating!" he screamed at Harry. "You've let her score every goal so far!"

"I did not cheat!" retorted Harry. "She's scored because she's just that good. Besides, Ron is an excellent keeper, I can't help it if you're rusty!"

"Rusty?" asked Sirius, insulted. "I am not rusty! You lot are cheating!"

"Ginny's a good chaser, and I'm a lousy keeper, that's the only reason she's scored twenty-three goals in the last hour, no one is cheating!"

"Well I want to trade partners then," Sirius spat. "I can't believe that_ I_ got stuck with the _amateur!_

Sirius and Ginny traded keepers, and the playing continued. Over the next two hours, Ginny scored only fifteen goals against Ron, proving that Ron was a better keeper than Harry. Sirius managed to score three against Harry.

As they made their way back to the house for lunch, Sirius complained some more.

"You tried much harder against me than you did against _her,"_ he said, pointing at Ginny. "I think you're whipped!"

Harry regarded him with a wary eye. "I think you're just a lousy chaser! No wonder my dad was the leader!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Dad was the best looking, and he was the most talented at Quidditch," began Harry. "It seems to me that you hung out with Dad so_ you_

could look cool."

The weary Quidditch players went in the house to find Molly and Jessica having tea in the kitchen.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron.

"She's upstairs," answered Jessica. "Reading."

Ron walked towards the steps, obviously to find his girlfriend.

"I'm going with you," said Ginny. "I need to ask Hermione a question."

"Well I'm getting in the shower," said Harry. "I'm knackered." He would never admit it, but he _had_ played much harder against Sirius. Not that he had let Ginny score on purpose, but seeing Sirius get flustered was just so much fun.

Ginny followed Ron up the stairs to find Hermione lying on Ron's bed, reading a book.

"Can I ask you something out here?" said Ginny, motioning for Hermione to join her outside Ron's room.

Hermione nodded and got up as Ron dropped onto the bed.

Hermione closed the door behind her for privacy.

"Did you find the charm to tell if I'm pregnant?" asked a nervous Ginny.

"Not yet, but I'm looking," Hermione said. "Have you told Harry?"

"No, I wanted to wait until I knew for sure."

"I think I've got the right book," she said, holding the tome she had been reading. "Hopefully we'll now for sure by tonight."

Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Thanks."

Hermione hugged her back and smiled, then returned to the bedroom with Ron.

Ginny turned to go back downstairs. She could hear Sirius, Jessica and Molly laughing downstairs, and when she reached the bathroom, she heard the shower running and had an evil idea.

She knew that her soon-to-be husband was in there, showering. With a mischievous smile, Ginny opened the door and slipped in.

Harry kept his eyes scrunched shut as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp. The hot water washing down over him was so refreshing after a morning of hard Quidditch playing, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

Harry thought back to Ginny flying so fast and pushing herself this morning. She was deadly serious about making a career out of Quidditch, and if anyone could do it, it was his Ginny.

His Ginny. Harry liked the sound of that. He decided to ask her about setting a date for the wedding, sooner rather than later. Harry reckoned that the sooner they were married, the fewer nights she would spend outside of his arms, and Harry very much wanted to keep her in his arms.

As Harry rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he felt a cool breeze flow across his bum. He turned around, opened his eyes and got the surprise of his life.

"Hello there," Ginny said, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around herself.

"Erm... Hi," Harry stammered.

"Is there room in there for me?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"I ah... Sure, I guess," Harry stuttered, trying to cover his important bits with a wash towel.

Harry's eyes got very wide as Ginny dropped her towel and stepped in to the shower with him.

"Mmm... This water feels good," she said, taking his wash towel and soaping it up. She put her head under the flowing water to get her hair wet.

"Ginny..."

"Yes, Harry," Ginny said, wiping the water from her eyes.

"I love you."

And for the next twenty minutes that is exactly what he did. After their passion was spent, Harry stood in the bathroom drying off. "Ginny, I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it?" she said, sitting in the tub of hot water she had just run.

"I was hoping we could set a date for the wedding, sometime soon."

"Really?" She was breathless. This was perfect. If they got married soon, it wouldn't matter if she were pregnant. At least she hoped it wouldn't. There was always the possibility that he would freak out when she told him... if she told him.

No. She couldn't do that to him. They had been trying to be honest about everything, he had certainly told her quite a bit about his past, things that he claimed he had told no one ever before. Ginny owed it to him to be honest.

"I need to tell you something," she said nervously. This would be the most serious test of their relationship yet, the most serious test ever.

"Go on," he said very nonchalantly.

"Do you remember when we were together the other night, for the first time?"

Harry smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Well, you might wish you could when I tell you..."

His smile turned to a frown. "I would never regret what we did, I love you more than anything, you know that!" He sounded a bit annoyed. "Besides, if you regretted it, why did we do it again and again?"

"I don't regret it, Harry," she said, very calmly, considering. "I don't regret what we _did_, but I do regret what we _didn't_ do."

"What didn't we... oh, oh sweet Merlin!"

Ginny smiled and nodded. He had worked it out all by himself.

"Are you... I mean, are you?" He was afraid to say the words.

"I don't know yet," she said. "Hermione's looking for a spell so we can know for sure."

Harry sat on the side of the tub and slipped his hand under the water to lay it on her tummy. She saw him look thoughtfully at her stomach and then she saw him smile.

"It's ok," he said finally. "If you are, it'll be ok."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "The one thing I've always wanted is my own family and we're going to have it, you and me and our baby."

With those few words, Harry changed everything. All of a sudden it didn't matter if she were pregnant. All of a sudden having a baby sounded like the greatest thing in the world.

Harry quickly dressed and used a drying charm on his hair. They decided that Ginny would leave her hair wet, so it would seem as though they had taken separate showers. When they were decent, they went up to Ron's room.

Harry slowly opened the door and listened. Nothing.

He peeked inside, and saw Ron and Hermione lying on the bed; Ron was gently snoring.

Harry and Ginny tiptoed in, and Ginny made her way to stand by the bed beside Ron. She giggled and held her finger to her lips, telling Harry to be quiet.

Ginny leaned over close to Ron's ear. "Ron," she whispered. "Mum's got lunch ready, you need to hurry!"

Ron's eyes popped open and he jumped so far the he rolled Hermione out of the bed.

"OOF!" was the only sound that came from Hermione as she fell to the floor.

Ron quickly rose from the bed and when he went for the door, he tripped over the prone form of his girlfriend.

Both of them stopped when they noticed Ginny and Harry on the floor, laughing.

"Very funny!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Get off of me!" cried Hermione.

Once the four of them put themselves to rights, they headed down to the dining room and sat down for lunch.

"These chocolate biscuits are wonderful!" Harry said, with his mouth half full.

"Thank you, dear," Molly said with a smile.

"You know, I can't believe that Ginny's tryout is on your birthday, Harry," said Hermione.

"Hey," said Ron. "We should have a party that night, there's a lot to celebrate."

"That's a great idea!" said Ginny. "We could invite the DA, and the Order, and everyone!"

"I think it's a splendid idea," added Sirius. "We can have it at the house!"

"Do you really want to invite _all_ of the DA?" Harry asked. He didn't think that Ginny would really want to party with Cho Chang.

"Why not?" Ginny asked defiantly. "We'll invite Romilda Vane while we're at it. They can come and drool over my fiancé, as long as they don't touch!"

"Romilda would have kittens if she got an invitation to Harry's birthday party!" Laughed Ron.

"You shouldn't be mean, Ginny," Molly scolded. "It's not becoming of a lady to gloat."

"But Mum," she said wistfully, holding her engagement ring up and gazing at it. "I've got so much to gloat about!"

Hermione quickly finished her sandwich and waited for Ginny to finish hers. As soon as she did, Hermione put some more biscuits on Ron's plate and stood. "Ginny, could I talk to you upstairs... alone?"

Ginny almost choked on her pumpkin juice. She had found the right charm. "Okay," she squeaked.

She looked at Harry who gave her a questioning look right back. She told him with her eyes that she would talk to him later. Harry took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a warm smile. It was his way of saying AIt'll be okay.

Ginny followed Hermione up the steps and into her own room. "You found it, didn't you?"

"Yes," answered Hermione. "Right after you went to the _shower."_ Hermione gave her a knowing look.

"I told Harry."

"Really!" Hermione said excitedly. "What did he say?"

"He's _happy!"_ Ginny said with a silly grin. "Can you believe it!"

"Well let's see if we have good news for him, then. Hermione took out her wand. "If you are, your tummy will glow red, if not it'll be green."

Ginny pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach, and scrunched her eyes shut. "Okay, let's go for it."

Hermione touched her wand to Ginny's navel. "_Ingravesco Revelio_!"


	13. Answers

13 Answers

The Greatest thanks go out to all who have read and especially reviewed. You guys make this fun for me!

Harry sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow, watching Ron polish off the last of the chocolate biscuits.

He knew that Ginny and Hermione were upstairs right now, doing the pregnancy test. They probably knew by now for certain whether or not Harry was going to be a father in nine months.

He saw Sirius talking to Jessica and Molly, being suave and charming. Harry would never admit it to Sirius, but his godfather was very good at being charming with women. Harry wished he could have inherited _that_ particular ability. It would've beat the heck out of parseltongue.

Harry wasn't entirely sure which answer he wanted to hear when it came to the test that Ginny was doing right now.

A baby would be amazing, especially with Ginny. He could finally have the family he always wanted, but it would be complicated. Ginny would have to postpone her Quidditch career, that was certain.

It would be much simpler if there were no baby, but that thought left him feeling kind of... empty inside. He _wanted_ a baby, even if it was inconvenient.

But was that selfish of him? He didn't want to mess up Ginny's career, she seemed to want it so badly. He knew that it would be for the best if they waited a few years before starting a family. iBut it's pointless to say that now, /I he thought to himself. IThe damage is already done./I

Harry noticed Sirius, sitting there laughing and joking, he approached everything with a very cavalier attitude these days, Harry envied him that. Harry reckoned that he was so used to worrying about things that he just didn't know any other way now. He needed to work on that.

Sirius noticed Harry regarding him and thought that something must be wrong. Harry had been much more fun lately, and now he seemed to be slipping back into that old, familiar habit of brooding.

He had no idea what Harry could be brooding about now, Voldemort was dead and everything else seemed to be falling into place. He'd have to ask Harry later what was wrong.

Jessica's laugh caught his attention. She was, in Sirius' opinion, a strikingly beautiful woman, with her long, wavy brown hair cascading down over her shoulders. She was intelligent and quick witted, Sirius felt she was quite a good match for himself.

That had been Sirius' biggest regret when he died, that he had died a bachelor, with no children. He had tried to foster somewhat of a parental relationship with Harry during the brief time they had together, but it hadn't been enough for either of them. If Sirius could say that he envied James Potter for anything, it was the man's family. He had been blessed with a wonderful wife and a brilliant son. This was what Sirius wanted, to be a family man. Of course the only way he knew to go about winning a woman was to be his own charming, playful self, but deep down he wanted to be the responsible husband and father that James had been.

He had been given a second chance... by Harry. He would not waste it.

Some time later, Harry sat across from Ron, playing chess. Ron had dragged him out of the kitchen, claiming he hadn't had a good game of chess in ages. Harry reckoned that he still hadn't had a _good_ game, as Harry was losing spectacularly.

Harry kept glancing nervously at the stairway. They had been up there a long time, could the test take that long? Were they even finished with it yet? Perhaps it involved some type of potion that had to simmer for a while?

Harry didn't know but he was certain he would go mad before they came back. If it wasn't soon, he would have to just throw the chess game and go on up there himself.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron shortly. "Get your head in the game, Ginny's fine upstairs, you don't have to be with her every minute of the day do you?"

"No, of course not," said Harry, moving his pawn out of the path of Ron's bishop. "I just don't know why they're taking so long."

"They're probably looking at hairstyles in a magazine or something, whatever it is girls do when we're not around, Ron mused as he moved his queen.

He purposely put the queen in a position where Harry could take it if he were paying attention. Harry missed it, he moved his own queen directly in Ron's line of fire. Ron didn't let the opportunity pass him by.

"HA!" cried Ron as he watched his rook destroy Harry's queen. Harry barely noticed. Ron looked at his friend glancing up the steps after his sister. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

Harry had it bad for Ginny, and why not? He deserved a little happiness. Harry had been Ron's best friend since the day they met on the Hogwarts express. Ron had never told anyone the exact reason why he liked Harry so much, why he was so loyal to _The Chosen One_. Ron had felt second rate his entire life, second hand clothes, toys, brooms, even pets. The day he started Hogwarts, his worst fear was that he would be looked down on by the other students.

When he met Harry, they hit it off immediately. But soon thereafter, Draco Malfoy stuck his nose in, and explained to Harry that _Some wizarding families are better than others._ At that point, Ron had expected Harry to shake Malfoy's hand and move on. What Harry actually did made Ron feel like a million Galleons. Harry chose to be Ron's friend over the rich and snobby Draco Malfoy. Harry made Ron feel like he was worth something. Ron had never forgotten it, and he never would.

"Have you started looking for a job yet?" Ron asked, trying to distract him.

"I'm going to be an Auror, Harry stated quite confidently.

"But you never took your NEWT's, you'll never get in!"

"I already worked it out with Kingsley, he reckons killing Voldemort is worth more than NEWT's," said Harry. He could see the disappointment in Ron's eyes. They had always planned to join the Auror Corps together.

"I'll talk to him, see if he's got spots for you and Hermione as well, after all, you guys did just as much as I did out there."

"No we didn't, Harry."

"Well, apart from actually fighting him, I mean, he said, moving a pawn. ABesides, we're a set. Kingsley will take us all or not at all.

Ron knew that Harry meant it. He would give the Minister of Magic no choice. That's why Ron would stay loyal to his friend.

Ginny sat on the bed with her eyes scrunched tightly shut. She felt the cool tip of Hermione's wand touch her stomach.

_"Ingravesco Revelio_!"

This was it. The moment of truth. Ginny found herself hoping that it was positive!

Harry had lived his entire life in misery. His parents had been killed before he could even form coherent memories of them, and his life with the Dursley's had been torture. His fondest wish in life was to have his own family, and Ginny found herself wanting to give him that more than anything.

Even though it would mean putting her career on hold, even though it meant everyone (Especially her Mum) finding out that she had gotten pregnant before getting married, she wanted this baby.

Hearing Harry say that having a baby would be so wonderful had cemented it in her heart.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly. "Don't you want to see?"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, saying a silent prayer about which colour she wanted to see. She looked down... green. It was green, there was no baby.

Movement caught Harry's eye and he spun around to see a sombre looking Hermione coming slowly down the steps. She looked sad, did that mean the test was positive? Or was it negative? Which result would be bad? Surely if it was...

"Ginny wants to talk to you," she said.

"We're playing a game here, Hermione," said Ron.

She gave him an icy glare.

"A game that we can continue later," he added meekly. Sometimes he rowed with his girlfriend fiercely, but he knew when to back off.

Harry shot up the steps and gently pushed open Ginny's door. "Ginny..."

She looked up at him and he could see she had been crying. Harry stepped in and closed the door, and knelt down beside her. "It's okay, Ginny. We'll be married soon and we'll be a happy family..."

This made Ginny cry more. _I feel like Cho bloody Chang!_ she thought to herself. _I've got to get a hold of myself!_

She realized that Harry thought the test had been positive. She wished that it had been. "It's negative, Harry. There is no baby."

She saw the disappointment in his eyes. This was it, she had failed him. Would he want to leave her now? They could try again, she didn't mind at all. She wanted to give this man a family, more than anything else. She loved him, she was seeing more and more everyday just how much.

"That's okay, too," he said quietly laying his head in her lap. "We'll still be married soon, September First I was thinking, and we'll have a baby someday, when we're ready."

Ginny laughed. He surprised her more and more, he had saved her in her first year at Hogwarts and he saved her a little more every day. "Why September First?"

"It's the day we first met, I thought it was appropriate."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "September First it is."

The next week flew by in a blur of Quidditch practices and quiet evenings between the respective couples. On the next Friday, Harry, Sirius and their friends all had lunch at Grimmauld Place.

"Are we going to live here when we're married?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I suppose so, for a bit," he answered. "But not forever."

"Well if that's the case we're going to have to do something about this place," she said. "It feels like a morgue!"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other. Interior decorating? No way.

"You're welcome to fix the place up," Sirius said. "Harry will get you some money."

"I will? I mean, sure... I will," Harry stammered. He had visions of paint buckets and uncontrollable rolls of wallpaper wrapping him up like a mummy.

"Well let's go back to the Burrow first," Ginny said. "I need to shower and change."

After Harry and Sirius took quick showers, they all made their way to the Burrow.

"I think I'm going to lie down while you shower," Harry said, following Ginny up to her room.

When they got to her room, Ginny closed the door and pulled her shirt over her head before laying face down on the bed. "Oh," she moaned. "My back is killing me!"

Harry smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her and began rubbing her shoulders. Her skin was soft and warm under his fingers. He soon found a knot of muscle near her shoulder and went to work, massaging the knot.

"You're an angel!" Ginny said, groaning with pleasure.

After a few minutes of massage, the door popped open and Molly Weasley walked in. "I've got your laundry, dear!"

Harry jumped up and almost tripped over his feet in fear. Ginny was still wearing her bra, but she was nearly naked and he was alone with her with the door shut... this was trouble!

Molly continued putting Ginny's clothes in the dresser, as Ron appeared in the door behind her.

"What's going on in here?" said an angry Ron.

"Harry was giving your sister a back rub, Ronald, mind your business."

"Aren't you going to do something?" Ron said smartly.

"About what? It was perfectly innocent," Molly said.

"But she's naked!" Ron screamed.

"She most certainly is not naked!" Molly said. "Besides, Harry and Ginny will be married soon, they deserve some privacy, now go up to your room!"

Ron shot Harry an angry look. "Sure, maybe Hermione needs a back rub as well."

"You just leave that door open young man!" said an angry Molly. "I'll have no funny business in this house!"

"But Mum!" began Ron.

"I don't see you putting a ring on Hermione's finger, do I?"

Ron turned a deep shade of red.

"I thought not, now you do as your told and leave Ginny and Harry alone!"

Ron dashed out of the room and up the steps, Molly stepped back out of the room and closed the door.

"Blimey!" said a frightened Harry. "I thought we were goners!"

Ginny stood from the bed, took off her bra and jeans and slipped on her bathrobe. "I guess getting engaged meant a lot to Mum, ordinarily she'd have had kittens!" She stepped over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a kiss. "But then again, she's always had a soft spot for you."

"And what about you?" he whispered into her ear.

"I have a soft, wet spot for you!" Ginny gave him a sultry smile as she turned and walked out of the room to the shower, swaying her hips a little more than was necessary. The effect wasn't lost on Harry.

Once he cleared his thoughts, Harry went up to speak to Ron.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, stepping in and closing the door. "We weren't doing anything."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Ron said in a dejected voice. "I wasn't mad at you, I was mad because Mum didn't say anything. If that had been me, she'd have went mad!"

Harry sat down on the camp bed that was once his own. "Have you given any thought to doing what she said?"

"You mean giving Hermione a ring?"

Harry nodded.

"I'd love to, but I don't have enough money!" said Ron with a defeated tone.

"That's no worry! I've got loads of money!" Harry said in an excited voice. "We're going to Gringott's right now, we'll get enough to get a ring."

"I can't do that," Ron said. "It would be like charity!"

"We'll make it a loan, you can pay me back," Harry said, not intending to accept repayment at all.

"Besides," Ron said. "You just bought a ring, and _three Firebolts_! You probably don't have much money left!"

"Believe me," Harry said with a laugh. "That is _not_ a problem!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into Gringott's Wizarding bank and proceeded up to a large desk with a grumpy looking goblin sitting behind it.

Harry had persuaded Hermione to stay behind, knowing that he intended to convince Ron to pick up an engagement ring for her.

"I'd like to access the Black Family Vault, said, Harry, just a bit afraid that the Goblins would still be angry with him over the break in just a few weeks ago. "I'd like to make a withdrawal to allow my future wife here to renovate our house."

"If the lady is to be the mistress of the household, perhaps Sir would like to give her access to the vault?"

_Why not? Ginny can do things like this herself from now on._ "Yes, that would be perfect."

Ginny flashed him an astonished look. She never dreamed that she would have access to his money, not that she had any clue how much there was. She had never even considered it.

The goblin quickly produced some papers, indicating where Harry and Ginny should sign.

"I don't want access to your vault, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "This isn't necessary."

"What if you need to buy groceries, or school supplies for our kids? This is what married people do, Ginny."

Ginny smiled thinking of them as husband and wife. It was really starting to seem real to her. She signed the papers, still grinning.

The little goblin filed the papers, gave Ginny her own key and started towards the door. "Right this way. Mr. Potter," he said. "By the way, the Managers of the bank would like to extend to you their thanks, for showing us our lapses in security."

"Erm.. You're welcome?" Harry asked. At least they weren't pressing charges.

The goblin led Harry and his friends to a cart which whisked them down to the Black family Vault.

"All of your holdings have been transferred to the one vault, Mr. Potter," the little goblin told him.

"Erm.. Very well."

Soon they reached the appropriate vault, and the party stepped out of the cart. The little goblin opened the vault door and Harry went to step inside. Seeing his friend and his fiancé staying back, Harry turned. "Come on guys, help me fill the money bags."

Ron and Ginny tentatively stepped forward and crossed the threshold into the vault. Neither Ron nor Ginny had never seen the inside of a vault before, and they were amazed. There were piles and piles of galleons.

Ron Reckoned there were enough galleons in here to fill the Burrow four times or more. "Harry, this is unbelievable!"

"Yeah," Harry said, throwing coins into a bag. "It is quite a lot, and it grows every day." Harry was bragging a bit, but he needed to get Ron to realize that money was no problem. He tossed an empty bag to Ron. "Go ahead and grab some, mate," he said quietly. "Hermione deserves a nice ring."

Ron looked at him hopefully. "Are you sure?"

"Look around," replied Harry. "I've got more than I could ever spend."

"And at the current rates," added their goblin guide, "it increases by around twelve thousand galleons a day!" The little goblin grinned greedily.

"See?" said Harry. "One days worth would buy her a rock big enough to choke a troll!"

Ron smiled and started piling coins into his bag. "I'll pay you back, every knut!"

Harry smiled and felt Ginny wrap her arms around him.

"You're wonderful!" she said, hugging him tightly. "I love you!"

Sirius stepped into the sitting room, and spied Jessica sitting on the sofa, reading a book. _Like mother, like daughter_, he thought to himself. She was strikingly beautiful, and he knew from Hermione's example that she was a wonderful mother. Sirius also enjoyed simply being with her, she laughed at his jokes and tended to him when he needed it, she was the perfect mixture of all the qualities that he thought he needed in a woman.

He sauntered over to the sofa and gently sat down beside her.

"Hello!" she said with a warm smile. "I was just doing a little light reading."

Sirius looked at the book she was reading. "_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_, interesting choice."

"I've been reading up on your family," she said with a smile.

That smile was driving Sirius mad. He looked her in the eyes, and decided to take his shot. He brushed the hair from her face and leaned in, he closed his eyes and his lips met... nothing. Sirius opened his eyes to find a scared-looking Jessica on the far side of the sofa. "I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I thought that..."

"It's all right, really," she said. "It's not that I wouldn't like to, it's just..."

"What?"

"I'm still married, it wouldn't be right," she whispered.

"And if you weren't still married?" asked Sirius.

"Then things would be very different," said Jessica quietly. "I've seen the solicitor and begun the divorce, but these things take time."

Sirius considered the options for a moment, before deciding what to do. "Come into London with me," he said in a very commanding voice. "I've got an idea."

The following Friday, Harry and Ginny Apparated into the Harpies home arena and started making their way to the changing rooms.

"I won't be able to go in to the changing rooms with you," Harry said. "But I'll be right there in the stands watching the whole time."

"Thank you for coming with me," she said nervously. "I don't know if I could do this alone!"

They saw a figure approaching them wearing dark green robes with a golden talon on the chest. Harry recognized her from the picture in Slughorn's office. It was Gwenog Jones, the Holyhead Harpies Captain.

"You here for the tryouts?" She said harshly.

"Yes, I am," Ginny replied.

"You'll have to leave," she said to Harry. "Tryouts are closed to the public." Gwenog eyed the case that held Ginny's new broom. "You'll want to use one of our brooms. The team expects you to ride the best in a match."

"I think mine will do," Ginny said, pulling the broom from its case and handing it over. "It's quite fast."

Gwenog eyed her suspiciously as she took the broom. She looked it over and when her eyes met the name inscribed on the handle they grew wide.

"Firebolt Elite?" She said with wonder. "We can't even get these yet! How did you manage that?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling and extending his hand. "That would be my doing."

"You're Harry Potter?" She said, her eyes darting up to his scar.

"Yes," Harry said, shaking her hand, "and this is my fiancé, Ginny Weasley."

Gwenog let go of Harry's hand, and shook Ginny's. "The locker room is just down there," She said to Ginny. "If you'll come with me, Mr. Potter, I'll show you to one of the private boxes, you can see everything from there."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly.

"I know you'll be great," he said to her, "and I'll be cheering you the whole time!"

She took her broom back from her hopefully-soon-to-be-Captain, and headed off for the changing rooms.

Ginny was nervous, but once she got in the air, it was like everything fell into place. She raced up and down the pitch, passing and shooting the quaffle. She scored eighteen out of twenty goal attempts, and considering the Keeper was a seasoned professional, Ginny felt quite good about it.

When the tryouts were over, she showered, changed and raced back out to find Harry.

When she found him, he was standing with Gwenog Jones and the team owner, talking animatedly. As Ginny approached, the team owner shook Harry's hand and left.

"Hey Ginny!" said Harry brightly. "You were brilliant out there!" He pulled her close and hugged her.

"Thanks," said Ginny. "I just hope it was enough!"

"You were impressive," Gwenog said. "Look, I'm not supposed to say anything, but you were far and away the best out there today. You're on the team."

Ginny felt her head spinning. _She could not have said what I thought she said_, Ginny thought to herself. Ginny felt like the room was spinning and there was something keeping her lungs from filling up with air.

Suddenly she felt Harry's arms holding her up.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Oh," stammered Ginny. "I just . . . did you just say what I thought you said?" she asked Gwenog.

"You are on the team. You made it!" the older lady said with a smile.

Ginny broke out in a massive smile as she hugged her new captain. "Thank you!"


	14. Preparing for the Party

Chapter 14 Preparing For The Party

Harry walked to the Apparition point of the Harpies Arena, Ginny floated. She was as happy as he could ever remember seeing her. When they arrived, he handed her the broomstick case he had been carrying for her. "You go on, love, get ready for the party. I'll be along in a bit."

"Where are you going?" she asked, a bit disappointed that he wasn't going with her.

"I need to pop over to the Ministry and speak to Kingsley about getting jobs for Ron and Hermione."

She smiled. "You are so thoughtful! I knew I picked the right man!"

Ginny hugged him and used the floo to get back to Grimmauld Place. When she arrived, she found the house practically deserted.

Sirius and Jessica were gone into London on some kind of business that they had been very secretive about. They were making almost daily trips lately, and they wouldn't give any details. Ginny thought it would be unnecessary for them to sneak off to be together, as the whole family, including a begrudging Hermione, had accepted that they were destined to be a couple.

Ginny had peeked in and found Ron and Hermione napping together, probably knackered after the long night they had put in last night.

Ginny decided to have a bath while she waited for Harry to return from the Ministry.

Ron Weasley lay on the bed in a spare bedroom of Grimmauld Place with his sleeping girlfriend in his arms. They had all been up most of the night talking and playing chess, as Ginny couldn't sleep at all the night before her tryout.

Hermione had been doing much better, he noticed, in the last week. She had begun to accept her mother's growing friendship with Sirius Black, as well as the impending divorce. If her mood improved more, Ron intended to give her the ring that he had bought for her.

Ron had noticed that, even though they spent most all of their time together, Sirius and Jessica rarely even sat close to one another. If they had so much as kissed, they had kept it hidden very well. He appreciated that fact on Hermione's account, she was the smartest person he had ever met, with the possible exception of Dumbledore, but she was almost childlike when it came to the subject of her parents.

Ron knew that she had always kept her life at home very private, even from himself and Harry. He reckoned that perhaps it was her own safe haven, and now that it was basically gone, it scared her. Change was always frightening Ron knew that as well as anyone, so he understood why she was scared.

He did almost regret the change that had occurred in his own relationship with her. When he suggested that they slow down sexually, he didn't think she would interpret that as meaning that they should stop all together! They had not had sex since he had confronted her about her reasons for going so fast, and Ron wished that they could relax that policy just a bit. It had been brilliant, after all.

Ron heard footsteps in the hall and feigned sleep while someone looked in on them. He heard the door close and continued his thoughts.

He was looking forward to the party tonight, to seeing all his mates from the DA. It would certainly be interesting to see Harry and Ginny in the same room with Cho, Romilda, Dean and Michael Corner. That was a recipe for disaster. Ron and Sirius had made bets on who would curse whom first.

Ron eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, it was short lived however, when a voice stirred him and Hermione from their nap.

"Come on, sleepyheads," said Harry. "I've got something to tell you!"

Ron and Hermione dutifully followed Harry to the sitting room, where they found a cheerful looking Ginny.

"How did the try outs go?" asked Ron.

Ginny's grin was out of control. "I made it! I'm the newest Chaser for the Harpies!"

"YES!" cried Ron as he jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. He grabbed his sister and hugged her tightly, spinning her around.

"Wow," said Hermione in an almost disappointed voice. "You both have a career now, that's great."

Harry could sense the disappointment in her tone; it made him laugh just a little. "I have more news," he added.

"What could be better than this?" said an excited Ron.

"I talked to Kingsley this morning, about jobs for the rest of us."

That got Hermione's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Harry began. "There are spots on the Auror squad for me and Ron, but the next training cycle doesn't start until spring."

"But what about Hermione?" asked Ron. "Can't she be an Auror as well? Tonks was a great Auror!"

"Well she could if that's what she wanted," Harry said carefully. "But I kind of thought she might want to do something else."

"Harry's right," said Hermione sadly. "I don't fancy the idea of being an Auror at all, I'll just find something else..." she trailed off sadly.

"Well, I thought about that," Harry said with a sly grin. "I actually found a spot for you, if you want it."

"Where," asked Hermione nervously.

"I can't help but remember how passionate you were about spe... I mean, S.P.E.W.," Harry said, barely containing his own excitement. "What would be the best possible place for you to further those ideas?"

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked in a shotgun like burst.

Harry nodded. "There is a position open right now; it's yours if you want it."

Hermione leapt to her feet and hugged him tightly. "YES! Oh, Harry, this is wonderful!"

Harry let her hug him for a moment, and when she released him, he took her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "Help them, Hermione; make their lives better... for Dobby."

Romilda Vane sat on her bed staring at the letter. She had received it several days ago, and she was still having a difficult time accepting it.

She had been invited to Harry Potter's birthday party.

She was going to Harry Potter's house, tonight. She had been invited to go see Harry! She had written him an impassioned letter, quite a work of literature in her humble opinion, but she never knew for sure if he had received it.

Surely he must have if he was now inviting her over for a party!

This would be her big chance, Harry was iobviously/I thinking of her, open to spending some time with her. He had invited her to his home for Merlin's sake!

He was quite simply the most divine piece of man she had ever seen. That unruly black hair and those, delicious green eyes! Romilda just melted any time she thought of him, which was just about all the time.

She was afraid to ask any of her friends if they were going to the party as well, in fear that they would all be going and it would seem less special to her. She had no idea what it all meant or how it would turn out, but the past few days of anticipation and planning had been heaven, and if there was any way she could swing it, she would NOT be coming home tonight.

Romilda turned to her wardrobe, it was absolutely imperative that she find the perfect outfit with which to win her one true wizard. She had to completely knock Harry off his feet tonight.

It would certainly be a night to remember.

Seamus Finnegan toweled his hair dry as he walked into the kitchen of the flat he was sharing with Dean Thomas.

Dean had been in a deep depression all summer, ever since the last of Ginny Weasley's Apranks.

Seamus had invited Dean to move in with him in an attempt to bring him out of his funk. Dean refused to look for a job, or even stray from the flat. Seamus had tried to set him up on dates with birds that he had met in the clubs from time to time, but Dean refused. Ginny was the only girl for him, according to him.

Seamus had paid the rent with his salary from a job as security for the Wimbourne Wasps. It was easy money in the off-season, as all they did was patrol the empty arena, tossing out the occasional trespasser in search of a bit of memorabilia, or the occasional lost Muggle.

Seamus thought ruefully of the party at Harry's tonight, he knew that he would be able to drag Dean out to that, but would it turn out disastrous? Ginny was likely to be there, and chances were strong that she had reconciled with Harry, leaving Dean out in the cold. It may be harsh, but Seamus felt that it was the kick in the pants that Dean needed to get the boy back on his feet.

He would have to encourage him to get up and go just to see Ginny, but he knew that the truth of it would be hard for Dean to take.

It seemed almost cruel to take the poor boy along to get his heart crushed again, but Seamus didn't see any other way to get him to move on with his life.

Sirius Black sat in the back of the taxi cab, riding through the streets of Muggle London with Jessica Granger.

They had been sneaking off to see the Solicitors almost every day, with Sirius spreading around generous amounts of his family's wealth in an effort to speed along the divorce process. It was amazing how much faster the wheels of the legal system spun with a little grease. It would be over soon, today in fact. The solicitors had pushed the whole thing through until now; the only thing remaining to make it final was Oliver Granger's signature.

The plan, in Sirius's humble opinion, was a work of pure genius, and it was a simple one. Jessica would hand deliver the divorce papers to her soon-to-be-ex husband, and get his signature. She would be accompanied by her adorable new dog, Snuffles. Then she would go on about her life, finding love and happiness in a new world.

Sirius hadn't mentioned to her, or any one else, part two of the plan. Part two involved Jessica, Sirius and quite a lot of privacy after tonight's party. He had waited almost a month now without even so much as a kiss, and it was driving him batty!

She was alluring, beautiful, desirable and so many other words that he had thought of to describe her utter sexiness, he couldn't stand it anymore! If he didn't kiss her soon, he was certain he would burst.

As he was lost in these thoughts, the taxi came to a stop in front of a very affluent looking house.

"This is it," she said nervously. "This is where I used to live."

Sirius took her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze before changing to his dog form. If the cab driver noticed that he was dropping off a woman and a dog, instead of the woman and man he had picked up, he didn't mention it. Sirius rather believed the man was only interested in his money.

Snuffles loped along beside his new owner (Sirius wondered if she knew that she _was_ the owner, of his heart anyways) as she walked up to the door.

She knocked three times on the door, and it was quickly answered.

"Jessica," the man said tersely.

"Oliver, I have the papers for you to sign," she said, holding out the envelope.

"Please, come in," he said politely, taking the envelope and pulling the papers out as he turned and went into the house.

Jessica followed, noting to herself that nothing seemed to have changed in her absence, with the exception of her own pictures having been removed. The pictures of Hermione remained, however. At least he wasn't trying to cut their daughter completely out of his life.

"I haven't been able to contact you lately," Oliver said while eyeing the papers. "Where have you been staying?"

"I've been with Hermione and her friends," she said quietly. "Our daughter and I have gotten quite a bit closer in the last month. It's very refreshing."

"And does our daughter have any male friends? Any older male friends with whom you might be keeping company?"

Snuffles growled and Oliver took a step away from the great black beast as Jessica scratched his neck to calm him.

"He's very protective of me," she said with a smile. "If you must know, Snuffles here is the closest male friend I have."

"Well," said Oliver, regarding the massive, growling dog. "I suppose he could be good company for you."

"Oh, he's _excellent_ company, aren't you, boy?"

Snuffles stopped growling and jumped into Jessica's lap. As she laughed, he licked her face.

"Affectionate beast, isn't he?"

_You have no idea, Granger,_ thought Sirius. _Just hurry up and sign those papers_!

"I have a feeling he's going to be _very_ affectionate from here on out!" Jessica said happily as Oliver signed the divorce papers.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Jessica," Oliver said before handing over the documents. "Things could go back to the way they were if you would come home."

Jessica sighed. "You know how I feel; do you really think I would be happy?"

Oliver sat down on the sofa and sighed. "No, I don't suppose you would."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," she said. "We've been through this a thousand times. This way is best for everyone."

"I'm sorry it had to turn out like this," he said.

"So am I," Jessica replied. "But it's for the best. I've already gotten to know Hermione so much better in the last few weeks. That alone is worth the world to me."

After watching an elated Hermione drag Ron off to do some clothes shopping for her new job, Harry decided to take advantage of the empty house.

He took Ginny by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Goodness, Harry," said a breathless Ginny when he released her. "Are you thinking of getting up to some mischief while everyone is away?"

Harry just smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Harry's mouth was sweet and soft and just forceful enough that Ginny let out a moan of pleasure and deepened the kiss. Harry opened his lips and let his tongue slide out, gently tasting Ginny's lips and waiting for her to grant permission. Her mouth opened and she welcomed his tongue, as hers slipped over his. She tangled her hands in his hair as she held him to her, body thrumming and nerve endings sparking.

"I think we should go upstairs," she whispered into his ear.

He needed no more encouragement. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Apparated directly to the bedroom.

He kissed her again, deeply this time, right from the off. Ginny responded in kind, molding her body to his.

He slid his hands up the silky skin of her back and found that she was wearing no bra. He slowly pushed her shirt up over her head and she lifted her arms allowing him to remove it. She pushed down her jeans and stepped out of them. She took his wand from the night stand and touched it to her tummy.

"_Impedio Ingravesco_."

He tossed the shirt aside. Now she was completely naked but for her green lacy knickers. He stepped back a bit, staring. She was so perfect, her skin pale and brushed ever so gently with freckles, her waist narrow, her hips curved in a very feminine way, she was Harry's idea of perfection, and she belonged to him.

Ron followed Hermione into Madam Malkin's, searching for work robes. Her new job at the Ministry was to begin on Monday, and he had offered to buy her new robes out of the rest of the money Harry had loaned him, not that Hermione knew where the money had come from.

Ron thought ruefully about his own new job. Today was July 31st, and the job with the Auror Corps didn't begin until Spring! There was no way Ron could wait that long to start getting a paycheck.

He was planning to propose to Hermione very soon, and they would need a place to live. He knew that she could probably provide for them until his job began, but his pride would not allow him to accept that. He had to find a job for the mean time, but where?

He watched Hermione excitedly going through the robes, searching for her size. He steered her away from the second hand rack, knowing that he had more than enough gold left to purchase her several nice sets of new ones. He wouldn't have his wife dressing in second hand robes if there was any way he could avoid it. He'd had enough of that growing up.

He didn't resent his parents or his siblings because of the manner in which they had lived, but he wanted more for his own family.

His own family. That was a thought he had not entertained before. He had thought quite a lot about living with Hermione, but he hadn't considered having children. It was a frightening thought, being a father; Ron thought to himself that he wanted to wait a few years before taking ithat/I step.

Finally, Hermione finished fitting for her new robes, and paid the cashier. The robes would be ready to be picked up the following day, so Ron and Hermione strolled out and down the street of Diagon Alley.

"Let's stop in and see George while we're here," said Hermione brightly, looping her arm into his.

"Sure," answered Ron. _Hey, maybe George could use some temporary help at the shop..._

Sirius and Jessica walked hand in hand down the street, enjoying the warm summer weather. Since it was so nice, they decided to take a stroll through the park.

"I can't believe I'm finally free!" she said wistfully. "I can finally start to enjoy my life!"

Sirius took her hand in his. "I'm just glad I could help."

Jessica pulled him into the park, under a tree. "I owe you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are wonderful."

Sirius gave her his most charming smile. "It's reward enough to see you so happy."

"You do have that effect on me," she said, leaning into his chest.

Sirius brushed her hair away from her face and, with her cheek in his hand, he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. "Is it too soon to kiss you?" he whispered.

"It's about bloody time," she said as she roughly pulled him in and crushed his lips with her own. It was a kiss that was destined to be deep. Jessica ran her tongue over his bottom lip, inviting him. Sirius needed little encouragement as he deepened the kiss.

Their tongues danced together releasing a month's worth of pent up passion. Sirius hadn't had a relationship with a woman since before James and Lily had died, but he was about to make up for lost time.

Jessica's love life hadn't been much better. She and her now ex-husband had drifted apart long ago, and she was very tired of sleeping alone. Sirius had shown her more happiness in the last month than Oliver had in the last fifteen years, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it. Now that she was free, she would enjoy every single moment.


	15. Party Time!

Chapter 15 Party Time

This is the chapter that deviates from the version posted on SIYE. See if you can tell why! As always thank you all for reading and reveiwing!

Harry stood peeking through the crack of the kitchen door. He had managed to get away from Romilda Vane again, but only just. She had been dogging him all night long. Ginny refused to help him, when she saw him coming her way, she ran and laughed like a mad woman, leaving Harry to fend for himself.

Romilda had come dressed in a slinky black dress, leaving very little to the imagination, and she seemed dead determined to seduce Harry.

"There you are!" said Romilda brightly, tickling Harry's ribs from behind. She had slipped into the kitchen through the pantry, sneaking up on him.

Harry jumped almost out of his own skin. "Don't do that to me! You're likely to get cursed!"

Romilda gave him a clearly false frown and her best puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" She tried to snake her arms around his waist. Harry put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Come on now," he said nervously. "You know my past; it's a reflex to hex people who sneak up on me."

She stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. "You just need to let Romilda help you with your issues," she said in her best baby-talk voice.

"But I'm with Ginny!" said Harry quickly. "We got back together... We're even engaged!"

Romilda smiled. "I know better, Ginny hasn't gotten within twenty feet of you tonight, if you were engaged she'd be all over you; I know I would!" She moved in to wrap herself around him again but he deftly avoided her.

Harry grabbed a glass off the table and shoved it into her hand. "Have a drink," he said. "I think I just saw someone I need to talk to!" Harry dashed out the door.

"You know she's after him!" said Hermione with an exasperated tone.

"I know," replied Ginny with an evil grin. "But I like watching him squirm!"

Hermione laughed. "You're evil!"

"Don't worry about him too much," Ginny said, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "I won't let it get out of hand!"

"I don't even understand why you insisted on inviting her!" exclaimed Hermione. "You knew she would do this."

"Yes, I did," began Ginny. "But I wanted her to be here when we announce the engagement," she said. "I wanted her to know that her chase is over, Harry's mine."

"In other words, you wanted to gloat."

Ginny frowned. "You make it sound so childish!" Ginny proceeded to go to the kitchen to check on Harry. She had seen him duck inside and seen Romilda go in after him. She didn't see her own pursuer.

She met Romilda going out as she slipped in. She found the room empty, leaving her curious as to when Harry must've slipped out.

Ginny turned to go back out and find her fiancé, but she was stopped by the kitchen door swinging in towards her, almost hitting her.

"Hi Ginny," her pursuer said. "I was hoping to get you alone."

It was Dean. Probably the last person Ginny wanted to see right now.

"Erm... Dean," she sputtered. _How can I get rid of him?_ she thought to herself. "Would you like a drink?"

She saw his eyes get really big; obviously he remembered the last few drinks she gave him, and the pranks that followed.

"No, thanks," he said shakily. "I'm not thirsty."

Damn.

"I wanted to see if you've given any more thought to my suggestion," he said with a sly grin.

Ginny frowned. "What on earth do you mean?"

Dean smiled a smarmy smile at her. "You and I... giving it another go," he replied. "I've seen you avoiding Harry all night,. I know you two aren't together, so that leaves you single.

Damn it! Her joke on Harry had backfired on her!

"Listen, I don't know what you think you've seen," Ginny said nervously. "But Harry and I are engaged."

Dean laughed. "You don't have to lie to me, Gin," he pulled her into his arms. "I can feel the connection between us; I know you feel it too..."

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a harsh kiss, pushing her back against the door. Ginny tried to wriggle free, but Dean was having none of it. He tried to slip his tongue into her mouth but Ginny kept her lips sealed tight.

Harry searched the house for Ginny, ready to hex her. She had left him to Romilda's tender mercies all evening, and he was sick of it. He decided to find her so they could announce their engagement together.

Harry surveyed the party. Ron and Hermione were , of course, together as though they were connected at the hip. A quick glance at Hermione's hand confirmed that Ron had yet to ask her the big question. Neville was there, chatting up a variety of females. Seamus was in a corner, looking a bit perturbed, surveying the crowd on his own. Harry wondered if there was someone specific he was looking for.

He spied Angelina Johnson over near the bookcase, being chatted up by Michael Corner. At least Michael was trying to chat her up, Angelina looked very bored with it all. Angelina hadn't been the same since Fred's death. He saw Cho Chang over in a corner, talking with George Weasley. Harry hoped idly that George could get somewhere with her, removing that particular worry from Harry's long list.

"Hello, Harry," came a soft, almost seductive voice.

Harry turned to see that it belonged to... Terry Boot.

"Erm... Hi, Terry!" he croaked. Harry looked around desperately. The only person within arms' reach was one of the Patil twins; he wasn't sure which but he grabbed her and pulled her in front of himself. "You remember... Miss Patil! Why don't you two catch up?"

Harry pushed Padma (or was it Parvati?) at Terry and took off. He had enough to worry about with Romilda, and he certainly didn't want to deal with Terry cracking on to him all night as well.

Harry shot upstairs to look for Ginny.

Ginny was pushed up against the kitchen door with her arms pinned to her sides. Dean was kissing her furiously, despite the fact that she was keeping her lips sealed together.

Unable to move her arms or scream, she did the only thing she could. She jerked her knee upwards as hard as she could.

Dean groaned as his grip went slack. A gentle push was all it took to cause him to keel over and hit the floor.

Ginny knelt down beside his head. "I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be mean, but nothing seems to get through to you," she held up her hand with the engagement ring. "This is the engagement ring that Harry gave me, we _ARE_ getting married. If you bother me one more time, I won't do anything to you at all."

Ginny paused and looked into Dean's eyes. "If you bother me again, I'll just turn Harry loose on you, and you _know_ what happened to the last bloke who pissed him off!"

Ginny stood and stomped out of the kitchen, leaving a whimpering Dean on the kitchen floor.

She made her way through the sitting room, looking for Harry; the joke had gone on long enough. She fumed through the crowd, passing everyone without speaking. It wasn't until she found a very confused looking Parvati Patil being talked to very animatedly by Terry Boot that she stopped.

"Hello, Parvati, Terry, are you enjoying the party?" Ginny asked.

"It's just lovely," Terry said happily. "Parvati and I were just having a nice conversation."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked. She wanted to find Harry, but Parvati's confused look had captured her attention.

"Erm... yes," Parvati said shakily. "We were just discussing... Harry's... eyes?"

That explained it. Parvati was one of the many who had never been clued in to Terry's... tastes. "They are just lovely!" Ginny said. "I get lost in them sometimes!"

"I can see why!" Terry said excitedly. "They're such a seductive shade of green!"

Ginny laughed as Parvati turned a new shade of red. Ginny sort of shrugged to Parvati as she excused herself and left; if the girl hadn't figured it out by now, there was no hope for her.

As Ginny continued around the house, she spied a familiar head of dirty blonde hair. She rushed over to find Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Luna!" Ginny said brightly. "Welcome to Harry's birthday party!" She wrapped Luna in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," Luna replied. "This house is lovely!"

Ginny held back a laugh. She had painted the sitting room bright yellow for the party, mostly to annoy Harry and Sirius. She should have known Luna would love it.

"Where is Harry?" Luna asked. "I wanted to talk with the both of you."

"I was just looking for him," answered Ginny. She wrapped her arm into Luna's. "You can help me!"

Luna smiled and took off with Ginny.

Harry had looked all over the second floor, and was now searching the third. In one of the unused bedrooms, he opened the door to find Neville in a compromising position with a witch he didn't recognize. That boy certainly had come out of his shell after being thrust into a leadership role at Hogwarts last year.

The notoriety he had received for standing up to Voldemort and killing the snake hadn't hurt him either.

Harry quickly apologized and vacated the room, continuing his search. The third floor (Other than Neville and his friend) was deserted, and rather than searching the attic, Harry returned to the party.

Harry searched all through the first floor again, finding no sign of Ginny. He found Dean in the kitchen with a towel full of ice in his lap, and thought better of asking him why.

Ron and Hermione were off talking with Seamus, Lavender Brown and one of the Patils, Padma, he thought.

Terry Boot was still talking with the other Patil, Harry knew he didn't have this much trouble telling them apart in school, but he reckoned that they had always been in the different house uniforms then.

As he walked by them, Harry got an idea. "Terry," he said nicely. "I think Dean's had an accident. Could you help him in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Harry," Terry answered.

"Thanks!" Parvati cried as she ran off to her sister.

Harry stepped into the library hoping to find Ginny and ran smack into Cho Chang. "Oh! Erm... hi Cho," he said weakly.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Erm.. No problem," he said. "I felt that we all needed a good party right about now." Harry looked around nervously, hoping to find either Ginny or a good excuse to leave.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately," she said, batting her eyes. "I really wasn't surprised that you were thinking of me too."

_I need to get out of here, now_. he thought. "Erm.. Well I uh..."

"It's okay," she said with a slight smile. "You don't have to be nervous, we've got a lifetime to rebuild what we had, Harry." Cho kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

_How can that girl be so deluded?_ he thought to himself. _Well, she'll get the message when we announce the engagement just as soon as I find Ginny._

Harry resumed his search.

Ginny stepped into Harry's bedroom, but it was empty. She turned to leave and found herself face to face with Luna.

Luna leaned forward and hugged Ginny. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ginny asked, returning the hug.

"For being my friend."

Ginny smiled, "Luna you don't have to thank me. You know we love you."

"I know, and I love both of you," Luna said quietly into Ginny's shoulder.

"Both of us? You have more friends than just Harry and me."

"The rest of them just tolerate me because of you two," said Luna in a sad voice. "You, Harry and my Dad are the only people in the world who really care about me, Ginny."

Ginny was heart broken. It was so sad to think that Luna really believed that no one else cared about her. This almost as heartbreaking as finding out about Harry's life with the Dursleys..

As Ginny held on to Luna, she felt a tear fall. If Luna felt that she and Harry were her only friends in the world, then Ginny would make sure they were the best friends that Luna could ask for. Harry would go along with her, how could he not?

Ginny started to pull away from Luna. "You know that's not truemmph..."

Ginny was stopped mid-thought as Luna's lips were pressed to hers. Ginny was shocked! She didn't know what to do! How could she actually be kissing Luna Lovegood in Harry's bedroom? And what was _with_ everyone kissing her with no warning tonight?

After a moment, Luna backed off. Luna was holding Ginny's face in her hands. Ginny could see the hope in Luna's eyes as she stared at Ginny. And to think that Luna believed that no one else in the world loved her! Ginny was speechless.

"Are you angry?" Luna asked softly.

Ginny smiled, "of course not."

"Was it nice for you too?"

_For me too?_ That meant that Luna enjoyed it! Ginny didn't know how to tell her that Harry was the only one she wanted to kiss like that.

"You might've warned mmmph..." Luna was at it again. This time Luna's tongue shot into Ginny's open mouth. Her kiss was softer and more gentle than Harry's, but it wasn't bad. Not at all.

Thirty minutes later a dishevelled looking Ginny wandered in to the sitting room.

"Ginny!" Harry called. "I was starting to get worried," he said as he hugged Ginny. "Are you ok?"

"Umm. Yeah. Just confused," Ginny muttered.

"Confused? What's wrong?" Harry said with concern in his voice.

"Wrong? Oh nothing. It's just.. Luna."

Harry smiled. "Ok. I understand. She has that effect on me sometimes, too."

_If you only knew,_ Ginny thought. _I've just spent the last half hour snogging Luna in Harry's own bedroom. I doubt she's ever had _that_ effect on you._ Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Harry's kiss. That was happening to Ginny quite a lot tonight.

His kiss was rougher than Luna's had been, but it gave her that burning feeling down in her stomach that she knew could only be satisfied by one thing. She put her mouth up to Harry's ear.

"Let's go upstairs, we need to be alone for a while."

With a smile, Harry followed her up to his room.

Ten minutes later, Ginny and Harry were kissing quite seriously on the same bed that Ginny had shared with Luna earlier. When Ginny moved down to work on Harry's neck, her fiancé broke their silence.

"I don't know what Luna did to put you in this mood, but I wish she would do it more often."

Ginny found that thought just hilarious, and broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"What did I say?" Harry asked. "What's so funny?"

Ginny stopped long enough to look him in the eye. She thought again of Harry saying to Luna _Please snog my girlfriend to get her randy again_, and Ginny lost it. She broke down in laughter again.

"I mean it! What is so bloody funny?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's actually not funny." Ginny said, gaining control of herself. She forced herself to think of the fact that she had been cheating on Harry with Luna (of all people) and managed to get quite serious. "Actually," she said, pulling Harry into a hug so that he couldn't look her in the face. "I have to make a confession."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, what's up?"

Ginny sighed. "The reason I'm in such a randy mood tonight is that... Well..."

"Go on, Ginny, tell me," he said quietly.

"I've been in this very room all night snogging someone." She felt Harry go stiff. She could feel the rage building in him. Ginny hated that their relationship would have to end over something like this, but she couldn't lie to him.

"Who was it?" Harry asked darkly.

Ginny paused. Harry would hate them both now, but Ginny wouldn't lie to him. She just hoped that Harry didn't try to hurt her friend.

"Luna." She felt some of the tension go out of him.

"Lovegood?" He asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Yes."

"You snogged Luna Lovegood?" Harry's voice was much calmer.

"I didn't mean to! We were just talking and then she kissed me. I tried to talk to her about that and then she stuck her tongue in my mouth. I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I didn't tell her to stop. But eventually it seemed quite nice, so from there it went downhill into a full on snog!" Ginny held Harry tight to her, but he didn't feel tense anymore. In fact, the only part of his body that was solid was in his trousers.

Ginny backed away and saw that Harry's cheeks were flushed. She looked down at the growing tent in his trousers and looked back in his eyes. "Is this turning you on?"

He blushed harder. He didn't speak but his body spoke for him.

"It was quite nice," she said with a sly grin. "Luna is an excellent kisser to have had no experience." Ginny rubbed Harry's growing problem, he just moaned.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Ermm... No, I'm not mad," he stammered. "I... I appreciate your... honesty."

"So you don't mind that I've been right here in your bedroom, kissing Luna?" She said in her most sultry voice. "That we've had our hands all over each other?"

It was all Harry could take. He assaulted her with his lips. Soon he ripped her knickers from her and they had the most passionate bout of lovemaking they had ever had.

It was ten thirty when Harry descended the stairs, rejoining the party. It was in full swing. Ginny had remained upstairs, trying to tame her unruly hair.

When he reached the last landing, Harry touched his wand to his throat, invoking the Sonorous Charm. "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

After a moment, every quieted down.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. This has to be my best birthday ever, and I'd like to make a few announcements. First off, as well as celebrating my birthday, we're celebrating Ginny's new job, as of this morning, she is the newest starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!"

This caused cheers and raucous applause, which Harry silenced after a few minutes.

"Also I would like to announce that I'm getting married!" Another round of cheers went up, and Harry found Cho Chang rushing towards him.

"Oh Harry!" she cried. "I had no idea!" Cho flung her arms around his neck as her tears flowed freely. "I knew there was still a connection between us, but I didn't know you wanted to get married, YES!" she cried happily. "YES! I'll marry you!"

"Hem, hem."

Cho looked behind Harry to find Ginny Weasley.

"Look, Weasley," said Cho in a very condescending voice. "The thing between you and Harry was just a rebound thing, he's back where he belongs now; though I think Michael is still free if you're lonely!" Cho smirked at her.

Ginny smiled sweetly and held up her left hand, wiggling the ring finger.

"That's nice... too bad it isn't... oh no!"

"Cho," began Harry as he peeled her off of himself. "You don't understand."

"You're marrying her, aren't you?" Cho said with fear in her voice. Harry just nodded as he stepped back and took Ginny's hand in his own.

Harry saw Cho's cheeks turn very red and her bottom lip tremble, he knew that her ever-present waterworks were not far away.

To her credit, Cho withheld her tears as she turned and ran. She ran straight to the front door, threw it open and disappeared, leaving the door flapping in the wind. Harry saw Blaise Zabini close the door._ What in the name of Godric's grimy grundies is a Slytherin like Blaise doing here?_ he wondered. Harry decided it didn't matter as he wanted to promote a society of tolerance and unity. He turned to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered into her ear.

"It's okay," replied Ginny. "It wasn't your fault."

Harry turned to the crowd and held up Ginny's ring hand. "The future Mrs. Potter!" he declared.

More cheers went up, but Harry's sharp eye noticed Romilda in the corner looking very sad, and Dean Thomas looking depressed as well, but Terry Boot was sticking close to Dean, trying to cheer him up.

Ginny flashed her engagement ring, and almost every female in attendance lined up to inspect it. Harry had never seen her happier.

While Hermione was with Ginny, Harry pulled Ron to the side. "How's it going, mate?"

"Okay," Ron replied. "It's been a great party so far."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you asked her yet?"

Ron sighed heavily. "I just can't seem to spit it out," he said, taking a pull from his butterbeer. "You and Ginny seem awfully happy."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, couldn't be better." He hoped Ron didn't know exactly what they had been up to only moments ago.

"I still can't see what you could possibly see in my sister!" said Ron as he finished off his drink.

"Well, she's pretty," said Harry.

"Pretty scary!" replied Ron.

"She's smart," Harry said defiantly.

"Smart arse more like," said Ron with a laugh.

"She's got a sexy little bum," Harry said with a blush.

Ron covered his ears. "Too much information.. too much information!"

"Seriously Ron, I know you two love each other, what's stopping you?"

Ron sighed again and popped the cork on another butterbeer. "Honestly?" he asked, taking a long drink. "I'm afraid she'll say no."

That explained a lot. Ron's old insecurities reared their ugly head once again. Harry had an idea for that. "I tell you what. Let's make a bet."

Ron looked curious. "What kind of bet?"

"I'll bet you my Firebolt Elite that Hermione won't say no if you propose to her."

Ron smiled evilly. "That's my kind of bet!"

"But you have to actually try. You can't just do something stupid to make her mad."

Ron looked thoughtful. At least Harry thought he looked thoughtful, it was unusual for Ron.

"So if I win, I get the Firebolt, and if you win..."

"You get Hermione!"

Ron smiled. "I can't lose!"

Around eleven thirty, Sirius and Jessica finally came dragging in.

"Where've you two been?" asked a smirking Harry. He assumed from their windswept looks that there may have been a change in the nature of their relationship.

Sirius confirmed it with his toothy grin. "Never you mind, Pronglet.."

"Watch it, Snuffles," Harry said with a laugh. "I've got a rolled up newspaper around here somewhere!"

Harry and Sirius shared a laugh, Jessica and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Jessica.

Harry started to answer. "I think she and Ron are..."

"Mingling!" interrupted Ginny. "They're out there, somewhere, mingling with the guests!"

Harry was thankful for the interruption, he was about to say that he had seen Hermione and Ron go outside for some _alone time_, but Ginny cut him off.

"Just as well," said Jessica with a sigh as she plopped down in a seat. "I'm too tired to look for her."

"So what have you two been up to today?" asked Ginny.

"I think we should wait until we find Hermione," Sirius said with a grin. "Before we tell our news."

Harry perked up. "News? What news? What have you done now?"

"Harry, your lack of faith in me is heartbreaking!" said Sirius with feigned disappointment. "I'll have you know I've been a good doggy," he gave Harry his most evil smile. "A _very_ good doggy!"

Ron Weasley sat on a blanket under the oak tree behind Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Hermione Granger was curled into his arms as they took a few minutes away from the party.

Ron was trying to build up his nerve to propose to her, but it was much more difficult than he had imagined. He knew that Harry was trying to make it easier by betting his broomstick that she would say yes, but that still didn't make Ron's nerves any better.

He thought it odd that he should be nervous, owing to the fact that if she refused him, he would be the proud new owner of a Firebolt Elite, the fastest broomstick ever made, but he knew that Hermione meant much more to him than any broom.

_I must be growing up_, Ron mused to himself. _There was a time that the broomstick would've been all that mattered to me_.

Perhaps that was what Harry had been trying to show him, that the most important thing in the world now was just being with the woman he loved. _This adulthood stuff is barmy!_

He felt Hermione fidgeting in his arms, he knew she was worried about her mother, specifically why her mother had been gone so long tonight with Sirius.

He was a bit confused about Hermione's reaction to her mother's relationship with Sirius, he had really thought his new girlfriend to be much smarter than this. Ron thought she was acting rather childish about the whole thing.

It wasn't like her dad was gone or anything, he was still right there, he was just living separately from her mum, and she was now spending loads of time with her mum, if anything, they were closer than they had ever been.

Not to mention the effect it would have on Harry. Harry was like a new person with Sirius around, if he had Jessica as a step-godmother (or whatever it would be called) it would be the closest thing to a real family that Harry had ever had, including the fact that he already saw Hermione as a sister.

Ron reckoned that Hermione needed to pull her head out of her arse soon, or else he would have to straighten her out.

"Oi! Little brother! Harry wants you two inside!"

It was George, who looked to be leaving with Angelina Johnson! But that had been Fred's girl! Ron decided to confront George later, and roused Hermione to go see Harry.


	16. Doubts

Chapter 16 Doubt

Mixed reactions so far to Ginny's run in with Luna, let's see how you like the rest of the story. Still positive reviews for the most part, and I appreciate every single person who reads and or reviews. thank you all.

HPGWLL*****************************HPLLGW

Monday morning breakfast at the Burrow found Ginny on a cloud. She was about to start her dream job, she was engaged to the man she had dreamed of for most of her life and just about everything was going her way. In retrospect she felt that she really should have seen this coming.

She bounced down the stairs to find her mother happily preparing breakfast. Ginny plopped down into her favourite chair and picked up the morning post. On the bottom of the stack was the newest issue of _Quidditch Illustrated_.

Ginny bit the end off a banger and glanced over the cover. One headline quickly caught her eye.

_Harpies Sign Celebrity Girlfriend; Talented Chaser or Publicity Stunt?_

Ginny's blood began to boil as she flipped to the article.

_The Holyhead Harpies announced this morning that they have signed a new Chaser. Ginny Weasley (17) has been appointed to the post of starting Chaser, fresh out of Hogwarts._

_Weasley has played a mere two seasons for the Gryffindor Quidditch squad at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one must wonder whether two years is enough experience to qualify her for a starting position. It can be argued that this young witch was never even chosen for the captaincy of her team, and therefore may not be starting material._

_Is it a coincidence that she is engaged to noted Wizard Harry Potter?_

_No one, this reporter included, can possibly deny our debt to Mr. Potter, but does it extend to his mistress as well? Only time will tell if this appointment was due to sheer talent or simply a favour to our hero and saviour, Harry Potter._

Ginny fumed. How dare they print such slanderous lies! If they _were_ lies. Was it possible that they _had_ signed her because of Harry? Gwenog had been about to boot Harry out of the arena that day until he introduced himself, and then her tune changed drastically.

Ginny had outscored all the other potential Chasers, but had it been a fix? Perhaps the Harpies management had filled the tryout with lousy players in order to justify hiring Harry's girlfriend?

It would certainly net them some serious publicity, people would flock to the games just to get a glimpse of Harry in the stands.

But would they really hinder their chances of winning by putting a second-rate player on the starting squad? Perhaps they would if they planned on benching her for most of the game.

They might let her play for a few minutes and then bench her in favour of a_ real_ player.

Ginny's mind was reeling with the possibilities when Harry came strolling in the back door.

"Good morning, Peanut!" he said cheerily, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

Ginny stood up and stomped up to her room in a huff.

"What did I do?" he asked the room.

"Maybe she didn't like being called 'peanut'?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"It is a rather rubbish nickname," added Jessica.

Harry looked around in confusion. "Well I thought it was cute," he said indignantly. "Really, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

"I didn't think it was bad at all," Molly said, placing a platter of eggs on the table. "Eat up, Harry, while it's hot."

Harry scarfed a quick plate before going up to look for Ginny.

_Who does he think he is?_ Ginny thought to herself. _Peanut! Peanut? What kind of stupid name is Peanut? I'll bet he did this, I'll just bet that out of his ridiculous hero complex, he stepped in and asked the Harpies managers to sign me thinking that he was doing me a FAVOUR!_

Ginny paced around her room, trying very hard not to start throwing things.

_And then he waltzes in and calls me PEANUT! I swear if he comes up here I'll throw something at him!_

A knock came at the door.

"Ginny?" It was Harry.

"GO AWAY!"

"Ginny, love, what did I do? If this is about the Peanut thing..."

Ginny strode over to the door, pulled it open, threw the magazine at him and slammed the door.

"READ IT!" she shouted.

There was silence for several minutes while she presumed he was reading through the magazine.

"That's rubbish, Ginny, you know you out flew all those other witches that day!"

THUMP! Something hit the door, hard.

"Erm... Ginny? I'm just going to go... for a bit... okay?"

CRASH! Something breakable hit the door, hard.

Harry slipped back down the steps, deciding to give Ginny enough time to calm down.

RLHPGW***********************RLHPGW

Ron steadied himself on the rickety ladder, reaching for the last box of whiz-bangs on the top shelf of the stockroom. Today was his first day of helping George with his shop.

It was going well so far, no product testing, anyways, but it was challenging to keep up with all the customers, both buying and just asking questions, as well as keeping the shelves stocked.

Ron was thankful that they had George's assistant, Verity, to keep up with the register, because counting out the Galleons, sickles and knuts would drive Ron barmy. Not that stocking shelves and attempting to answer questions from the customers was much better, in fact, quite a few customers had realized exactly who Ron was and had been asking him about Harry and their adventures with old snake-face and the Death Eaters. Those questions bothered him a bit, but he tried to answer them as honestly and diplomatically as he could without giving out any real details.

Ron had been trying to avoid thinking of his bet with Harry, he knew that it wasn't much of a real bet anyways, he knew that he would propose to Hermione soon, the ring was burning a hole in his pocket, literally, Ginny had placed a spell on the box that made it heat up anytime he was near Hermione.

He knew that he had to ask her soon, but building up the nerve was something else entirely. What if she did say no? Would he be able to go on as they were, as boyfriend and girlfriend, if she refused to marry him? Was he moving too fast? Would Harry really give him his new broom if she refused? Well, he knew the answer to that. Harry would live up to his side of the bet if it was called for, but Ron found that what he really wanted was to lose the bet, for Hermione to say yes to his proposal and agree to get married.

After all the time that they had spent together in that tent, living with Hermione seemed like the most natural thing in the world, in fact it seemed odd for her _not_ to be around him all the time.

Even right now, with Ron at his new job and Hermione at hers, he missed her. He missed her constantly correcting his grammar and his posture and scolding over his foul language, he chuckled to himself that he usually said and did things just to illicit a response from her.

If she took the time to correct him, it meant that she cared.

Ron decided that he quite liked her form of caring, and he resolved to ask her to marry him. He would invite her to a private dinner tonight and, for better or worse, he would have his answer tonight.

RLHPGW**************************RLHPGW

_This is mad!_ thought Hermione, rereading the proposal she was proofreading. Her first day on the job, her very first assignment was to proofread a proposal to restructure the boundaries of Centaur territories.

The Centaurs didn't want or even recognize the boundaries placed on them by Wizards, so Hermione saw little use in laying out new, more restrictive boundaries for them.

They had their forest and they travelled within it as they saw fit. The Centaurs didn't want any attention from Muggles, or from Wizards for that matter, so there was little point in placing restrictions on them.

Of course Hermione's department head, Mr. Cribbins, didn't see it that way.

"We've always limited the territory allotted to the Centaurs," he told her. "They have to follow Ministry regulations just like everyone else."

He didn't seem to care that the Centaurs didn't recognize the Ministry's authority over them, and to be honest, Hermione couldn't justify that supposed authority either, seeing as how the Centaurs had no representation within the Ministry.

_Who are we to arbitrarily tell them which pastures they can graze in and which they can't?_ She thought to herself. _This is the very type of thing I wanted to change!_

She could see that she wouldn't get anywhere by arguing with Mr. Cribbins, so Hermione decided to take it to a higher authority.

"Mr. Cribbins?" Hermione called, poking her head through his door. "I'm almost finished with the proposal, I just need to pop down to archives and look up one thing."

"Well be quick about it, girl, we haven't got forever!"

Hermione ducked out of the office but instead of taking the lift down to Archives, she went up.

HPGWRL***************************************HPGWRL

Harry walked down the street in Diagon Alley in a daze. Ginny was furious with him for something he didn't do, and he had no clue what to do about it.

He had not exerted any influence whatsoever to get her appointed to the Harpies starting team, she had done that all on her own talents, but she believed otherwise. She believed that ridiculous article in the magazine saying that her appointment was motivated by public relations concerns and people doing favours for their new hero.

Harry desperately racked his brain to try and come up with a solution.

Going to the Harpies management was an option, but he wanted to wait before trying that, as he was in trouble for supposedly talking to them about Ginny in the first place. He thought of buying her a present, but even though she had really liked her ring and her broom, Ginny wasn't ordinarily the type to be swayed by such obvious bribery.

Realizing the need for a little inspiration, Harry wandered in to Fortescues and ordered himself a sundae.

_How could she think I would do something so sneaky?_ he thought to himself. _Why would she think I would need to? She knows she's a brilliant chaser!_

Harry's musings were soon interrupted.

"Harry?"

Oh no! Not her! Harry was dealing with enough right now without having to deal with...

"Cho?"

Cho Chang slipped into the chair opposite Harry. "Could I talk with you for a moment?"

"Well, I erm... I guess so." What choice did he have? She was already planted in the chair.

"I just wanted to apologize for running off like that the other night, it was just so..." She paused, obviously fighting back tears. "Just so overwhelming."

"It's okay," Harry said nervously. "I understood."

Cho sniffled and wiped her nose. "I did want to ask you one more thing."

_All right_, he thought. _One question and I'll be rid of her._ "Okay."

"I know that you're engaged, and I know, I mean I suppose that you _love_ her," said Cho, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do," Harry said defiantly. Who did she think she was to suggest he might be engaged to Ginny and not be in love with her?

"I guess what I want to know is... well, I've always had this dream, or fantasy I guess you could say..." she paused to dab at the ever-present flow of tears. "I thought that we would be together, and that you would be the only man for me."

Harry gave her a confused look.

"I've... saved myself... for you," she whispered. "I wanted to lose my innocence with you, Harry, and I wanted you to lose yours with me. I wanted us to be only for each other."

Harry sat in his chair stunned. It had never occurred to him to be intimate with anyone other than Ginny..

"So I guess what I want to know is if that is still possible?"

Harry was still confused. He was marrying Ginny, what else did she need to know?

"What I mean is.. Are you and her, I mean.. is she your lover?"

Oh, well that certainly clarified things. "Cho I don't think that's any of your business."

"I need to know, before I can go on with my life, whether or not my dream could still be real. Are you and Ginny lovers?"

Harry fumed. It was absolutely none of her business or anyone else's, but if it would rid him of Cho for good, then why not. Harry didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Cho started to break down in tears again, but they were interrupted.

"Hello Harry!" It was Luna. She skipped over and grabbed Harry's face, planting a kiss on his lips.

"HER TOO?" Cho shouted. She jumped up from her seat. "I don't know you at all! Goodbye, Harry!" With that, Cho stormed off, tears flowing.

Harry was so stunned by Luna's show of affection that he barely noticed Cho's exit.

"That's odd," Luna said dreamily. "I wonder what's wrong with her? There aren't even any Nargles around!"

"Erm.. I dunno, Wrackspurt maybe?"

"Must be!" Luna said, plopping down into Harry's lap. "I'm glad I found you," she said. "I'd like for us to have dinner tonight!" She kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, erm.. I'm seeing Ginny tonight."

"Well so am I silly! I meant the three of us!" said Luna with a laugh.

"Sure," he stammered. "I'd love to."

Luna smiled brightly as she leaned in and hugged him. "I love you, Harry."

"I erm.. I.. Ah, love you too, Luna," he said quietly.

Luna kissed him again quickly on the lips before skipping off.

_What in Merlin's name was that_?

HPGWLLRL******************************GWHPLLRL

Ginny lay curled up in her bed, regretting her actions towards Harry. If she was thinking clearly, she should have realized that he hadn't done anything to influence the outcome of her try out on Friday. Harry was much too honest to resort to that type of under-the-table dealing.

She rolled over onto her back and wished that he hadn't taken off, that he would come through that door right now and let her make it up to him.

As if on cue, the door popped open, but it wasn't Harry who skipped into the room, it was Luna.

"Hello, Ginny! Aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Luna, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny asked lazily, still feeling remorseful over her treatment of Harry.

"Well it isn't like you to be in bed this late in the afternoon, are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed, shooting upright.

"Are you pregnant? It would explain the fatigue," Luna said very calmly.

"No! I am not pregnant!"

"Are you certain?"

"Quite certain, thank you!" Ginny said defensively. "I took a test," she added quietly.

"Oh, well that's good then," said Luna, climbing onto the bed beside Ginny. "I saw Harry in Diagon Alley, he was eating ice cream."

"Oh, did you speak to him?" asked Ginny, dropping back down to lie beside Luna.

"Yes, I invited him for dinner with us tonight. I think he was relieved to see me, he looked as though he wanted to get away from Cho."

"Cho was there?" asked Ginny curiously. What was Harry doing eating ice cream in Diagon Alley with Cho?

"Yes, she was crying and then she yelled at him, Harry thinks a Wrackspurt got her," Luna said, cuddling up beside Ginny. "I see why you're still in bed, it's quite comfortable."

"What made Harry think that a Wrackspurt got Cho?" asked Ginny.

"Well, When I saw Harry he looked quite uncomfortable talking to Cho, so I went over and said hello to him, and she started crying very abruptly and ran away. Since there were no Nargles around, Harry thought that maybe a Wrackspurt had gotten her."

Ginny looked suspiciously at Luna. She hadn't really discussed with Luna the events of the night of the party, but she knew that if Luna had done those things to her, and she also claimed to love both Ginny _and_ Harry... "Luna, how exactly did you say hello to Harry?"

"Why I kissed him, of course!"

Ginny burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Luna.

"Cho wasn't attacked by a Wrackspurt, she was attacked by jealousy!"

Luna gave her a confused look. "You mean she wants to be Harry's girlfriend too?"

"Yes, she does," Ginny said between giggles. "And she got jealous when you kissed him."

Luna crossed her arms and looked cross. "I don't think I want to share Harry with anyone else, do you?"

"Nope," said Ginny. "Not at all."

"I agree, two girlfriends is quite enough for Harry."

_Well that clears that up,_ Ginny thought to herself. _Luna considers herself Harry's girlfriend as well as me!_ If it had been anyone else in the world, Ginny would have been furious, but it was Luna!

The same Luna who had been her friend since well before Hogwarts, playing together as children in Ottery St. Catchpole. The same Luna who had been made fun of and laughed at all those years for being 'loony'. The same Luna who had fought beside her and stuck with her for the whole year of torture while Harry, Ron and Hermione were away.

Now Ginny had no desire to share her fiancé with anyone, but it was Luna! Luna was the one person in the world who could do and say the things that she had done and said and get away with it.

Ginny loved Luna, not in a romantic way, but in a more than friendly way, and a more than sisterly way.

Ginny really couldn't define her feelings for Luna, much like the girl herself, those feelings defied description.

It was just Luna!

And Harry had no clue, he didn't realize the depth of Luna's feelings. Ginny just couldn't let Harry hurt her feelings, no matter what. She didn't really fancy the idea of a three way relationship or sharing Harry, but she had to find a way out of it that didn't hurt Luna.

But still, while it lasted, Ginny reckoned the Weasley thing to do would be to get some pranking mileage out of it!

"Luna, let's go over to Grimmauld Place and prepare for that Dinner with Harry tonight, yeah?"

Luna smiled. "That would be lovely!"

LLHPGW********************************GWHPLL

Hermione didn't so much walk down the corridor of the Ministry of Magic as she floated. She knew that it wasn't normal for the junior-most member of the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures to simply walk upstairs and discuss her concerns with the Minister of Magic himself, but normal had never been normal for her.

She had walked right in to Kingsley's office, sat right down and explained her problem.

The Centaurs wouldn't accept new restrictions on their territory, and there was no real reason why they should. Kingsley listened to her and agreed with her. He had charged her with rewriting the proposal for the outlines of Centaur territory, and had authorized her to expand that territory if she saw fit.

It would certainly enrage her supervisor to be overruled by the Minister, but if the Ministry was going to establish peace and positive relations between all of the magical communities, concessions would be vital.

Kingsley had seen her point, and now Mr. Cribbins would have to as well.

Hermione bounced back into her office, passed by a fuming Mr. Cribbins with a smile (he had obviously already heard from Kingsley), and took her place behind her desk to rewrite the proposal.

Just as she dipped her quill into the ink pot to begin writing, an owl dropped a letter on her desk.

_Hermione,_

_If you don't mind, I'd like for us to have dinner tonight, alone._

_I need to talk to you about something important._

_Love, Ron_

Wonderful! Hermione couldn't wait to tell him about her first day at work.

Harry lay on his bed at Grimmauld Place, staring at the ceiling.

HPGWLL****************************************LLGWHP

Luna had kissed him... on the lips... with her tongue... and she told him that she loves him... and he told her that he loved her too!

He did love her, in a friendly sort of way. Not like Hermione, she was more of a sister. Romance with Hermione just could never happen, that relationship was too well defined as family to ever cross that line, but Luna was different.

If Ginny weren't in the picture, it could be possible. Luna was attractive, quite pretty, if a bit dotty.

She had proven herself a loyal and brave friend, and if things were different, he couldn't deny that he would consider a relationship with her. With Ginny being the very top of his list, Luna would probably be second, not a close second, mind you, but second none the less.

He would certainly take Luna over Cho, or Romilda Vane. Harry thought it a bit sad that those two names kept popping up in regards to his love life. Romilda and Cho, his two biggest fans.

Not that there was anything inherently wrong with either of them, not really. Cho was a bit weepy and Romilda a little too forward, but they weren't death eaters by any means.

But Luna... Luna had kissed him, properly kissed him right there in Fortescues. More than that, Harry had enjoyed it, that's what made him feel worse, he enjoyed being kissed by Luna! How could he ever make _that_ up to Ginny?

Would she dump him when she found out? Not telling her was not an option, Harry was much too honest and honourable to lie to her, besides, she could hardly be mad at him for doing the exact same as she herself had already done... right?

The door burst open, derailing his train of thought. Harry looked up to see Ginny entering his bedroom, followed by... Luna?

"Erm.. Hi?" Harry croaked, frightened out of his wits.

"Hello, love," Ginny said, kissing him quickly and plopping down on the bed beside him.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna in her dreamy voice before kissing him as well, right on the lips again, and sitting down on his other side.

"We've come to make you dinner," Ginny said with a self satisfied grin as Harry's mouth worked open and shut, reminding Ginny of a goldfish.

Luna smiled. "I think a Wrackspurt has got him as well."

HPGWLL****************************GWLLHP

With the doors closed and locked, Ron placed the last Skiving Snackbox on the shelf, finishing his stocking for tomorrow. The shop was now ready for the next days business and Ron was officially done with his first day of working with George.

George was in the back, adding up the days receipts and taking care of the end of day record keeping when Ron found him.

"Everything's stocked, so I'm off for the night," he said wearily.

"Righto, good job today, brother," said George without looking up from his tasks.

"Good enough to get paid?" asked Ron half heartedly, he didn't really expect to see any money until Friday, but a few Galleons in his pocket wouldn't hurt with taking Hermione out tonight.

George finally looked up, and with a slight grin, he placed a modest stack of Galleons at the edge of the desk. "Don't get used to that," he teased. "I'm only advancing you because you're one of my favourite brothers."

"One of?" asked Ron with a laugh. "I thought I was number one!"

"You're in the top four, anyways."

"Top four? Don't I beat anyone?" Ron asked in a poorly faked hurt tone.

"Well," began George as he counted out stacks of Scickles. "I'm not too fond of Bill right now, you might edge him out a little."

"What about Percy? Surely I'm above Perfect Percy!"

George laughed. "Have you seen the figures from the muggle joke shop? Percy is my hero these days! He's making us a mint!"

Ron picked up his stack of coins and counted them. "Perce's making us a mint, and I get five lousy Galleons?"

"You don't get rich by just handing out the Galleons little brother, maybe you need to take lessons from our esteemed ex-prefect."

Ron gave George a hurt look. George held his gaze for a moment before handing him another stack of Galleons. "Don't tell anyone," he said in a defeated tone. "I don't want just everyone to know the lengths of my generosity."

Ron smiled, pocketing the coins. "Your secret is safe with me."

HPLLGW****************************GWLLHP

"Come on, Luna, let's go whip up some dinner," said Ginny, stifling her laughter at Harry's obvious discomfort.

"Is Harry going to help us? Or should we let him rest for a bit?" asked Luna, joining Ginny by the door.

"I think our Harry needs his rest, it's going to be a long night," Ginny said with a sly grin. "Why don't you go down and see what's in the pantry while I have a quick word with Harry."

"All right," said Luna, skipping out the door.

Once Luna was gone, Harry turned to Ginny with a distraught look. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to kiss her!"

Ginny laughed. "You are so cute when you're scared!"

Harry was confused but very relieved. "Aren't you mad?"

Ginny smiled and sat back down next to Harry, taking his hand in hers. "If it was anyone else but Luna, I'd be furious," she said calmly. "But I just can't be angry with her, she means too much to me."

"She told me she loves me," Harry said quietly.

"Me too," said Ginny. "The night of the party, she told me that she loves us both and that you and I are the only people in the world other than her father that love her."

"Ginny that's really sad, but I already have a girlfriend, what does she want from me?"

"She wants us to be a couple," Ginny said quietly.

"We're already a couple, you and me, we're engaged even!"

"I mean she wants us all three to be a couple, you and me, me and her, you and her, all together."

"Ginny that's crazy! I'm not going to do it!"

Ginny poked her finger in Harry's chest. "I'll tell you what you are NOT going to do! You are not going to hurt her! Face it Harry, until I can come up with a way out of this that doesn't hurt Luna's feelings, you're stuck with us, BOTH of us!"

LLGWHP**********************************HPLLGW

Ron escorted Hermione into The Satyr Icon, the swankiest Wizarding restaurant in Britain. She had thought him daft when he told her to dress in her absolute nicest clothes, but when she saw the name of the restaurant, the hug she had given him made the fuss worth it.

He had called earlier using the floo, but he hadn't really expected to be able to get a reservation on such short notice. His fame and the connection to Harry proved useful, as the Maitre D' recognized him, and knew of his role in the defeat of Voldemort.

State heroes received special consideration, it turned out, and Ron was able to reserve a table with no problem.

Soon they were seated, and their orders placed. Ron happily listened to Hermione retelling the events of her first day at work.

"...It was just ridiculous! How could they possible expect the Centaurs to agree to..."

Okay, maybe wasn't listening _intently_, but he was quite satisfied to just sit in her presence. This was the woman he loved, he admitted that freely now, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, no question about it.

"...doesn't even speak Gobbledy Gook! How can he possibly expect to liaise with the Goblins if he doesn't speak Gobbledy Gook? And the Ministry even pays for the lessons! I'm half tempted to take them myself just so I can..."

Barmy. The girl was completely barmy but Ron was barmy about her, so he reckoned they were a good match. He didn't even know where they would live, as he certainly didn't want to stay at the Burrow with his parents. Perhaps they could stay for a while at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny, once they got married.

Married. Ron's thoughts turned to the ring in his pocket. He had avoided thinking about it, the reason he asked her hee tonight. He was dead afraid that she would turn him down, but he wanted to marry her, and he needed to get it out there.

"Let's get married!" He burst out, almost at a shout.

Hermione stopped mid-sentence and stared at him.

"I mean it," he said, a bit quieter. He took the box from his pocket with the ring, opened it and held it out to her. "I want to get married, will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at the ring as if it were a snake that wanted to bite her, still speechless.

"So do you want to?" Ron asked, still holding the box with the ring. "Do you want to get married?"

After what seemed like an hour of staring at the ring, Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to meet Ron's

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean? Are you saying no?" Ron was getting nervous.

"No, I mean, I'm not saying no..."Hermione squirmed in her seat, this was the last thing she expected tonight. Her day had been almost perfect, but now this?

"So you're saying yes then," he said with a grin.

"No, I just..." Hermione squirmed some more. Marriage was a big thing. Despite the recent actions of her own parents, or perhaps because of them, she needed to be absolutely certain about something like this.

" I need some time to think, okay?"


	17. Protecting the Innocents

17 Protecting the Innocents

Despite some very nasty reviews, I've decided to get this whole story up here and out of my head. I've added the HP/GW/LL tag to the summary, even though Harry/Ginny is the main focus. If that offends you, then maybe this isn't the story for you. To all my positive reviewers, as always, thanks for reading. And if HP/GW/LL bothers you, you **will not** like this chapter... just sayin'. _Rated "M" for a reason_.

Harry's dinner with Luna and Ginny was nerve-wracking. He was scared stiff of the implications of having two girlfriends, how would Ginny react if Luna made advances, sexual advances towards him?

Of course he knew that Ginny didn't want him to hurt her feelings, but how far did that go?

Harry smiled a little at the thought of being married to Ginny and Luna together. He felt his face getting hot as he watched them talking and laughing together, in his mind he pictured the two of them, scantily clad...

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Luna, interrupting his pleasant thoughts. "You look a bit flushed."

"I'm okay," he said quickly. "No problem at all." He saw Ginny smile at him, she had seen, or rather felt, his reaction to her confession, and he reckoned that she knew what he was thinking.

"Are you thinking of dessert?" Ginny asked with a smirk. No questions there, she knew. Harry felt his cheeks eat with a blush.

"We made Treacle, it's your favourite," added Luna innocently.

"Yes, it is." Thank you, Harry said politely.

Ginny continued to smirk as she rose and walked over to Luna's side of the table. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Luna, placing her head on Luna's shoulder. Luna continued to smile.

"I think Harry is feeling... amorous."

"Oh really? Would you like to skip the dessert and make love?" Luna asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Harry suddenly realized that his lungs were no longer working. He could see Ginny holding back her laughter and Luna smiling sweetly, but he couldn't breathe!

"Come on Harry," Ginny chided as she stepped over and slapped him on the back. "In and out, you know how to do it."

Harry found his breath but gave Ginny an awestruck look. What was she talking about!

"Breathe in, breathe out and get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm quite looking forward to making love with you, Harry. I've never been with a man before," Luna said sweetly, adding to Harry's discomfort.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's predicament. The boy was scared to death. "I'm not sure Harry's quite ready for that yet, Luna," she said, removing Harry's empty dinner plate.

"Oh, no," Luna lamented. "I was hoping we could all spend tonight together."

"I've got an early meeting with Kingsley tomorrow," Harry croaked. "I really need to get some sleep."

Luna smiled as she carried her plate away. "Pity, maybe we can make love tomorrow night."

HPGWLL******************************HPGWLL

Hermione and Ron finished their dinner in silence, and Ron escorted her back to the Burrow. Hermione quickly retreated to Ginny's room, changing into her night clothes and climbing into bed.

Married! Ron wants to get married!

How can he possibly want to get married so quickly? She understood why Harry and Ginny wanted to take that step, they were destined to be together, it was almost like a story book for them, but not for her.

She couldn't just rush in to something like this! Look how it had worked out for her parents. They had been in love at first, just like Hermione and Ron. Things had been just wonderful for a time, but they had been too different, their outlooks on life too far apart. The marriage had failed, leaving Hermione a casualty of someone else's short sightedness.

She didn't want to do that to her own children. Not that she intended top have kids any time soon, she was much too busy with her work for that. No, Hermione had far too many things to concentrate on right now to be concerned with marriage and children.

The Centaurs were counting on her, not to mention the Elves and the Mer-people and... Ron.

Ron was counting on her, he loved her. How could she turn him down? She had loved him for years now, even if he had been too thick to see it.

But was she ready to make that mistake? Was she ready to get married, not knowing for certain that it would last?

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione pulled the covers up over her head, and cried herself to sleep.

RL**HP**GW**RW**HG**LL**GW**AJ**SB**JG

Jessica Granger sat at the dinner table of the Burrow enjoying a late night cuppa with Molly. Hermione and Ron had come in moments earlier, and she knew that something was wrong.

"Perhaps I should go and talk to her," Jessica said, sipping her tea.

"If I know my sons, Ron's done something to upset her," added Molly. "He's such a good boy, but his mouth gets ahead of his brain sometimes."

Jessica smiled. "I wouldn't be too quick to cast blame," she said quietly. "Hermione's been quite moody lately."

"How did she take it when you told her the divorce was final?" asked Molly. She and Jessica had grown quite close lately, making this late night tea and conversation a habit.

"She was very calm about it," replied Jessica. "I was a bit surprised, I expected her to say something, but she didn't. She just smiled and hugged me."

"Well perhaps she's coming around," Molly said brightly.

"I wish that were true," said Jessica with a sigh. "But I'm afraid she's just bottling it all up."

"Are you certain?" asked Molly pouring them both some more tea. "She's always seemed such a strong, expressive girl to me."

"She's much different at home," explained Jessica. "She didn't have a lot of friends before Hogwarts, and I think she just puts up a brave front most of the time. She was really quite dependant on Oliver and me when she was little."

"Really? I'd not have guessed."

"Even during her summers away from Hogwarts, she loved telling Oliver and me about all the things she learned and all the magical creatures, I think she left out a lot of the details of her more dangerous exploits, but she has always been like a little girl with her joy at telling us about her new world," Jessica paused and sipped her tea. "I think she's frightened by the prospect of that happy home being taken from her."

HP**GW**RL**RW**HG**LL

Harry managed to get off to his room with only a kiss from Luna, Ginny had kissed him as well, and she had stayed in the kitchen to clean up while Luna had gone.

Harry retired to his room, but he expected Ginny to come up and talk before leaving herself. There was still a bit of tension between them over the magazine article claiming that Harry had used some influence to get her appointed to the starting team of the Harpies, and Harry badly needed to explain to her that he was innocent.

Harry absolutely _hated_ his fame. He was famous for not dying when his mother and father had died. Who wanted to be famous for that? Oh sure, he had managed to face off with Voldemort a few times and survive, even tricked him into killing himself (Harry steadfastly refused to believe that _he_ had killed Voldemort, the evil wanker did it to himself.), but he still reckoned that none of it was a good excuse to be famous, he just did what he had to do, because it needed to be done.

He sighed loudly as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it in the corner. This was barmy! Ginny wasn't this insecure, surely she knew that she was talented enough to make the team without his help.

He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. He would explain it to her when she came upstairs, before she went back to the Burrow for the night. He would explain it and everything would be okay.

Harry's brooding was quickly interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open.

"The truth!" Ginny said forcefully. "That's all I want, the truth!"

"You know you're perfectly well qualified for that spot on the team," he said sheepishly. To be the most powerful wizard in the world, he did a lot of cowering in front of this woman. Ron was right, she was scary.

"That doesn't answer my... my question," she said shakily. "Put your bloody shirt on, you're distracting me."

"What?"

"Put on your shirt! I'm trying to be mad at you but..." she picked up his shirt and threw it at him.

Harry smiled, this was the break he needed. He took the shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. It was a bold move, but he felt that it was his best hope of derailing her from building up a head of steam worthy of her mother.

"I'm innocent," he said, taking a step towards her. "The article was a complete lie."

"Well..." Ginny swallowed hard, her eyes darting from his eyes to his chest and back. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded as he smiled his most innocent smile. He slowly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You did it all on your own, love."

"Yeah," Ginny placed her palms flat on his chest and gently traced his pectoral muscles. "And don't you forget it." She placed her lips to his, it was all the invitation he needed.

Harry kissed Ginny gently, but passionately as he moved her closer to the bed. As he lowered her down, the door popped open and Harry and Ginny turned to see a familiar head of dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, I see you've changed your mind!" said Luna in a happy voice. "Lovely!" Luna stepped into the room and closed the door.

Harry felt fear more intense than even when he faced Voldemort in the forest. What could he do now? Luna slowly approached the bed where he lay with Ginny, dropping her skirt on the floor. Harry swallowed hard and turned to look into Ginny's eyes, The look he found there was blazing, telling him not to dare hurt Luna's feelings.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time," Luna whispered as she pulled off her jumper and tossed it aside. She climbed onto the bed beside Harry and Ginny.

Ginny smiled and reached out to caress Luna's thigh. "So have we," she said.

"Erm..." Harry started to speak, but was poked in the side by Ginny. "Yeah," he finally said. "Me too."

Luna looked into Harry's eyes, and saw the fear there.

"You don't have to worry about hurting me, Harry, I lost my hymen back in fifth year."

Ginny looked confused. "Why didn't I know about this?" she asked in an irritated voice. "I thought you were still a virgin!"

"Oh, I am," replied Luna with her usual soft smile. "I did it myself, accidentally."

"Accidentally?" asked Harry, he wasn't exactly sure what a _hymen_ was... but he had an idea.

"Do you remember the night you took me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party?" Luna asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"I had expected that you would want to take my virginity that night, but unfortunately, you were a perfect gentleman."

This drew a blush from Harry, though he reckoned he was right about what the hymen was.

"So when I returned to my dorm that night, I was quite sexually frustrated," continued Luna, seemingly oblivious to Harry's discomfort.

"I decided to, well, _take myself in hand_, and in the heat of the moment, I pretended that the handle of my wand was your..."

"I get it," Harry said sharply, cutting her off.

"Needless to say, I got a little carried away and broke my hymen."

Ginny looked at Harry, whose mouth was agape. She then looked back to Luna, who was blushing. Ginny thought that to be quite uncharacteristic of Luna, who was usually perfectly happy in relating personal details.

"Unfortunately when I reached orgasm, my body decided to release a wave of accidental magic," she added through her blush. "It took the form of a blasting hex that destroyed my room mates bed."

After a second, a look of realization crossed Ginny's face. "Matilda?"

Luna nodded. "Matilda Hastings was in her bed at the time, she was in the hospital wing for two weeks."

"I remember that!" said Ginny with a grin. "No one ever figured out exactly what happened to her!"

"So let me get this straight," Harry finally managed. "You shot an accidental blasting hex from your wand, while it was still in your..."

"Vagina," Luna finished for him. "Yes."

"And it was all your fault, Harry," Ginny added with a laugh. "If you would have taken advantage of Luna that night, Matilda would have been safe."

Harry shot her an annoyed look, but Luna laughed.

"To protect the innocents, you need to take her innocence."

Luna laughed harder. "That's very witty, Ginny."

Harry blushed and started to get up from the bed. "I hope you two think you're funny."

Ginny and Luna pulled him back down. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Ginny. "You've still got things to take care of here."

LL**HP**GW**HP**LL**GW

Romilda Vane sat in her flat scribbling furiously at her application. She had lost Harry, that much was clear, but she had to carry on.

She remembered the very fist time she had ever laid eyes on Harry Potter. She was a first year, straight away after the sorting they had all been ushered up to Gryffindor Tower to find their dorms. That's when she saw him. He was just sitting there on the sofa in front of the fire, talking to Ron Weasley. He was the most attractive boy she had ever seen.

Of course then she started asking questions and hearing the stories of his exploits. At first, she didn't know which ones were true, but later she stopped caring. She watched as he fought the dragon at the Tri-Wizard tournament. Anyone as brave and noble as Harry deserved all the accolades he could get. Regardless of whether all the tales she had heard about him were true, she knew for certain, deep down in her heart, that he was the bravest, greatest man she would ever know, and she wanted to be his. She wanted to be the one he fought for, the one he came home to and the one who held him and nursed him after his battles. She wanted to love him and support him and bear his children.

They say that behind every great man there is a woman. Harry was definitely a great man and she wanted to be his woman. She was in love with him, but she had never even had a proper conversation with him. At first she had been too intimidated, but later she tried, she tried hard. She tried to strike up conversations, she tried to smuggle love letters to him, she even tried an ill-fated love potion, but to no avail.

She knew he would never notice a girl like her. Not that she considered herself unattractive, quite the opposite. She knew that she possessed charms to turn any man's head, any normal man. Harry was far from normal.

She had tried talking to him, but it seemed he was always deeply involved in some grand adventure that precluded normal social conversation with normal girls. Oh he talked to Granger, and even Ginny Weasley, but Granger was his assistant, and Ginny had an Ain. She was Ron's little sister, and that opened doors for her that were tightly closed to Romilda.

Ginny got to spend time with him over the summer. Ginny got to go to the World Cup with him, Romilda would have given anything for the opportunities that Ginny had.

No one had asked Romilda to join Dumbledore's Army, she assumed that it was a plot by Ginny Weasley to keep her and Harry apart. She would have loved to have been in the meetings with him, asking him questions and dazzling him with her hard work.

Of course she didn't blame Ginny, if the positions were reversed, she knew that she would do whatever it took to keep a potential rival away from her man.

It was all a dead issue now, however. Harry and Ginny were engaged, Romilda had lost her chance.

But if she couldn't care for him in the way she wanted to, perhaps there would be another way to care for him, another way to help him.

Romilda dipped her quill into the inkpot and returned to her furious writing.

HP**LL**GW**HP**GW**LL

After seeing Hermione into her room, Ron went back downstairs and straight to the floo. With a handful of powder, he went to stay with George.

He really didn't want to be near Hermione right now, even if she had said that she wasn't turning him down, she hadn't accepted his proposal either, and that was almost as bad.

Ron stepped into the sitting room to find George leaned back in a chair with a glass of Ogden's, listening to the wireless.

"I thought you'd be out with Hermione still, little brother," George said. "Expensive dinners just don't work like they used to!"

"It's my fault," Ron said, pouring himself a glass. "I bolloxed it all up, as usual."

"And just how did you accomplish this great bolloxing?"

Ron took a stiff swallow of the firewhiskey. "I proposed."

"And she said no?" asked George, without a hint of his usual humour.

"No," sighed Ron. "She just wants time to think." He took another shot of his drink, downing the glass.

George laughed. "No worries, there then."

"How do you figure?" asked a confused Ron, refilling his glass.

George sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe we actually share the same genes," he said dismissively. "She's scared, look how she handled her parents divorce; marriage is a sore subject for her right now."

Ron downed another shot and considered. Hermione had been terribly bothered by the divorce, of course right now was a bad time to propose! It wasn't that she didn't love him, she was just scared! "You're a genius," he said to George.

"Too true, little bro, too true."

HP**GW**RW**HG**GW**AJ**LL

After Ginny and Luna went home, Harry wandered down to the kitchen in search of something to drink. He had managed to distract Ginny from her suspicions about his involvement in her being named to the Harpies starting team, but he wasn't sure that she was totally convinced.

And the situation with Luna! Harry was still in a daze at how energetic Ginny's dotty friend had been, and how flexible. Harry was only just now getting used to the idea of making love to Ginny, having two women at the same time? It was almost more than he could deal with, but Ginny had joined in with gusto. Harry's fiancé had included Luna in their lovemaking as though the other girl belonged there, who was Harry to complain?

Harry popped the cork on a butterbeer as Sirius ambled in.

"Why so serious, Harry?" the older man asked, grabbing a butterbeer for himself. "Ginny withholding kisses again?" he added with a laugh.

Harry chucked his cork at him, bouncing it off Sirius's temple.

"I'll have you know she is certainly not withholding kisses," and he added with a grin; "or anything else!"

Sirius shot Harry a mean look as he rubbed his temple. "Well something's got you in a mood," he said.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed as he told Sirius his worry. "Ginny still thinks I talked the Harpies into signing her for the team." He didn't mention the fact that he had just had sex with Ginny _and_ Luna at the same time. Sirius would love to hear that, love it just a little too much.

Sirius popped his own cork. He looked at the cork and looked at Harry. Deciding that his own vengeance could wait, he place the cork on the table.

"How could she even think they would listen to me?" asked Harry with a confused look. "The Harpies wouldn't let me tell them who is on their team and who isn't!"

Sirius let loose with his signature barking laugh. "Tell me something, why do you think the Goblins let you off the hook for robbing Gringotts?"

"Well... I guess because I did it for the right reasons," replied Harry sheepishly. In fact, he was clueless as to why they had let him off, he was too happy that they did to question it.

"Bull!" cried Sirius, quite seriously. "They let you off because it was _you."_

Harry rolled his eyes. "But I'm nobody!"

"Kingsley!" shouted Sirius. "Interim Minister for Magic!"

"Who'll be elected as soon as they organize a proper election!" said Harry confidently.

"Not if you don't want him to," said Sirius cooly.

"You're mad."

"Perhaps," Sirius replied with a chuckle. "One hundred percent correct, nonetheless."

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. This was insane! "What could I possibly do to stop it?"

Sirius sat up straight in his chair to explain. "Dumbledore was a hero, right?"

What a stupid question! Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Do you know why he was a hero?"

"He was _Dumbledore!_ He was wise and powerful and he beat Grindelwald!" Harry jumped up and started pacing. "He was the Headmaster and Chief Warlock and Head... Poobah or something!"

"Supreme Mugwump, but do you know _why_ he was Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock?"

Harry flopped back in his chair and sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not Dumbledore, I don't deserve things like that!"

"Because he beat Grindelwald," Sirius said quietly. "He won, and he gave the people hope again. It didn't last long, because of Voldemort, but he did."

Harry looked on with doubt. It would take more than a simple comparison to convince him.

"You know as well as I do that Dumbledore, wise though he was, did make mistakes."

That hit Harry hard. Dumbledore's mistakes had cost Harry dearly. Life with the Dursleys, as well as everything that happened fifth year, including Sirius's death, were directly attributable to Dumbledore's mistakes.

"He wasn't perfect either, but people believed in him, they needed to believe in him and for the most part it was a good thing."

Harry was quiet for a moment, he couldn't argue the truth of his godfathers words, but it still didn't feel right. "But why me?" he asked in a small voice.

"I don't know that," the older man answered. "But I'm sure Dumbledore asked that same question over the years."

"I don't want this, Sirius, I don't want to be a hero," the younger man said pleadingly. He had spent his entire life in turmoil, all he wanted was to live a normal, quiet life.

"And I didn't want to spend twelve years in Azkaban," said Sirius morosely. "We can't choose our lot in life, we just do the best we can with what we have."


	18. New Positions

18 - New Positions

Hermione sat at the vanity beside her bed brushing her hair. It was an arduous job, as her hair was very rarely cooperative, but otherwise, she reasoned, she would look like some sort of amazon jungle girl all day.

Hermione sighed as she thought back to the looming situation with Ron. How could he ask her to get married right now? She had known forever that he wasn't the most emotionally aware person extant, but this was thick, even for him.

Didn't he know that the majority of marriages were doomed to failure? Couldn't he be happy with the way things were now, instead of rushing to make such a commitment?

Hermione sighed again and resolved to get Ron some books to read that should explain things to him more clearly.

She chuckled to herself almost immediately with that thought. Expecting Ron to read a book was like asking a Thestral to look cheerful, it just wasn't in their nature.

As she ran the brush through her bushy hair for the seventeenth time, her door cracked open.

"Hermione, dear," asked Jessica. "Can we talk?"

Hermione forced a smile. "Sure, mum."

Jessica closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "I wanted to talk to you about this coming weekend."

"What's going on this weekend?" Hermione asked, as she turned back to the mirror and continued her task.

"I'm going away for the weekend," said Jessica quickly. "Sirius and I are going to the Canary Islands for the weekend."

Hermione dropped her brush and rushed over to her mother, grabbing her in a tight hug. "That's wonderful, mum, it sounds like fun!"

Jessica looked a bit confused, but smiled none the less. "I thought you didn't approve of my relationship with Sirius?"

"At first I didn't, and I still think it's a bit too soon, but I can't deny that you deserve some happiness," said Hermione with a smile. "If Sirius makes you happy, then so be it."

Jessica was still a bit hesitant, but still happy.

"Besides, if he hurts you, I can always sick Ginny on him!"

GW**HP**LL**HG**RW**GW**AJ**PW&A

Ginny strolled into Quality Quidditch Supplies with Luna in tow. The blonde girl had hardly let go of Ginny's hand all the way from the Burrow. Last nights Aactivities with Harry had obviously left Luna in a very loving mood. Ginny just couldn't bring herself to be anything but happy, as Luna seemed so happy herself.

Entering the Quidditch shop, Ginny was amazed at all the gear. Pads, robes, brooms and balls were everywhere. For almost half an hour, Ginny was lost among the mountains of gear. Luna, though not particularly interested in the gear, hummed happily while clinging to Ginny's hand.

Eventually Ginny wandered over near the counter where she overheard the shop keeper talking to a girl, perhaps a year or two older than Ginny, who had a large pile of supplies.

"I'm absolutely certain that this is all you need, dear, I've been outfitting the Harpies for years, and I know their equipment list by heart."

Harpies? This girl was a Holyhead Harpy as well? Ginny regarded the girl. She was just a shade taller than Ginny, with auburn hair and brown eyes. She wasn't strikingly pretty, but she was attractive none the less, with and athletic build. She looked as though she would be an excellent Quidditch player.

Ginny wondered if she had unjustly knocked this girl out of the starting chaser spot due to Harry's influence.

Suppressing a feeling of guilt, Ginny walked up to the girl. "Hi, I couldn't help, but over hear, are you playing for the Harpies as well?"

The girl turned to Ginny. "Oh my goodness! You're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes I am."

"I'm Andrea McGill, I'm a reserve Chaser, you can call me Andi. It's lovely to meet you!"

She seemed friendly enough. Ginny thrust out her hand. "I'll be a starting Chaser, apparently, call me Ginny." She was a Chaser, Ginny _had_ beat her out in the try outs, now she felt more guilty.

The girls shook hands.

"I'm Luna," Ginny's companion said. "I'm Ginny's girlfriend."

Andi smiled and shook Luna's hand as well. She must have noticed Ginny's apprehension.

"Look, don't take that article too seriously, you out flew all of us at try outs, I flew after you and it was pretty intimidating to try and match you."

Ginny blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just that dealing with this kind of attention is new for me."

Andi smiled and passed her money to the shopkeeper for her gear. "Is it true that you're dating Harry Potter then?"

This brought a smile to Ginny's face. "Yes," she said happily. "We're actually engaged now."

"That's lovely!" replied Andi. "Is he as dreamy as he seems in all the papers?"

"More so," said Luna. "He's the sweetest man I've ever met."

Ginny smiled. She didn't want to advertise their three way relationship, but she couldn't risk hurting Luna by denying it, so she opted to just keep quiet. She did, however, want to get to know her new team mate.

"Would you like to get some lunch with us?" she asked Andi.

"I'd love to," she replied with a smile.

"Wonderful, just let me pick up my gear."

GW**HP**LL**AJ**GW**SB**JG

Harry sat in the Minister's office, where he had been all day, going over new law proposals and memorandums of policy that outlined the new direction for the Ministry of Magic. It had been a tiring day, but an educational one as well..When he finally walked out of the Ministers office that afternoon, he was drained, but he was much more confident that he had made the right choice in deciding to back Kingsley publicly.

They had drafted a press release stating Harry's position and his support for Kingsley to be named permanent Minister of Magic. Harry felt a bit silly, as he still couldn't imagine why anyone would care about his stance on politics, of all things, but Kingsley thought it important, so Harry acquiesced.

Kingsley had also told him that they were in the process of preparing an office for Harry, complete with his own secretary. Harry felt that this was a bit too much, but Kingsley assured him it would be important so that Harry could have someone to compose his correspondence and keep track of his engagements. He couldn't argue against having someone to keep track of the details, so Harry deferred to Kingsley's judgement.

"That's just about covered it for today, Harry," said Kingsley in his deep booming voice. "There's just one more thing we need to discuss."

"Oh, okay," Harry replied, dropping the file he had been reading and yawning with an exaggerated stretch.

"Tired already?" asked Kingsley. "I feel the same way, Politics is much more difficult than being an Auror."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to be stuck with both!"

Harry and Kingsley shared a laugh that was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Arthur Weasley.

"Come in, Arthur!" said Kingsley. "Harry, I've asked Arthur to come up to advise you on this next bit of business."

Harry looked confused. "Okay..."

"This is actually a pretty serious matter, and I thought you might like Arthur's opinion."

Harry couldn't argue the point, he respected Mr. Weasley's opinion almost like his own father.

"Harry, you've been offered a seat on the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Merlin's beard!" cried Arthur. "That's amazing!"

"I'm not interested," was Harry's almost reflexive response.

"Harry, no!" said Arthur. "This is one of the greatest honours you could be afforded!"

"I don't want honours!" replied Harry. "I just want to live a normal life."

"Harry, do you even know what the ICW does?" asked Kingsley.

"Well.. No, but I don't..."

"The ICW sets policy for the Wizarding community on an international level, you would have a very real say in laws and policies that affect Witches and Wizards the world over!"

"Fudge would have sold his own mother for that seat!" Arthur said. "An ICW member holds as much sway in our community as the Minister himself, possibly more."

"True," said Kingsley. "An effective ICW member, based here at the Ministry, could easily keep any Minister in check by taking issues before the ICW and repealing them."

"So instead of just advising, I'd have the ability to over rule the Minister?"

"Yes, if the issue was serious enough," said Arthur. "It's a great thing, offered to very few Wizards. It's one of the reasons why Fudge was so afraid of Dumbledore."

"So you think I should accept," Harry asked. Looking Arthur in the eyes.

"Yes, Harry, I do," said Arthur in a very serious tone. "It puts you in a perfect position to help people in a very real way."

Harry dropped his head and sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

His first order of business after escaping the Ministry... Ginny. She had been going to Diagon Alley today with Luna to fetch Quidditch supplies, and Harry hoped he might be able to catch them before they left the Alley for a bite to eat. He quickly rushed over to one of the Apparition points and, with a tiny spin, disappeared for Diagon Alley.

LL**GW**HP**HG**RW**AJ**GW

Ron was feeling much better since his discussion with George. It was so obvious! Of course Hermione was just boggled by the idea of marriage right now! Ron reckoned that he really should have sussed that one out on his own.

The joke shop was becoming routine for him, he had learned where all the stock was kept, the prices for most of the items, and many of the details of the items that had escaped him before.

Questions from customers no longer worried him, and things settled into a routine, leaving Ron more room in his brain to think.

Now that Ron had come to terms with the reasons behind Hermione's cold feet about getting engaged, he decided that he needed to set things to rights with her, so they could settle back into a more relaxed relationship.

He didn't regret talking to her about her reasons for rushing into sex, but he had to admit that he missed the activity. Hermione was a beautiful witch, and Ron loved her dearly. The charms that her body held for him were too strong to deny for much longer.

As he restocked the Decoy Detonators, Ron decided to try again to make a special night for Hermione. He had tried the _nice restaurant_ approach, so now he would try something more intimate. He decided to talk to Harry about borrowing Grimmauld Place for a romantic dinner in for two.

RW**HG**GW**LL**HP**SB**JG

Ginny, Luna and Andi found their way to Fortescues in Diagon Alley for some ice cream. Mr. Fortescue had been killed during the war, but Hannah Abbot had somehow bought the place, and reopened it, keeping the Fortescue name because she felt it was a tradition.

Business was good these days, with Voldemort gone and the Ministry under leadership that people seemed to have some faith in, the streets of Diagon Alley, while not nearly as bustling as they once were, had begun to return to normal.

Mr. Ollivander had reopened, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was full to overflowing. Of course, it didn't hurt the joke shop that their connection to Harry Potter was well documented.

Ginny and her friends took a seat at a table near the window, and ordered some ice cream.

"So where did you go to school?" asked Ginny. "I think I'd have remembered you from Hogwarts."

Andi smiled. "I went to Beauxbatons," she said as the waiter dropped off their sundaes. "My parents didn't want to send me to Hogwarts after that mess with the Philosophers Stone."

Ginny looked confused. "How did they know about that?"

"My Dad used to work for the Ministry, he heard about the break in at Gringott's, and then pieced together the rest from rumours and gossip." She took a quick bite from her sundae before continuing. "He was afraid that You-Know-Who..."

"Voldemort," said Ginny forcefully. "He's dead, now, so there's no more need to fear _that_ name."

Andi blushed. "Sorry, it's just hard to break the habit. I went for years thinking that _You-Know-Who_ was his name, rather than... well... what it is."

"Actually, it's neither," interrupted Luna. "Harry used to call him Tom."

"Well, anyway, my Dad was afraid that..._ Tom..._ would come back and so he moved us all across the channel to France."

"Did you play Quidditch there?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Yes," replied Andi. "We had house teams, but it wasn't as popular as it is over... here." Andi's voice trailed off as her eyes grew very large.

Ginny and Luna turned to see what had so distracted their new friend, and found a familiar face.

"Hello, ladies!" said Harry Potter brightly. He approached the table and leaned over to kiss Ginny on the cheek, and did the same for Luna.

Both girls smiled and Ginny spoke first. "Harry! We'd like you to meet our new friend; this is Andi McGill, a new reserve Chaser for the Harpies!"

"Pleasure," said Harry, holding out his hand.

Andi absently raised her hand for him to shake, but failed to close her mouth.

Harry smiled and released her hand. "Looks like the Wrackspurts are running wild, Luna!"

"It would seem so," she answered.

"Erm... okay then, I guess I'll see you ladies later," Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss McGill."

"Uhh.. Yeah," Andi finally stammered.

With a bit of a confused look, Harry left.

After watching Harry leave, (Ginny always hated to see him leave, but loved the view) she turned to Andi. "Smooth, McGill, I wonder if I need to be jealous!"

"Sweet Merlin, he's just so..."

"Dreamy," finished Luna.

"And his body is so..."

"Hot!" said Ginny with a saucy grin.

"He's so much better looking than in the papers," said Andi in a dreamy voice. "I don't know how you keep from just... jumping on him, you know?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

"Who says we do?"

GW**AJ**AJ**GW

George Weasley had finished the book keeping for the shop and had decided to go to the Burrow for the night. It had been hard on him, staying in the flat over the store, as that had been the flat that he had shared with Fred, and Fred was now gone.

It was just too quiet for him, and too lonely. Besides, Mum was sure to have some dinner.

He closed the door on the shop and was locking the door when a voice called to him.

"Hey, handsome," said the voice.

He didn't need to turn to see the owner. "Hi, Angelina," he said with a deep sigh.

Her previous smile turned to a frown. "Damn, George, you could at least pretend to be happy to see me."

George locked the door, turned and leaned back against it. "We already talked about this," he said in an annoyed voice. "I can't do it."

Angelina Johnson sighed and leaned her shoulder on the door beside him. She had dated Fred Weasley since Hogwarts, and had reconnected with George at Harry's party.

George had initially been happy to talk with Angelina, and share memories of Fred, but when Angelina tried to take the relationship to another level, George had resisted.

He didn't want to replace Fred like that.

"I never denied that I was in love with Fred, but I don't understand why you can't believe that I could feel the same thing for you!"

George stared to say something, but just sighed and shook his head. "It won't work."

Angelina pulled George to her and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes it will," she sighed into his chest. "You have everything that I loved about Fred," she paused for a beat and gave him a saucy grin. "Except you're not as handsome!"

George laughed despite himself. "Yeah," he agreed finally. "No argument there."

Angelina snuggled in tighter and hugged him. "So can we at least spend some time together," she asked. "No strings, no expectations?"

George smiled. "I suppose it would be a shame to deny you the chance to enjoy my extreme good looks and sparkling personality!"

Angelina just smiled and took him by the hand. "Come on," she said, pulling down the street. "I've got some butterbeer on ice at my place."

George just rolled his eyes and followed. _I can always eat at Mum's tomorrow_, he thought to himself.

AJ**GW**HP**LL**GW**HG**RW

Harry sat alone in his room at Grimmauld Place. He had hoped that Ginny would stop by tonight, but as yet, she had not.

It was still early, however, too early to give up hope.

He laughed to himself when he thought of his run in with Ginny and her new fried this afternoon. He was getting used to people being star struck when they met him, but this Andi girl had taken the cake.

He had to admit that the idea of having Luna in the relationship with him and Ginny was strange, but it wasn't as bad as he had feared. Ginny and Luna were so close that it seemed to fit, and the _sex_, well... With a contented sigh, Harry thought that things were pretty good.

He hadn't yet taken the time to even think about his upcoming Auror training, with everything that had been happening. He wasn't even sure what that training would consist of.

He knew that escape and concealment was involved, and he assumed potions would be involved as that was a required N.E.W.T.

Of course Harry didn't _have_ any N.E.W.T.'s since he hadn't finished Hogwarts.

He also had very little faith that he could even pass the potions part of his training because, as Snape had been so eager to point out over the years, he was dismal at potions.

Slughorn had thought him a genius, but that was due to Snape's textbook more than any actual ability on Harry's part.

Harry laughed when he thought of potions and Snape. How in Merlin's name had he actually pulled off an _Exceeds Expectations_ under Snape?

The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't figure it out. How _had_ he managed an exceeds?

After a half an hour of wondering, Harry finally decided to go straight to the source. He went to his dresser, opened the drawer and fished out a small black stone from it's hiding place inside a rolled up pair of socks.

Harry sat down by the nightstand and turned the stone over in his hand three times.

"Potter!" snapped the figure that appeared in his room. "Couldn't you just let me... rest in peace?"

Severus Snape stood before Harry looking for all the world as if he had never died. His sallow complexion had changed very little from life.

"What could you possibly want... from me?" Spat Snape with obvious disdain. "You managed to save the world... The fame that you've so longed for all these years is finally yours," Snape sneered at him as though he were still alive. "Surely the entire Wizarding World is at your feet."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Snape had change none at all. Harry stood and stared at him with a steely resolve. He fumbled with the stone in his hand as he spoke.

"I just wanted to ask you a question, Professor."

Snape scoffed. "Certainly understandable, no doubt there are a great number of things that _you_ have yet to learn."

Harry ignored the veiled insult and asked his question. "Sir, I was just wondering how I could have managed an Exceeds' on my O.W.L. when I was so obviously horrible at potions all those years."

The ghost of Severus Snape pulled himself up to his full height and sneered. "Well, owing to the fact that no one died due to one of your mis-brewed concoctions, and the fact that you failed to blow up the castle with your sub-par potion making, I'd say you certainly exceeded _my_ expectaions!"

"Severus!"

If it was possible for Snape to turn any whiter than he already was, Harry was sure that he did.

Snape turned slowly to face the form of Lily Potter.

"Lily..." he whispered.

"How could you, Severus?" asked Lily in a disappointed voice. "As close as we were, how could you?"

"Lily, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" she asked, completely aghast. "That's all you have to say? You're sorry?"

"But he... James... Lily, I protected him for you!"

"You did exactly as Dumbledore ordered, an absolutely nothing more!" she spat. "And the worst of it is how you've treated my son... yes, Severus, MY son," she cried. "You couldn't look past the superficial resemblance to James to see MY SON!"

Snape looked terrified. "He was.. He was just so arrogant!"

"That is a bold faced lie, Severus!" She said with an exasperated tone. "Harry may look like James, he may even have James' knack for getting into trouble, but his heart came directly from me,"

Lily paced and finally turned back to Snape. "He is the last bit of me left in this world, Severus, the last of me... and the _ best _ of me!"

Snape turned and buried his face in his hands.

"My heart, my compassion, the things that _you_ claimed to love about me, live on in Harry and you chose to taunt and belittle him." Lily laughed a mirthless laugh. "That sounds like something you would accuse _James_ of."

Snape stood with his face in his hands for a long moment, before turning to Harry. "Pot... Harry," he began. "You received an _Exceeds Expectations_ on your O.W.L. because you did just that. You exceeded the expectations of an average student." Severus paused and glanced over at Lily before continuing.

"I should also say that, had you been given proper instruction, it is very likely that you would have scored an Outstanding, as you displayed an aptitude for potions under Professor Slughorn."

"But that was just due to your textbook, sir."

"My book contained merely notes, Harry, if you hadn't been competent, you would not have been able to decipher those notes and apply them to actual potion making."

Snape turned to Lily, but avoided her gaze.

"I am sorry, Lily. What I did was unforgivable."

Harry was gobsmacked. The only person he had ever seen Snape be this respectful towards was Dumbledore himself, and Harry felt that Snape was more afraid of Lily than he had been of Dumbledore!

Lily just smiled. "Well, you did help him win, but you still have a lot of explaining to do!"

HP**GW**LL**HG**RW**GW**AJ**SB**JG

Miracole Gamp had been interviewing young witches all day. The war had left many vacancies in the Ministry, as many had either been killed or fled Britain in fear of You-Know-Who.

Miracole expected that many would return, now that Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and his minions, but for the time being, there were many openings in the Ministry, and the positions needed to be filled now.

As her last applicant for the day entered the office and took her seat, Miracole looked over her application.

"Alright then, let's see... Six O.W.L.'s from Hogwarts, but no N.E.W.T.'s? Why didn't you sit your N.E.W.T.'s dear?"

"Well," Romilda Vane began. "This fall would have been my sixth year, but with the damage to Hogwarts, I wasn't sure if there would be a school to go to, and I decided to get a head start on my career."

Ms. Gamp wasn't sure about hiring a Witch who hadn't sat her last two years of school, but the girl seemed quite responsible.

"It says here you were in Gryffindor, did you know Harry Potter?"

Romilda couldn't hold back a smile. "Actually yes, I did," she replied. "As a matter of fact, I just attended his birthday party on Friday." She didn't explain about her feelings for Harry, nor her attempts to slip him love potions, no need to go into _that much_ detail.

Ms. Gamp knew that she needed to fill the position of Secretary for Britain's representative for the ICW, and she had heard that Harry had accepted that position. Hiring a fellow Gryffindor, and a friend at that, seemed a natural move.

"My dear, I have _just_ the position for you!"


	19. Luna's House

19 Luna's House

**AN:** Well here we are again with another installment. This is the last chapter that I have saved, the rest are in my head and may take a little longer to get out, but they will come. I'm close to the end and determined to get this finished.

I've been asked to give a summary or change the summary to reflect where the story line with Luna is going, but that seems like cheating to me. The summary is just to get a new reader started, not lay out the whole thing. As the esteemed Professor R. Song would say… _"Spoilers!" _(Two points to anyone who gets the reference!)

HP*GW*LL***HG*RW***AJ*GW

Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly empty.

He hadn't gone to the Burrow to see Ginny, and she hadn't come to Grimmauld Place. All things told, it wasn't all that unusual, but Harry still missed her. He was a bit surprised to find that he missed Luna as well. Ginny's dotty friend, and now Harry's second girlfriend, was growing on him.

His meeting with the spirits of Snape and his mother the previous night had left him a bit on edge, and he had stayed in to process it all.

On his way down stairs, he peeked into Sirius' room and found his Godfather sound asleep and, unexpectedly, alone.

Harry knew that Sirius was getting very close with Hermione's Mum, and he fully expected Mrs. Granger to be spending nights here very soon.

Harry trod sleepily into the kitchen in search of breakfast, and instead found two lovely witches, one redhead, one blonde, cooking merrily.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" called the redhead.

"Did you sleep well?" asked the blonde.

"Morning," he mumbled. "Slept like a rock," and he had. Harry's propensity for nightmares was much reduced since the Dark Lord had fallen. A good nights' sleep was not unusual for him now.

Luna was much closer to Harry than Ginny was, and as he passed her going towards the table, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"You need a shave," giggled Luna. "That tickles!'

Harry smiled and continued on to Ginny. He gave her the same hug from behind and tried to kiss her as well.

"You're not tickling me, prat!" said Ginny, pulling away from him as she scrambled the eggs.

Harry plopped down in his chair at the table and Luna set a glass in front of him. "Pumpkin juice," she announced. "Freshly squeezed."

Before Harry could drink it, Luna produced her wand. With a muttered spell, Harry experienced a tingling sensation all over his face.

"Much better," said Luna.

Harry ran a hand across his now baby-smooth chin. "Shaving charm?" he asked.

"A much needed one," replied Luna.

Harry noticed the juicer on the counter and the mountain of squished pumpkin that littered the counter... obviously Luna had worked very hard on the juice. He took a long sip, and found it slightly sour and full of pulp.

"Delicious!' he said, lying. "Best I've ever had!"

Luna beamed and twirled around back to the counter to help Ginny with the rest of the breakfast.

"I started out at the Ministry yesterday," he informed them. "Apparently, I've been offered a seat on the International Confederation of Wizards." Harry took another sip of his juice.

Ginny spun around. "You're kidding me! Harry, that's incredible!"

"You have to be careful, though," said Luna. "The ICW is rumoured to be in on the RotFang Conspiracy!"

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes open," replied Harry with a smile. Luna's eccentricities had become quite endearing. "So what brings you two here so early?" he asked.

"Luna stayed with me at the Burrow last night, and we thought you would like a nice home cooked breakfast."

Harry gave them an evil grin. "Luna stayed with you? Did I miss anything last night?"

Luna smiled and blushed a bit and Ginny replied. "Never know, now, will you?"

Ginny dropped a plate of food in front of Harry that would have made Molly proud. Harry tucked in with a vengeance.

"Delicious," he managed with a mouth half full.

The door soon popped open to reveal a very sleepy looking Sirius Black. "Do I smell food?"

"Morning, Sirius," said Ginny as she turned to fill a plate for him.

"Do I know you?" Sirius asked Luna.

"I don't think so, but I know you," she replied. "You're Stubby Boardman."

"Who?" asked a confused Sirius as Harry laughed.

"You're Stubby Boardman, lead singer for the _Hobgoblins."_

"Lead what for the who?" Sirius looked to Harry. "Who is this girl?"

"This is Luna Lovegood," replied a grinning Harry. "And I think she's just given you a new nickname."

"Oh yes," Sirius finally said with recognition in his voice. "You're the girl from the Ministry that night."

"The night you died," said Luna.

"New nickname?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry with a smile. "Stubby, don't you think it fits?"

"I dunno," Ginny replied. "Perhaps we should ask Mrs. Granger!"

"Alright now look you two, it's too early for this shite!"

"Don't be so tetchy, Stubby," said Harry. "You need to come to terms with your... _shortcomings_!"

Ginny snickered while Luna wore her usual happy smile.

Sirius chucked a bit of sausage at Harry that bounced off his glasses, leaving a greasy mark. Harry just laughed.

"I'll have you know that I have no problems at all in keeping a witch happy, _unlike some I know!"_

Ginny and Luna stood on either side of Harry and put their arms around him.

"Harry doesn't have any problems keeping _his _witches happy, if that's what you're implying," said Ginny. Luna just smiled her dreamy smile.

Sirius looked at Ginny, then to Luna, and finally at Harry with realization in his eyes. "You mean to tell me... both of them?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Sirius looked teary eyed as he sighed. "James would be so proud," he said wistfully. "Lily would be furious, but James and I are proud."

Harry smiled as Ginny and Luna sat down for their breakfast.

"I was just telling the girls," said Harry between mouthfuls, "I was offered a seat on the ICW yesterday."

"Outstanding, Harry," replied Sirius. "You accepted, I assume."

"After a bit of prodding by Kingsley and Mr. Weasley, yeah."

"You know," began Sirius between mouthfuls. "Lucius Malfoy would have _killed_ for that kind of influence."

"So what are your plans for the day?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I've got travel arrangements to make!" he said brightly. "Jessica and I are going away this weekend, leaving Friday for some time in the Canary Islands!"

Damn. Harry reckoned that Hermione would take that news poorly. He knew that his friend was still having a hard time accepting her mothers' relationship with Sirius.

Harry decided to look Hermione up, perhaps for lunch, so they could talk things over.

HP**GW**LL**SB**JG**HG*RW*

After breakfast, Harry trotted off to the Ministry, Luna went home and Ginny took off for her first Official Team Meeting with the Harpies.

When she arrived at the Stadium, she was surprised to find that the security personnel already knew who she was. She was whisked back to the locker area to find Andi already there.

"Hey, Ginny!" she said brightly. "Good to see you!"

"You too!" replied Ginny. "Do you think we'll be practising today?"

"I don't think so," replied Andi. "I think they're just giving us our schedules and such."

Ginny took a seat beside Andi and waited for the meeting to begin.

It was still unbelievable to Ginny that she was actually here! In the Holyhead Harpies locker room for a team meeting! It seemed like a dream!

One she hoped didn't end any time soon. She had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect career and it just seemed too good to be true.

"Welcome to another season of Quidditch!" said the Team captain, Gwenog Jones. "For some of you, this is your first time here, so pay attention!"

From there she talked about the equipment lists, training schedules and various other boring details of the life of a Professional Quidditch player.

Ginny had already received her contracts, which had been looked over by a solicitor hired by Harry. She was starting at a little over the league minimum in pay, the extra due to the fact that she was on the starting team.

Not that the pay really concerned her. She mused that it was odd to be so unconcerned about money, since she had been raised with hardly any, but Harry was rich beyond Ginny's dreams, and money was not an issue.

Ginny's attention was quickly brought back to Captain Jones when she announced the beginning of Official Training.

"You will all be here by 6 pm on Sunday, and will be staying until the following Saturday morning. It will be an intense week of training, and I expect us to play like a cohesive unit when we're done!"

An entire week away from home!

The thought of being separated from Harry for a week was disheartening, but she was excited at the prospect of the intensive training.

An entire week of training with a Professional Team! She would doubtlessly learn things she could never dream of!

When the meeting was over, Ginny Apparated back to the Burrow to bring the news.

HP**GW**LL**RW**HG**CC**DD**GW**AJ

Ron quickly finished his breakfast flooed over to Grimmauld Place, to secure use of the house for his dinner with Hermione.

He popped out of the floo just as Harry was about to enter it.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry. "What brings you out so early?" Harry was still in his boxers and t shirt, having just finished breakfast.

"I just wanted to ask a favour," replied Ron. "Is Ginny still here?"

"No," said Harry sleepily. "She already left for her team meeting." Just then, Luna came bouncing from the kitchen, hugged Harry tightly and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I'm off," she said happily. "I'll see you tonight!" Then she tossed a handful of powder in to the floo and disappeared.

Ron looked at Harry with pure hatred. "What the hell was that?"

Harry just shrugged dismissively. "Luna,' he said with a sigh. "She came with Ginny to help with breakfast."

"What about the kiss?" demanded Ron.

"She's very affectionate, she does the same thing to Ginny," Harry said in a bored voice. "So what's this favour you're after, then?"

Ron didn't want to give up on the subject of Luna so easily, but he knew the girl was odd, and he had other matters to see to.

"I'd like to borrow the house for a night, so Hermione and I can have dinner... and some privacy."

Harry chuckled. "Sure, no problem," he replied. "When did you have in mind?"

"I'm not really sure yet," replied Ron

"Just let me know…"

GW***HP***RW***HG***GW***AJ***LL

George Weasley stomped up to the door of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, ignoring Ron and Verity, who stood outside, waiting to get in and go to work.

"Where've you been?' asked Ron. "We've been waiting for twenty bleeding minutes here!"

George unlocked the door and tossed the keys to Ron. "You're in charge today, bro, I'm taking the day off."

Ron shot him a confused look, which George completely ignored. George walked straight into the shop, directly up the stairs to the flat above, and disappeared.

Ron heard the distinct click of a door locking.

"Blimey," he said. "Wonder what's crawled up his arse?"

For his part, George did not even notice his younger brothers confusion, and if he had, he wouldn't have cared.

George had done the worst possible thing he could have ever done.

He had betrayed Fred.

HP**GW**LL**GW**AJ**RW**HG

Harry made his way to the Ministers office, as he had not yet actually been shown to his own. He knew that the ICW representative had an office, but he didn't believe that Dumbledore had ever actually used it.

Harry stepped off the lift on to the proper floor, and walked towards Kingsley's office. When he got there, the secretary jumped up from her desk and hurriedly escorted Harry towards the office door.

"I just wanted to speak with the Minister for a moment," he said as she tugged his arm. "If he has time."

"There's always time for you, Mr. Potter!" The girl, whose name escaped Harry, thrust open the door.

"Dammit, Jane, I told you we were not to be interrupted!" came the booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sorry sir, it's…" she looked back towards Harry.

"It's my fault, Kingsley," began Harry. "I'll come back when you've more time."

Kingsley jumped up. "Nonsense, Harry, you are always welcome." The Minister of Magic gestured for his guests to leave. "We'll continue this later, gentlemen. Pressing business."

Harry stepped in as the assorted politicians filed out. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter" "It's an Honor, Sir" and "We owe you so much, Mr. Potter, thank you!" were only some of the comments they gave Harry as they each stopped in turn to shake his hand.

"Friendly lot," said Harry once they were all gone and the door closed.

Kingsley laughed. "Friendly lot of bloodsuckers, more like. What can I do for you today, Harry?"

"Oh, I just wanted to find my office," said Harry shakily. "So I can get to work."

Kingsley smiled and opened the door again. "Jane!" The secretary came rushing to answer. "Escort Harry here to his office, and send those twits back in so we can finish."

"Yes, sir."

"I believe your secretary is already there, Harry, she'll have everything you need to look at."

"Erm, yeah, thanks," said Harry.

HP**GW**PW&A**RW**HG

Percy Weasley walked into Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley location, and found business as usual. Ron was busy stocking the shelves, Verity ran the cash register, and customers mulled about, shopping.

Percy had been to the soon to be opened muggle location in London this morning, and was wearing a muggle business suit, rather than the usual magenta robes of WWW. With a smile for Verity and a wave to Ron, he marched back to the office in the rear and began inspecting the receipts from the previous day.

Less than fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a beautiful young lady, Percy though her to be the same age as George, stepped in.

"Oh, Hello, Audrey!" He said brightly. Audrey was an accountant from Gringott's Bank. Seeing as how WWW was making such large profits, the bank had assigned an accountant to work specifically on this account.

Percy was quite taken with her, and had screwed up his Gryffindor courage twice already to ask her out.

She had refused both times.

Percy, however, had learned one lesson from his younger twin brothers. Anything was possible if you had enough nerve.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," she replied curtly. "I have a few things to go over, this morning, as well as picking up your daily deposit."

Percy happily engaged in conversation with Audrey, always looking for his opening to ask her out again.

HP***GW***HG***RW***CC***DD***GW***AJ

Jane pointed Harry in the direction of his new office, and then turned and raced back to her own.

Harry approached the door, and noticed that it had already been customized.

**HARRY J. POTTER**

**INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION of WIZARDS**

**REPRESENTATIVE of GREAT BRITAIN**

_Wow,_ Harry thought to himself_. That actually looks impressive, Ginny will want to see that_.

Harry opened the door, still marvelling at the gold filigree lettering, and stepped into the office. He immediately caught site of a very shapely brunette, pulling file folders from a cabinet.

"I'm sorry," she said before turning around. "Mr Potter isn't in yet."

"I am now," he said with a grin.

Then she turned around and Harry stood face to face with his new secretary, Romilda Vane.

"No," he said in an angry voice. "This is not happening."

"Harry, please," began Romilda, rushing out from behind her desk to stop him from leaving, to stop him from going to the Minister and having her transferred.

"Harry please, let me talk…"

Harry sighed deeply, feeling like a right git for even considering it. _I'm such a sucker,_ he thought to himself. "Okay, talk."

Romilda took a deep breath before speaking. "I know we don't have the best history…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's putting it mildly."

"But in my defense," Romilda squeeked. "I was young, and I was in love. We all make silly mistakes when we're younger."

"But it was just a few days ago that you were throwing yourself at me at my party, remember?"

Romilda blushed. "Look, I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to you, I'd even go so far as to say that I have feelings for you, but I'm an adult now, and I can control those feelings and still function in a professional manner."

Harry gave her an appraising look. He knew that Dumbledore would have given her another chance… Hell, Dumbledore lived to hand out second chances, but should he?

She really hadn't done anything too bad. Tried to slip him a love potion, but he got twenty love potions a day in his mail right now, or so the Auror office told him. They confiscated all the inappropriate mail before it ever got to him now.

"I know it's hard to trust me, but I swear, I just want to help," she said quietly. "I _know_ that you're with Ginny now, and I won't pretend that I wouldn't rather it was otherwise, but I want to be here to help you in any way I can."

Harry still stared at her silently.

"I know that the door is closed for anything romantic, but I still want to help. Let me do this."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Provisionally," he said finally, eliciting a whoop from Romilda. "But if you make me regret this, for one instant…"

"You won't regret it, Mr Potter, I swear." She dashed back to the desk and grabbed an armful of folders. "Now, I think I know where we need to start."

HP**GW**LL**GW**AJ**RW**HG

Hermione Granger walked up the street to the house that she grew up in. She had asked Mr. Cribbins for the day off, and he had been happy to oblige.

Hermione felt that the older man just wanted her out of his hair. That was just fine with her, as she wanted to get her father's side of the story.

When she reached the front door, she found herself reluctant to knock. It was mad, she thought to herself, as this had been her home for her entire life, but she was frightened none the less.

Her mother had told her some very disturbing things, and the researcher in her refused to accept those claims with cross verifying. The only way to do that was to go to the source.

She screwed up her courage and knocked on the door.

Soon her father opened the door and smiled. "You didn't have to knock, Pumpkin, this is your home!"

Hermione stepped in the door and walked right in to a warm hug from her father. She had rather enjoyed spending so much time with her mother lately, but she missed her dad dearly.

"Let me get us some tea," Oliver Granger said as he closed the door and trotted off to the kitchen.

Hermione looked around the house, and noticed the same thing her mother did the other day… all the pictures of Jessica were gone.

Hermione was not pleased.

When her father returned, she was quick to talk. "What did you do with mum's pictures?" she asked without pretence.

"Your mother removed herself from this family, so I removed her photos," he replied stiffly.

"Daddy," asked Hermione nicely. "Why did you and mum split up?"

"Hasn't she told you?" he asked.

"She told me her side," said Hermione, sipping her tea. "But I want to hear your side."

Oliver Granger sipped his own tea and stared out the window for a few moments before answering. "We just didn't agree on things."

Hermione frowned at the answer. "What kind of things?"

"Things that don't concern you, muffin, just let it go!"

"I will not let it go," she replied. "Not if you split up over me!"

Oliver laughed a mirthless laugh. "Told you, did she?" He shook his head and frowned. "And she was the one who wanted to keep it from you!"

"Keep what from me?" she asked again. "I want to hear your story!"

He took a long swallow from his tea, draining the cup. He paused to refill before speaking. "I wanted to bring you home from that awful school," he said quietly. "I wanted to protect you from all of the terrible things that you've seen and done, but you mother wouldn't allow it."

He sipped quietly on his tea some more. "She forbade me from asking you to come home and go to a normal university, and she steadfastly insisted that you remain in that God-awful school where you were subjected to all these horrible things."

Hermione measured her words before replying. "Dad, I stayed at Hogwarts because that is where I belong."

He gave her a hard look.

"Even if you had asked me to quit, or even demanded that I quit, I wouldn't have done it."

"You will do as you're told, young lady!"

"I'm a woman now, and I'll do as I please!"

"Don't you speak to me like that, Hermione, I'm still your father!"

Hermione stopped. She didn't need to ask any more questions. She understood.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said quietly. "I should never have raised my voice."

"That's much better," he said. "Now if you'd like, I have some brochures in the sitting room for schools that we can consider."

Hermione smiled a joyless smile. "Sure."

Oliver Granger stood with a smile and trotted off to the other room. When he got there, he heard an odd "POP" from the dining room. When he went to see what it was, he found that his daughter was gone.

HG**RW**JG**SB**HP**GW**LL**AJ**GW

When Harry got home, he found Ginny and Luna relaxing in the siting room at Grimmauld Place. "You two should really just move your stuff over here," said Harry, plopping down on the sofa between his girls. "It would save a lot of time."

"I'm working on it," said Ginny with a yawn as she sat down in front of Harry, budging his knees apart to position herself for a back rub.

Harry dutifully began kneading her shoulders as Luna stretched out on the sofa beside Harry and squirreled her feet behind him.

"So how were your days, today?" he asked.

"All I did was laundry, today," said Luna in a sleepy voice.

"We went over schedules and paperwork this morning," said Ginny. "But we got into the playbook this afternoon," she added brightly. "The bad part is that we have to be in training camp all next week."

"All week?" whinged Harry. "We'll miss you!"

"We certainly will," added Luna. "The bed will seem empty with only two in it."

Ginny looked back at Harry, who was blushing. She just shrugged. _Deal with it_, she thought. He got the message and rolled his eyes. Harry had gotten more comfortable with having Luna along with him and Ginny, but he didn't know if he was ready to be alone with her overnight.

"So, how was your day?" asked Ginny.

"Well," began Harry with a sigh. "I got moved into my new office, and met my new secretary."

Ginny pulled a face, but said nothing.

"It's Romilda," said Harry finally. "I was pretty mad at first, but she promised to behave."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I may just pop in and have a talk with that girl," she said. "just to set the ground rules."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," said Ginny. "I trust you, but I'll feel better if she and I talk."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "She said that she accepts the fact that I'm taken," he purposely worded it so that he didn't exclude Luna, "and that the door is closed for anything romantic between her and me."

"It's good that she accept reality," said Ginny. "I'm still going to make her sweat a little, though."

Harry smiled and continued massaging Ginny's shoulders.

HP**GW**LL**HG**RW**AJ**GW**SB**JG

When all the customers had gone, Ron went up the stairs to George's flat, to see how his brother was doing. When he reached the top, he knocked on the door, but received no response.

"Come on, George," said Ron. "I know you're in there!"

Still no response. Fearing for George's safety, Ron took out his wand. _"Alohamora!"_

The door clicked, and Ron pushed it open. The smell of alcohol and vomit was overwhelming. "George!" he called to no avail. He finally found his brother, sprawled out across a sofa, surrounded by empty bottles.

Ron rushed over and pulled George up, to find that he was breathing, but very smelly.

"Eww.." said Ron with a grimace. "You stink!"

"And you're ugly," replied George in a slurred voice. "Least I can take a bath!"

"Come on," said Ron. "Let's get you cleaned up." He tugged at George, who resisted.

"I don't wanna!"

"If you don't," said Ron. "I'll go get mum to take care of you!"

George gave him a foul look, but tried to get up. With Ron's help, he was able to stagger to the bathroom and climb into the shower.

"I'm not getting naked with you!" said a still drunk George.

"I certainly hope not," said Ron with a grin as he turned on the water… the _cold_ water.

"GAAAAAH…" George tried to jump out of the shower, but Ron held him under the spray.

"You need this to sober you up!"

"You couldn't just use a stupid charm or a potion?"

Ron laughed. "This way is much more fun!"

When they had finished with the shower, the two brothers dried off (Ron had gotten quite as wet as George, what with all the struggling) and sat down.

"You should just leave me alone, Ron," said George in a defeated tone. "I'm not worth the trouble."

"Bullshit," said Ron with a laugh. "You're my favourite brother and you need to straighten up," he said. "Fred would kick your ass if he saw you like this!"

"HE _**SHOULD**_ KICK MY ASS!" shouted George. "I deserve it!"

"I'm starting to agree," said Ron, bringing a hot cup of coffee. "You could use a good ass kicking right now!"

"If you only knew, little brother, if you only knew!"

"Is this about Angie?" asked Ron.

George sighed heavily. "I betrayed him, Ron, I betrayed Fred!"

Ron frowned. "Fred's gone, George, you have to accept that," Ron gave his brother a glare and continued. "I think he would be happy that you're taking care of Angie."

George rolled his eyes. "Taking care of her?" he shouted incredulously. "You call shagging her 'taking care'?"

"Well, sort of… better you than anyone else," said Ron. "Better you than someone who wouldn't treat her right."

George collapsed onto the sofa in a heap. Ron didn't know what else to say to make him feel better.

If only Fred were here…

HP**GW**RW**HG**GW **AJ

"Oohh..." Ginny stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm completely knackered!" She stretched some more and curled up against Harry's chest.

Luna didn't stir, she just snored lightly into Harry's other side.

"I really need to go," said Harry. "I've got a meeting with the ICW representatives first thing at the ministry."

"And I've got to be at the Holyhead stadium to be fitted for our robes tomorrow," purred Ginny, refusing to open her eyes.

"D'ya think we should wake Luna?" asked Harry, who was the only person in the crowd not trying to sleep.

Luna had been spending more nights than not at the Burrow, but she did go home occasionally.

"You should probably Apparate her there," said Ginny, pulling herself up from the sofa. "If she tried on her own, she'll be splinched for sure.

Harry brushed the hair from the blonde girls face. "Luna, wake up, I need to get you home for the night."

"Mmmm... okay, Harry," she sighed, stretching and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Harry stood and took Ginny into an intimate hug. "We'll get together tomorrow, for lunch, yeah?"

"I can't," said Ginny with a frown. "I'll be with the team all day."

"I can meet you for lunch, Harry," said Luna dreamily. "And you can buy me some ice cream."

Ginny laughed and kissed Harry good night, and then did the same for Luna. Harry and Luna stepped out into the yard and with a muffled pop, Harry Apparated them away to Luna's house.

Harry hadn't been to Luna's house since the fateful night during the Horcrux hunt when Luna's father had turned him in to the Death Eaters.

Hermione had detonated the giant Erumpent Horn inside the house causing a massive explosion.

An explosion that, apparently, had destroyed the house, as Harry was completely shocked to find the house was little more than a pile of rubble.

"Luna," gasped Harry. "Your house..."

Luna simply turned and shuffled off towards an old broom shed. Harry followed her and watched as she disappeared into the shabby structure.

He quickly caught up and stepped inside the rickety door, to find Luna stretched out on a camp bed.

"Luna," he began softly. "Is this where you _live_?"

Without opening her eyes, or losing her dreamy smile, Luna replied. "Yes."

"But... Where's your father?"

"He's still in Azkaban," she replied. "The roof here doesn't leak much, and I have a blanket for when it gets cold, so I'm all right."

Harry looked around the ratty old shed. There were cracks in the walls and the floor was dirt.

"We need to go get Ginny…"


	20. Compromises

Chapter 20 Compromises

A/N: I've seen Deathly Hallows P2 and I must confess myself… disappointed. Ginny has never gotten her fair shake in those movies, and nothing has changed. It's just sad.

The "M" rating is much deserved in this chapter, so if adult content is not your thing, you'd best skip the first bit. The story is definitely winding down, the end is in sight. Thanks for sticking with me.

And now, on to the story…

Harry drifted somewhere between wake and sleep. It had been a very long night once he had discovered the truth about Luna's living conditions. Ginny had been livid; she collected all of the few meager possessions that Luna had and moved her directly to Grimmauld Place.

Luna had been the one to stop Harry from taking off to Azkaban to retrieve Xenophilius. She insisted that it could wait until morning, and Ginny added that they needed Harry with them tonight, not chasing off to the North Sea to Break into prison.

As Harry drifted in a sea of his own dreams, soon an odd sound broke through his slumber.

"ooohhh…"

A small moan drifted into his awareness,

"Oh, yes…" this soon caused Harry to return to his senses. He opened his eyes to find his bedroom bathed in gentle moonlight from the window.

"So good…"

Harry turned to see Luna lying flat on her back, with Ginny leaned over her from the side.

They were kissing, softly and passionately snogging. Ginny's hand was under the blanket, obviously massaging Luna's breast, and Luna's hands were buried in Ginny's hair.

It was the most arousing thing Harry had ever seen, and he simply could not bring himself to make a sound or even move, for fear of ruining the moment.

As Harry silently watched from inches away, Ginny trailed her kisses down Luna's face to her ear and then to her collarbone. Luna moaned in pleasure as Ginny kissed her way down to Luna's breast. She spent several minutes kissing and licking Luna's hard pink nipple, to both Luna and Harry's delight.

Before long, Ginny made her way down beneath the covers, and Harry could tell she was going for Luna's centre. A loud Moan from Luna marked the moment the Ginny found her sweet spot.

Luna writhed in pleasure as she entwined her fingers into Ginny's hair. The petite redhead was relentless in her assault on Luna until finally the blonde girl's entire body jerked in spasms of pleasure. When Luna's orgasm finally ended, Ginny kissed her way back to Luna's bellybutton, and gently lay her head on Luna's tummy.

"I love you, Luna," she said gently

"I love you, too, Ginny," replied Luna in a breathless tone.

It was only then that Ginny noticed Harry intently watching every move. "HI, Harry," she said sweetly.

"Hi," he managed to reply.

Ginny reached over and pushed the covers off of Harry, revealing his hardness. She reached out and took him in hand, stroking him a few times. "I see you enjoyed the show."

"Not as much as Luna did," he said with a grin.

Luna giggled at the remark, but said nothing.

Ginny smiled as she stroked Harry some more. "Would you like to help me make Luna feel better?"

Harry grinned. "Love to," he said as he moved over and pressed his lips to Luna's.

Luna kissed him back with as much passion as she had been kissing Ginny. Harry began massaging Luna's breast as Ginny, who was still lying at waist level, took Harry into her mouth.

Harry groaned into his kiss with Luna as Ginny worked on him. Soon, Luna pushed her lags apart and Ginny stopped what she was doing to budge over so Harry could move on top of Luna.

As he positioned himself at Luna's entrance, Harry stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he said.

Luna smiled. "I love you, too, Harry."

Harry then thrust forward, entering Luna.

"Oh, God…" she exclaimed as he sheathed himself inside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Don't stop!"  
>He didn't. He started slowly, but soon he was pounding into her, and she was matching his thrust with her own gyrations. Soon, a bit too soon for Harry's taste, Luna reached her climax and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. Her body convulsed in waves of pleasure as her orgasm flooded over her.<p>

"Oh, Harry," she said with a ragged breath. "Magnificent!"

Harry smiled and kissed her neck, but he soon noticed Ginny lying beside them, lazily rubbing her own centre.

"Think you've still got enough for me?" she asked.

Harry flashed her a wide grin. "Absolutely!" He withdrew from the still-quivering Luna and positioned himself over Ginny. She happily spread her legs for him and he wasted no time in entering her.

"Oh, yes," she sighed. "That's what I've been waiting for!"

Harry wasted no time in getting serious. He grabbed Ginny's legs and tossed her knees up over his own shoulders, planted his hands into the mattress and pounded.

"Oh, sweet god, Harry, YES!" cried Ginny, who Harry had decided was definitely a screamer.

It took very little of this to bring Ginny to her climax, and since Luna had warmed Harry up nicely, he reached his orgasm at the same time as Ginny.

The duo collapsed on the mattress beside the relaxing form of a very satisfied Luna, and soon, all three were fast asleep.

HP*LL*GW*HP*LL*GW

Ron Weasley awoke with a horrible pain in his neck. He had slept on George's sofa, and it was not comfortable at all. He pulled himself up from the lumpy sofa and trudged into the kitchen to look for something to drink.

George's cupboards were bare, with the notable exception of copious amounts of alcohol, and Ron didn't feel that firewhiskey would make an appropriate breakfast.

"Oi, sleepyhead," said Ron as he kicked the end of George's bed. "Get up so we can go over to mum's for some real breakfast."

"I don't wanna go," slurred a hung-over George. "I'm fine here."

"You're going," said Ron. "You need some real food; don't make me send her over here!"

George raised his head up from the pillow enough to glare at Ron, who returned a smile.

"Asshole!"

George complained and whinged, but he got up and pulled on his clothes to go.

When they arrived, Ron pulled a reluctant George through the door and plopped him down at the kitchen table.

Molly was already working away. "Good morning, boys!" she said brightly. "Your father is already gone off to work, but I'll knock up some more breakfast in a trice!"

"Thanks, mum," replied Ron. "George didn't have any proper food at his place, so I just brought him here."

"I'm glad you did, Ronald," she said as she broke eggs into the pan. "I've been worried about that boy!"

George rolled his eyes and dropped hi head on the table.

About that time, Ginny, Harry and Luna came in the door. "Morning all!" said Ginny happily.

"Ginevra!" said Molly in an angry voice. "Staying out all night is not appropriate, young lady, engaged or not!"

"It's not what you think, mum," said Ginny. "When Harry took Luna home last night, he found that her house was destroyed in the war, and she was living in a broom shed!"

"Oh, my!" said Molly.

"We moved all of Luna's things over to Harry's and I just couldn't bear to leave her last night!"

Molly pilled both Ginny and Luna into a hug. "Well, of course you couldn't!"

Ron looked at Harry and grinned. Harry just shrugged.

When Molly finally released them, Ginny spoke. "I think Luna and I will go clothes shopping today," she said. "Luna needs some new things. "

"When are you planning to sit down with me to plan this wedding, dear?" asked Molly.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno, really, there's so much going on right now that I haven't really thought of it."

"Haven't thought of it?" shrieked Molly. "It's only three weeks away and you haven't thought of it?"

"Like I said, mum, I've been busy."

"My only daughter is getting married, to Harry Potter no less, and you haven't taken time to sit down and plan the wedding?"

"It's okay," said Harry. "We could just elope; have a simple ceremony or something. It doesn't have to be fancy."

Molly gasped and seemed to have trouble releasing her breath. She began turning a deep shade of red.

Ron and Ginny both ran to the mother.

"He didn't mean it, mum," said Ginny.

"He was just pranking you, mum, they wouldn't dream," added Ron.

"No I mean it," said Harry. "I don't care if we…" HE wasn't able to finish his sentence before Ron snatched him out of his chair and pulled him towards the door.

"Harry and I need to talk," said Ron. He turned to Ginny before he went out the door. "Ginny,"

"I'll see to mum," she replied.

Ron pulled Harry out the door and into the yard.

"What are you doing, Ron, I was serious!"

"Yeah I know," replied Ron. "But you were about to give mum a heart attack!"

"Heart attack!" said Harry. "What's the big deal?"

"Ginny is mum's only daughter," explained Ron. "If she eloped, mum would be crushed."

"But I don't care about a big wedding!"

"Mum does!" snapped Ron. "It's important to her!"

Suddenly Harry felt very small. "Oh," he said. "Well… erm… what should I do now?"

"Just leave it to Ginny," said Ron. "She can handle mum, but I need to talk to you about George."

"What's up with George," asked Harry.

"Seems he's sleeping with Angelina now, and he feels right guilty about it."

"Because she was Fred's girl," asked Harry.

"Yeah, but I think Fred would have been okay with it," said Ron in a dejected voice. "George doesn't agree."

Harry smiled. "I think I know how to fix this one."

GW**AJ**HG**RW**LL**GW**HP

When Harry got to work that day, he found his new secretary already in the office.

"Good morning, Romilda," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "You have two meetings today, and I've already sorted your mail." She handed him a letter. "There was only one that I thought you might want to take care of personally, I think it's from someone in your family.

It was. It was addressed from Dudley Dursley. Harry looked the envelope over. IT was sent to Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic and it came from Dudley Dursley C/O Arabella Figg Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging Surrey.

That explained how Dud was able to even get a letter to him, he went to Mrs. Figg for help. Harry was impressed that Old Dud figured that out on his own.

"When is the first meeting?" he asked.

"Not till ten," she replied. "Have you had breakfast, or should I have something sent up?"

"No," he answered absently. "I'm going to be out of the office for a while," he said. "If I'm not back by ten, just have whoever it is reschedule."

"Of… of course," she stammered. "Where are you going to be?"

"Azkaban," he said as he stuffed the letter into his pocket and disappeared out the door.

When Harry's office door closed, Romilda let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

She had done her dead level best to present a serious, professional face to Harry this morning, and seemed as though she had succeeded. She had wondered if it was crossing a line to ask about his breakfast, but she had heard in the past that he was so focused sometimes that he didn't think of details like meals.

Romilda intended to take care of him, in any way that he would allow.

HP*GW*LL***HG*RW***AJ*GW***SB*JG

"Alright, Mum," said Ginny with a very serious look on her face. "Let's deal."

"You absolutely cannot elope," said Molly in a stern voice. "I will not have it!"

"Fine then," replied Ginny. "We'll just whip together a small family wedding and we'll have it here."

"That just won't do," said Molly. "You are my only daughter and I will not have your wedding be some rag tag affair in the back yard!"

"It was good enough for Bill!"

"I'm not Fleur's mother," she replied. "It's none of my concern where her daughter's wedding is held!"

"I'm sorry, mum, but with training and the Quidditch season coming up and Harry's work at the Ministry we just don't have time to plan a proper wedding!"

"Well then let _me_ plan it!' said Molly with a grin. "I'll take care of everything."

Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Molly. "It will be a lacy pink nightmare!"

"It will be a _proper wedding_!" came Molly's reply, accompanied by an equally icy glare.

Ginny held her mother's gaze for a long moment, until an idea came to her, an idea so perfect that it absolutely had to work.

"Okay," said Ginny finally. "I'll let you plan the wedding… I'll even postpone it until spring, so we can get Quidditch and Auror training out of the," Ginny paused before dropping the bomb. "But only on two conditions."

This time Molly narrowed her eyes at her daughter. _She's good,_ Molly thought to herself_. I know what she wants. _"Go on."

"I want final approval over the dress," Ginny said casually. That would be the easy part.

"Done," said Molly.

"Second," began Ginny, "I want your blessing… for Harry and I to move in together."

Molly leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. "Ginevra," she began, but she was cut off.

"That's the whole reason for the quick wedding," said Ginny. "Harry and I want to be together, and we don't want to wait."

"I just don't think that…"

"It's a deal breaker, mum," said Ginny. "It's either this, or we elope."

Molly gave her a defeated smile. _She's definitely my daughter_, she thought_. I'm so proud of her!_

"Deal," said Molly quietly.

GW*HP*LL***HG*RW***GW*AJ

Hermione Granger walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looking for her boyfriend. There was still a very large amount of tension between her and Ron, owing to the fact that Ron had proposed, and Hermione had yet to give him an answer.

It certainly wasn't that she didn't love Ron, she did, but she was disenchanted with the whole concept of marriage after watching her parents' divorce.

Her conversation with her father had put that situation in perspective for her, however, and she was finding that she could see things in a new light.

"…But _Won-Won_…" came a whinging voice from the next aisle over. _ Lavender Brown! _

This caused the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck to stand up, and she quickly found a spot where she could hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm really sorry about the Lycanthropy, Lavender." It was Ron's voice. "I hear that the Wolfsbane Potion is really effective, though."

"What I really need is you, Won-Won!"

Hermione could hear feet shuffling. "I told you, that's not going to happen!"

"I don't even mind if you keep the swot," said Lavender. "As long as we could get together now and then…"

"NO!" said Ron in an angry voice. "And don't you dare call her that again! Hermione is the girl I love, and I'm going to marry her!"

"So marry her, then," replied Lavender. "That doesn't mean we can't shag now and again."

"Yes it does," said Ron. "Now I'm sorry for what Greyback did to you, but you really need to move on with your life."

Hermione heard Lavender give a disgusted sigh. "You're such a child, Ron."

"Call me whatever you want," said Ron. "But I'm with Hermione now, and that is NOT going to change! I think you need to leave."

"Whatever!" cried Lavender; and Hermione heard angry footfalls as the girl left. She then started to circle back around so that Ron wouldn't realize she had been listening, but before she could move, Ron himself came around the corner to run head on into her.

"Hermione!" he cried. "Where did you come from?"

"I… erm, I came to see you."

"Hmm…" Ron gave her a resigned look. "Guess you heard that, then."

"Yeah," said Hermione with a nod. "Some of it, anyway."

"You got the gist of it, I suppose."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah."

"I… I mean, I… I turned her down," stammered a very nervous Ron.

"I know," she said with a happy grin. "I heard." Hermione grabbed a handful of Ron's shirt and pulled him to her. "I was quite proud of you," she said before kissing him.

"Whoa," said Ron breathlessly when Hermione finally pulled away. "What was that for?"

"For being brilliant," she replied.

"Remind me to do that more often!"

Hermione smiled. _He really loves me_, she thought to herself_. I owe him an answer_.

She knew what that answer should be.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "We can go to the stockroom." He took her hand and led her back to the stockroom, and behind some stacks of boxes to some relative privacy.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "I wanted to give you an answer," she said. "To the question you asked me the other night."

Ron felt a cold chill go over him. She seemed nervous, even if she had been snogging him brilliantly. He was not expecting a positive answer.

"Oh," he finally said. "Okay then… "

"I've given it a lot of thought," she said in her most studious tone. "I've come up with a compromise."

"Compromise?' he asked. "We either get married or we don't, how do you compromise?"

"We can get engaged," she said. "But we won't set a date yet, we'll leave it open for right now."

"So, you're not saying no?"

"No," she answered with a laugh. "I'm saying, yes, I'll marry you, but I don't want to set a date yet!"

Ron grinned widely. "Brilliant then, so were engaged now?"

"Well we will be, as soon as you give me that beautiful ring of yours!"

Ron smiled and fumbled in his pocket. "Shite!" he said finally. "I left the bloody thing in my room!"

RW*HG***GW*AJ***LL*GW*HP

Bernard Bandyshot sat behind his desk at Azkaban Wizarding Prison and tried very hard not to fall asleep. It was nearly ten in the morning, and he had been on shift for almost two hours… two long, boring, uneventful hours.

Most of his days at Azkaban were boring. There was seldom any activity at all. Occasionally the Ministry would send in a new prisoner, but that only happened sporadically, and releases were even rarer than that.

So when his door flew open and the most famous Wizard alive stormed into his office, to say the Bernard was surprised was a bit of an understatement.

"WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE?" asked Harry Potter in a booming voice.

"I… I am?" Bernard replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Bernard finally arose from his chair, straightened his robes and replied. "Yeah, I'm in charge here." He tried to exude a confidence that he didn't feel, after all, this man before him had just dueled the darkest wizard of all time… and defeated him.

"I want Xenophilius Lovegood released, and I want it done now"

"Lovegood?" asked Bernard. He shuffled through the papers on his desk. "I don't think I have a release order for Lovegood."

"I'm ordering his release right now!"

"But Mr. Potter," he said nervously. "Only the Minister can order a release!"

"I don't give a damn about your orders," said Harry in a menacing tone. "I'm leaving here in ten minutes, and Xenophilius Lovegood is coming with me."

Bernard trembled under the gaze of the Defeater of the Dark Lord, the successor to Albus Dumbledore and quite possibly the most powerful wizard alive. It was a bit intimidating.

Before Bernard had to make a choice as to whether or not to acquiesce to Harry's demands, his office door flew open again. This time it was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic. This was shaping up to be quite the day.

"Mr. Minister," said Bernard shakily. "I, erm…"

"I believe," began Kingsley, "that you have received orders to release Mr. Lovegood?"

"Erm… yes, sir."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'll have him brought down right now, Minister!"

HP*GW*LL***HG*RW***SB*JG***AJ*GW

Romilda jumped when the office door opened. "Mr. Potter, I rescheduled your…" she turned and found Ginny Weasley staring her down menacingly.

"Ginny," she gasped.

"Romilda," replied Ginny, her disdain dripping from the word.

"What... erm, what can I do for you?" She had started to ask Ginny what she wanted, but found she wasn't that brave.

"We need to have a little talk," replied Ginny. "Come to an understanding."

"That's not necessary," said a visibly nervous Romilda. "Mr. Potter already clarified the nature of our association."

"I'm sure he did," said Ginny. "But I want to… put a _fine point_ on it."

Romilda felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She knew Ginny's reputation as a very powerful witch, and she knew how protective she herself would be if Harry were her man.

"Harr-… He already told me that the door for anything even remotely romantic is closed," she said in a trembling voice. "I won't lie to you and tell you that I don't care for him," Romilda paused to collect herself. _I will not cry!_ "But his happiness is more important than mine," she said finally.

That threw Ginny for a loop. She had thought that Romilda was strictly lusting after Harry, or that it was some kind of crush, this seemed to be more than a simple crush.

"You're in love with him," said Ginny. It wasn't a question, it was a realization.

"For all it matters," replied Romilda, "yes."

"But…"

"He's in love with you, yes, I know," said Romilda in a rush. "He doesn't feel that way about me, and he probably never will, but at least I can try to be here for him."

"If you lay one finger on my boyfriend…

"I won't," she said. "Harry would enver cheat on you," Romilda paused and then smiled. "If he were the kind of guy who would cheat on you with me, I wouldn't want him anyway."

Ginny understood the sentiment. If a guy was a cheater, he'd cheat on anyone. That type of behavior simply wasn't in Harry's blood.

"Okay," Ginny said. "I'll let you look after him at work, but hands off!"

"Agreed," said Romilda. "But I will give you fair warning: if you ever hurt him or if you leave him… I won't let him stay alone for long."

Ginny nodded. "I understand."

HP*GW*LL***HG*RW***SB*JG***AJ*GW

Harry sat down across from George and sighed. "So," he began. "Ron tells me that you and Angelina are together now."

"No," George replied forcefully. "We are not together and we never will be."

"Her choice or yours?" asked Harry.

"There is no choice involved," said a weary George. "She is Fred's girl, and it just can't happen!"

Harry leaned back on the sofa and crossed his arms. He stared at George for a long moment before speaking. "You feel guilty."

"Well of course I feel guilty, you git!" cried George. "Wouldn't you feel guilty if you were shagging Ron's girl!"

"She's isn't Fred's girl anymore," said Harry. "She's her own girl, and who she is with is her choice."

George just dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. "You just don't get it!"

"You don't think Fred would be happy that you're looking after her?"

George looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. "You don't get it."

Harry locked eyes with George for a long moment before rising from the sofa and removing a small object from his pocket. He held his closed hand out to George. "Here."

George looked at him questioningly.

"It's the Resurrection Stone," said Harry. "Turn it over in your hand three times and think of Fred."

"You're serious."

Harry resisted the urge to make a joke about Sirius, and managed to keep a straight face. "Yes."

George reluctantly took the stone and took a deep breath before turning it over in his hand.

"Hello there, handsome!"

George looked up to find the ghostly form of his brother. "Freddy!"

"In the fle... well… spirit, anyways!"

George's eyes welled up and he started stammering. "I betrayed you," he said with a trembling voice. "Stabbed you in the back! I'm so sorry!"

Fred laughed. "Cut the shite, Georgie-boy, we both know this is mad!"

"But she's your girl!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "You're full of shite, George!"

"No, I'm not," said George. "She's your girl and I was wrong to let what happened, happen."

Fred laughed. "You act like it was the first time!"

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "This wasn't the first time?"

"We agreed never to speak about it," said George, shortly.

"I agreed not to speak about it as long as I lived," said Fred with a smile. "I kept that promise!"

Fred grinned as George fumed. Harry was just curious.

"So George and Angelina…" asked Harry.

"Back in school, when Angie and I first got together," began Fred.

"Fred and I made a bet, to see whether she could tell us apart," continued George with a frown.

Fred smiled as he continued. "I made a date with Angie for Hogsmeade on a Saturday, rented a room upstairs at the Three Broomsticks."

George shot Fred an angry look, but continued the story. "The bet was progressive," he said. "A galleon is she didn't notice right off, two if we made it to Hogsmeade, and so on."

"Long story short," said Fred. "Georgie made twenty galleons that day, and got to shag my girl!"

"So what did Angelina say, when you told her?" asked Harry.

"We never told her," replied George. "She still doesn't know."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "You've got to tell her," he said. "No wonder you're feeling so guilty!"

"Specky here is right," said Fred, pointing at Harry with his thumb. "You'll never make the marriage work if you keep lying to her."

"Marriage?" said Harry and George at the same time.

"Who else do you think I trust to take care of her?" asked Fred. "Besides, I'm betting she gets a laugh out of it."

George sighed deeply before replying. "Well," he said. "It is true that she'll never find anyone as handsome as us."

"I just ask one favour of you, dear brother," said Fred. "Name the first born after me."

George smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "Even if it's a girl?"

"Especially if it's a girl!" The twins replied in unison.


	21. Understanding

21 Understanding

A/N: Okay… Ron/Hermione-sorted, Harry/Ginny-sorted (except the Luna thing), that leaves George/Angelina, Percy/Audrey and Sirius/Jessica (I haven't forgotten about them. Oh, and Luna… and Dudley's letter… if I've forgotten any stray story lines that need wrapping up, please remind me. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! This one is short, but I wanted to get it out there, as I just love Sirius in this. I hadn't planned for him to be in the scene, but he just popped in the door!

On with the story…

George Weasley knocked on the door with a distinct sense of dread. He dreaded telling Angelina the truth about their encounter at Hogsmeade years ago, when she had thought him to be Fred.

Would she accuse him of rape? Because that's what George felt like it was, at this point. He had bedded Angelina Johnson under false pretenses, and without her consent. At the time he had considered it a prank, and a brilliant one at that.

But now? Now that he had gotten to know her so much better, and had found his way into her bed legitimately?

He couldn't live with the fact that he had deceived her. His anxiety over his supposed betrayal of Fred had died down, since Fred himself had given his blessing, but George knew that there was no way he could make this thing with Angie work if he didn't go into it with complete honesty.

"Hey there, sexy," said Angelina when she opened the door. "I know you wouldn't be able to stay away for long!"  
>"Can I come in?" asked George in a sheepish voice. "I'd like to talk to you."<p>

Angelina laughed. "You make it sound so serious! Lighten up, sweetie!" She pulled the door open as she stepped aside, making room for George to enter.

George stepped in cautiously. He was worried that once she knew the truth, Angelina may toss him out… literally.

"Look, if you're still worried about the whole 'Fred' thing…"

"It's not that," said George. "I sorta worked that one out."

"All on your own?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No," he replied. "Harry came by and gave me a kick in the pants."

"Harry Potter to the rescue, once again!" she laughed.

"Yeah," replied George. "He's a hell of a bloke."

Angelina led George into her kitchen, and poured hem both some tea. George took his cup and sat down at the table. Angelina sat down beside him.

"So if you're over that little tantrum, I reckon we're good now, yeah?"

"Almost," said George. "There's just one more thing."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to keep this up?" she asked in a tired voice. "Can't we just get to the good stuff?" She smiled suggestively at him and pulled her robe open a bit at the top, exposing some cleavage.

George's eyes got big, but he quickly reached over and pulled her top shut.

"Prat," she said.

"There's just something I need to get off my chest," said George, "before we can move on."

Angelina just sighed. "Can't we just skip it and get to the loving?" She reached over and stroked his chest. "Whatever it is, I don't care!"

"How could you not care?" asked a pleading George. "Angie, I raped you!"

Angelina burst into a fit of laughter. "Is this a joke?" she asked. "You most certainly have not ever raped me… it wouldn't be possible!"

"But I did it, just the same!"

"When?" she asked, "because as far as I know, I've been present every time we've ever had sex, and I never objected!"

"Yeah but the first time," he sighed. "The first time, you didn't know it was me."

Angelina stared at him blankly for a moment and he knew she was going to explode. Finally, a look of realization crossed her face.

"That night in Hogsmeade," she said. "That was you and not Fred!"

George just took a deep breath, sighed and nodded.

Angelina laughed at him. "I knew something was off that night!"

"I'm so sorry, Angie!"

Angelina grinned and pulled him over to her. "You've been a naughty, naughty boy… you need a spanking!"

George pulled away and gave her a puzzled look, but she just smiled.

"You still don't understand?"

George shook his head.

Angelina rolled her eyes and sighed. "When we were in school," she began, "you and Freddie were like the same person."

George shrugged and nodded. It was true enough.

"What you never understood was, I fell in love with both of you, " she said to him, taking his hands in hers. "The only reason I was with Fred, is because he was the one to ask me."

"So if I would have asked you first…"

"I would have been with you," she replied. "What I _really_ wanted was for _both_ of you to ask, though, which would have been brilliant!"

"Both of us?" he asked.

Angelina smiled and nodded, loosening the belt on her robe.

"Holy shite…"

"Now can we get with the loving?"

George smiled. "I can't think of a single reason why not!"

Angelina removed her robe, revealing nothing but red lacy knickers underneath.

A great while later, when their passion was spent, George lay on Angelina's bed, with his girlfriend curled into the crook of his arm, her head on his chest.

"You know," he began. "We'll have to name our first born 'Fred'."

"Yeah," she replied. "I know… I just hope it's a girl!"

AJ*GW***SB*JG***HP*GW*LL***CC*DD

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place, completely knackered. It had been a very long day, and all he wanted was to kick back and relax.

He stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes, hoping to take a nap. Before he could doze off, Sirius Black came bursting through the door.

"Good afternoon, Godson of mine!" he called brightly.

"Grrmpf…" Replied Harry.

"Long day?" asked a much too happy Sirius.

"Been to your old stomping grounds today," replied Harry. "I went and got Luna's Dad out of Azkaban."

"Really?" said Sirius. "Well I'll bet that she'll be very grateful, you know that gratitude sex is right up there with revenge sex!"

"Well," said Harry as sat up on the sofa, "there is that to look forward to."

"I still can't believe you're shagging them both," said Sirius wistfully. "I'm so proud!"

"Well, I'm not!" came the voice of Hermione Granger from the direction of the Kitchen. "How could you, Harry?"

"Hermione!"

"How could you cheat on Ginny like this? I thought you loved her!"

"I do love her!" he said pleadingly. "And I'm not cheating on her!"

"Well then what do you call it?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well," he began, the wheels in his head spinning. _How can I explain so Hermione will understand?_ And then it came to him.

"If you went in to Arithmancy class for a test, and you looked in the book for the answers, that's cheating, right?"

"Of course it is," she said, "just like you cheating on Ginny."

"But if you went into class," he continued, "and Professor Vector told you that the test was 'open book', then it wouldn't be cheating, right?"

"Well, of course not, but why would anyone need an open-book test?"

"That's not the point," he said. "It's not cheating as long as you abide by the pre-established rule, that's what I'm getting at!"

Hermione gave him a snort of derision. "Sorry, Harry, but having sex with another girl is cheating."

"I really thought the open-book thing would work," said Ginny. "That was a nice metaphor."

"Ginny?" said a confused Hermione. The brunette then ran over and hugged Ginny. "I'm so sorry! I never thought Harry would do this to you!"

"Actually," began Ginny. "It's Harry who should be mad, I slept with her first."

Hermione backed away with her mouth in the shape of an O, unable to speak.

"And in truth, he only started sleeping with her at my insistence."

"Good god, this is better than Quidditch," said Sirius, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. Harry pasted him in the head with a cushion.

"Ginny, what are you saying?" asked a very confused Hermione.

"I'm saying that Harry and I are in a sexual relationship with Luna, and it was my idea."

Hermione stared at her open mouthed for a moment before speaking. "So you're a lesbian?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not a lesbian!"

"Bisexual, then?"

"No!" shouted Ginny. "I'm not bisexual, either! I'm very much _Harry-sexual_ with an occasional side dish of Luna!"

"Ginny, if you're attracted to men _and_ women, then you're bisexual!"

"I'm not attracted to men _or_ women!" replied Ginny in an exasperated voice. "It's not about gender," she said. "It's about love! I love Harry and I love Luna, therefore I want to please them in every way, including sex!"

"Wow," said Hermione. "I never thought of it like that before."

"So, are _they_ going to snog now?" Sirius asked Harry, drawing a glare from both Ginny and Hermione.

"No," replied Harry. "But if you don't shut up, they just might hex you."

"What?" Sirius asked in an innocent voice. "I think Hermione would make a fine addition to your harem!"

"I don't have a harem," replied Harry. "Besides, what would I do about Ron?"

Sirius mulled the question. "Yeah, I suppose that would be a problem, him being your sidekick and all."

"Are you quite finished?" asked Hermione shortly.

"Humph…" said Sirius, rising from his chair. "There's no need to be so pissy!" He turned and stalked up the stairs.

"Uggh!" cried Hermione. "He can be such a child sometimes!" She stalked back into the kitchen.

Ginny shrugged and plopped herself down on the sofa beside Harry.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Tiring," he replied. "I got Luna's dad out of Azkaban."

"That's wonderful," beamed Ginny. "Has she seen him?"

"Yeah," said Harry sleepily. "He didn't want to impose on us, so I set him up at the Leaky Cauldron; Luna decided to stay with him tonight."

"Oh," said Ginny, sounding a little disappointed. "Well that's nice for them."

"Yeah," said Harry with a knowing smile. "I miss her, too."

Ginny returned his smile and snuggled against him.

"How about you?" he asked. "How did it go with your mum?"

"It was intense," said Ginny. "But we eventually came to a compromise."

"A compromise?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" she asked.

"Bad," he replied. "That way I've still got something to look forward to."

"We're postponing the wedding until spring," she said.

"Spring!" he shouted. "We can't wait till spring! We'll elope, tonight!"

"Don't you want to hear the good news, first?" she asked.

He gave her a scrutinizing look. "What is it?"

"Mum has agreed to let me move in with you until then," she said with a mischievous grin.

Harry broke out into a broad grin. "So…"

"I've spent all day moving my stuff in," she said. "I live here, now!"

"That's brilliant," he said. "Oh, I've got a letter," he added, pulling the missive from his pocket. "It's from Dudley.

Harry opened the letter and they began to read together.

_Harry,_

_Mrs. Figg told me that you managed to beat the bloke who was trying to kill you. Good on you._

_Mum and dad are settled back in the house, dad won't speak of you, but mum and me was wondering how you've been._

_If you can, I'd like to meet with you for lunch this Saturday. I'll be at the Ice Cream shop by the park in Little Whinging at eleven. Your girlfriend is welcome as well._

_All my best,_

_Dudley  
><em>

"Wow," said Harry. Lunch with Dudders, that's a scary thought.

"We should go," said Ginny. "It might be fun."


End file.
